Der dritte Drachenreiter
by LileFarc
Summary: Nach dem zweiten Band: Murtagh ist wieder auf der richtigen Seite, doch Galbatorix lebt noch und das dritte Drachenei ist auch unter die Menschen geraten und Eragon, Murtagh und Arya suchen nach ihm. Es geht um Ile den letzten der drei neuen Reiter.
1. Chapter 1

Anm.: Die meisten Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Paolini.

Ansonsten: Genießt einfach die Story. Lob und konstruktive Kritik sind immer erwünscht.

**

* * *

**

Der dritte Drachenreiter

**Ein neuer Gefährte?**

Er hockte, wie so oft, auf seinem Lieblingsbaum. Doch diesmal saß er aus einem bestimmten Grund hier. Er wartete. Sie ließen ganz schön lange auf sich warten! Er beobachtete sie nun schon seit drei Tagen, seit sie in den engeren Bereich des Dorfes eingedrungen waren.

Es waren recht merkwürdige Reisegefährten: Zwei junge Männer, die, wie er schätzte, ungefähr in seinem Alter waren und dann noch eine Frau, deren Alter er nicht zu definieren wusste. Sie wirkte jung und uralt zugleich und war von atemberaubender Schönheit. Das faszinierendste an ihr waren jedoch ihre Ohren: Sie liefen nach oben spitz zusammen. Aufgrund all dessen, vermutete er, dass sie eine Elfe war. Eine echte Elfe!

Etwas viel spektakuläreres aber waren die Drachen, die mit ihnen reisten, eigentlich waren sie der Grund, warum er sie jetzt seit drei Tagen verfolgte. Sie waren im Grunde keine Gefahr für das Dorf, weil sie, wenn sie auf ihrem derzeitigen Kurs blieben, nicht einmal in die Nähe des Lagers kommen würden, also bestand kein Grund sie zu beachten. Doch er musste sie einfach weiter verfolgen, er brauchte Gewissheit.

Zwei von ihnen waren vermutlich Drachenreiter, nämlich die beiden Männer.

Er kannte nur die Namen: Eragon und Murtagh.

Drachenreiter..., wie er.

Sein grüner Drache, den er Hírador getauft hatte, war schon seit einiger Zeit ungeduldig, weil er ihm verboten hatte herumzufliegen, wenn andere Drachen in der Luft waren. Zwar versorgte er ihn mit genug Fleisch, doch Hírador fing sich seine Mahlzeiten lieber selbst. Hírador meinte ohnehin, sie sollten sich den Fremden zeigen, doch er war sich nicht so sicher, ob dies eine gute Idee war.

Er wusste, dass sie mit den Varden verbündet waren und er wollte sich dazu eigentlich nicht entscheiden. Wenn er sich ihnen anschloss würde sein Leben, wie es im Moment war, vorbei sein und er mochte es so wie es war.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die drei wegen der Gerüchte hier waren, die überall herumschwirrten. Natürlich wusste jeder, dass man Galbatorix nun auch das letzte Ei gestohlen hatte, aber keiner wusste so genau, wer es jetzt hatte, außer ihm und den Bewohnern seines Dorfes, die schon so lange im geheimen lebten, dass man das Dorf auf keiner Karte finden

konnte.

Doch anscheinend war irgendetwas durchgesickert...

Er unterbrach seine Gedanken, denn er hörte die drei. Sie gingen sehr leise, als würden sie auf alles gefasst sein. Doch er bewegte sich kaum und war von seinem Platz in dem Baum kaum zu sehen. Jetzt war die Zeit um sich zu entscheiden, lange konnte er sie nicht mehr verfolgen.

Aber er war sich bewusst, dass er seine Entscheidung schon dann getroffen hatte, als er angefangen hatte sie zu verfolgen. Jetzt war die beste Gelegenheit.

Die drei zogen unter ihm hinweg, ohne zu ihm aufzusehen.

Er rief Hírador in seinen Gedanken. _Halte dich bereit._

_Also treffen wir sie?_, er konnte spüren das der Drache freudig-aufgeregt war.

_Ja_, sagte er schlicht.

Die Freude des Drachens durchströmte ihn und er fing unwillkürlich an zu grinsen.

Dann sprang er und landete geräuschvoll hinter den dreien. Er wollte direkt auf sich aufmerksam machen und sich nicht an sie heranschleichen.

Die drei reagierten sofort: Sie drehten sich blitzschnell um und zogen mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen, die auf viel Kampferfahrung hinwiesen, ihre Schwerter.

Doch etwas überrascht von solch einer heftigen Reaktion schnellte seine Hand schon zu seinem Rücken, wo er sein Schwert befestigt hatte, doch er hielt in der Bewegung inne und kratzte sich an der Nase, um seine Bewegung zu vertuschen. Sein Schwert war unter seinem Umhang verborgen und man sah über seiner rechten Schulter nur eine leichte Erhebung, die jedem unaufmerksamen Beobachter entgehen würde. Er wollte schließlich mit ihnen reden und nicht kämpfen.

Da keiner der drei Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen, besah er sich ihre Schwerter etwas näher. Die Elfenfrau trug ein langes, schlankes und bleiches Schwert, das sehr elegant und perfekt ausbalanciert schien.

Der junge Mann in der Mitte trug ein bläulich schimmerndes Schwert. Das musste Eragon sein, einer der beiden Drachenreiter. Dieses Schwert hieß Gar'Roc und hatte einst dem ersten Drachenreiter gehört, der ebenfalls den Namen Eragon getragen hatte.

Der andere junge Mann, der wohl Murtagh sein musste, trug eine rötlich-orangene Klinge. Dies war also das berühmte Schwert Zar'roc. Die Klinge, die einst Morzan gehört hatte, einer der Abtrünnigen, der schließlich von Brom besiegt worden war. Nun war sie an seinen Sohn weitergegangen.

Er hob seine Hände zum Zeichen, dass er sie nicht angreifen wollte.

„Seid gegrüßt", sagte er, „ich will euch nichts Böses."

„Wer bist du?", blaffte ihn Murtagh an.

„Ich heiße Ile. Und wie lauten eure Namen?", er wollte Gewissheit, dass sie wirklich die waren, für die er sie hielt.

Sie gaben ihm nicht sofort Antwort. Stattdessen spürte er, wie sie in seinen Geist eindrangen, um seine wahren Absichten herauszufinden. Iles natürliche Reaktion wäre eine Mauer um seinen Geist gewesen, die er auch unbewusst immer sofort errichtete, doch er ließ sie so weit sinken, dass die drei sehen konnten, dass er nichts im Schilde führte. Jedoch zu weit ließ er sie auch nicht hinein.

„Ich will euch nichts Böses", wiederholte er.

Sie schienen sich zu einigen und ließen ihre Schwerter sinken, steckten sie jedoch nicht wieder weg.

Der junge Mann in der Mitte begann zu sprechen: „Mein Name ist Eragon. Das ist Murtagh.", er deutete auf ihn, „Und das ist Arya", er nickte der Elfenfrau neben ihm zu.

Er hatte also Recht gehabt. Es waren wirklich die Drachenreiter. Warum sie jedoch eine Elfe dabei hatten war ihm nicht klar.

Die drei musterten ihn gespannt und warteten darauf, dass er etwas sagen würde.

Dann fragte Murtagh: „Was willst du von uns?"

„Ich wollte euch jemandem vorstellen", er lächelte verschmitzt und rief Hírador her.

Die drei schauten ihn wieder argwöhnisch an, denn sie konnten niemanden sehen.

„Und wen sollen wir treffen? Ich sehe niemanden!", Murtagh hob sein Schwert wieder in Position.

„Keine Sorge. Er ist gleich da", sagte Ile schnell, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Und wie er erwartet hatte hörte er Flügelschlagen. Die drei blickten erstaunt zum Himmel und kurz darauf ließ sich Hírador hinter Ile nieder.

Eragon, Murtagh und Arya schienen wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.

Arya sah Ile an: „Bist du der dritte Drachenreiter?"

Er nickte nur.

Die drei schienen immer noch verblüfft, was Hírador belustigte.

Kurz darauf hörte Ile weiteres Flügelschlagen und sah auf. Zwei weitere Drachen, um einiges größer als Hírador, näherten sich und landeten schließlich hinter den dreien.

Hírador fing an aufgeregt zu schnauben. Ile wusste, dass die beiden anderen Drachen Saphira und Dorn hießen.

Saphira war der Drache von Eragon und war saphirblau; ihre Schuppen schimmerten in allen erdenklichen Blautönen.

Murtaghs Drache dagegen war rot. Ihm schien das Feuer aus den Augen zu glühen, welches er in sich trug.

Ile vermutete, dass Hírador sich womöglich in diesem Moment mit ihnen in Kontakt trat.

Um das Gespräch wieder in Gang zu bringen, fragte er die fünf: „Was treibt euch eigentlich in diesen entlegenen Winkel des Waldes?" _Was sagen die Drachen?,_ fragte er noch an Hírador gewandt.

_Sie mögen uns_, Ile konnte deutlich das Grinsen aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

„Ehrlich gesagt haben uns Gerüchte hierher geführt...und diese haben sich damit jetzt wohl bewahrheitet.

„Ja scheint so", lächelte er.

„Jetzt wo wie dich schon mal gefunden haben, könnten wir unsere Fragen auch gleich stellen, oder hast du etwas dagegen?", Eragon schien aufgeregt, ob der Tatsache, dass sie gerade den letzten der drei neuen Drachenreiter gefunden hatten.

„Fragen welcher Art?", er wollte sich auf keine Geistesspielchen einlassen.

„Zum Beispiel welche Absichten du hast.", Eragon sprach mit Bedacht.

„Was für Absichten sollte ich denn haben?", er runzelte die Stirn.

„Wenn du es wirklich noch direkter brauchst", Murtagh hatte nun das Wort ergriffen, „wir sind hier, um dich davon abzuhalten mit Galbatorix gemeinsame Sache zu machen!"

„Das ist das Letzte, was ich tun würde, dass könnt ihr mir glauben. Und Hírador denkt genauso", man könnte seine Abscheu aus den Worten heraushören.

„Dein Drache trägt also den Namen Hírador?", fragte nun die Elfe.

_Ja, das ist mein Name_, teilte er der Elfe mit.

Sie verneigte sich vor dem Drachen: „Es ist mir eine Ehre dich kennenzulernen"

_Ich freue mich auch._

„Eine weitere Frage von uns ist: Wie gedenkst du deine Kräfte einzusetzen?", wieder fragte ihn Eragon und hob erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen.

„Mit meinen Kräften werde ich die beschützen, die es wert sind. Darunter verstehe ich die Leute, die sich gegen Galbatorix wehren und die, die es wollen, aber nicht können.

Und dann natürlich um den König zu stürzen, denn das ist meiner Meinung nach die Aufgabe der neuen Drachenreiter."

Sie schienen mit seiner Antwort zufrieden zu sein.

„Gut. Wenn du Galbatorix stürzen willst brauchst du die richtige Ausbildung und diese wird bei den Elfen sein. Wirst du uns dorthin begleiten?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Die Reise beginnt**

Eragon betrachtet sich diesen jungen Mann und war gespannt auf die Antwort, die er geben würde. Er hatte gesagt er wolle Galbatorix bekämpfen und wolle denen helfen, die sich ihm widersetzten. Doch hatte er auch die Courage seine Ausbildung bei den Elfen zu beginnen?

Genau betrachtet war dieser Ile schon ziemlich elfenähnlich. Das war auch kein Wunder, denn er hatte den Drachen vermutlich schon ein Jahr. Trotz aller Ähnlichkeit war das Menschliche nicht zu verkennen: Er hatte noch ein kräftiges Kinn und auch insgesamt einen ziemlich kräftigen Körperbau.

Er wartete weiter.

Dann plötzlich: „Ja, ich werde mit euch zu den Elfen gehen." Er sah nicht ganz zufrieden aus, so als hätte er gerade eine unangenehme Tatsache akzeptiert.

„Dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen, denke ich, denn der Weg ist weit und du musst gewiss noch viel lernen", Eragon versuchte Ile nicht zu sehr mit seiner Aussage zu kränken, doch Ile schien es ganz gut zu verkraften und nickte nur.

_Was hältst du von ihm und von seinem Drachen?_, fragte er jetzt Saphira.

_Ich finde er sieht ganz nett aus_, er fühlte, dass sie ihn ein bisschen necken wollte,_ sein Drache ist in Ordnung. Hírador hat vorhin schon mit uns Kontakt aufgenommen und uns einiges über sich und seinen Freund dort erzählt._

_Ach ja? Was denn zum Beispiel?_, Eragon wusste, dass er unfreiwillig ziemlich neugierig klang.

_Diese Dinge musst du schon selbst rausfinden._ _Ich sage nur eins: Sie wollen uns bestimmt nichts Böses._

Eragon gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, denn er wusste, es hätte nichts genützt, wenn er ihr widersprochen hätte.

„Also..., wie reisen wir?", Ile schien sich der Stille gerade peinlich bewusst geworden zu sein.

„Wir reiten natürlich auf unseren Drachen, was dachtest du denn?", Murtagh erlaubte sich ein Grinsen.

„Ähm, ok.", Ile ging zu seinem Drachen und stieg in den Sattel, der, wie Eragon auffiel, sehr fein gearbeitet war und eine Lehne für lange Reisen hatte.

„Hast du den selbst gemacht", fragte er auf den Sattel deutend.

„Ja"

_Er sagt wohl nicht gerne viel?_, meinte Saphira.

_Scheint wohl so..., vielleicht erzählt uns er irgendwann mehr von sich._

_Ich glaube, die beiden haben viel zu erzählen. Hírador will uns nicht viel über ihre Vergangenheit erzählen. Sie haben im letzten Jahr wohl viel erlebt, was sie erst sagen werden, wenn wir ihr Vertrauen erworben haben. Bis dahin müssen wir uns gedulden_, Saphira sprach wie immer weise.

„Gut dann folg uns einfach", Eragon nickte Murtagh zu und sie stiegen auf ihre Drachen, Arya setzte sich hinter Eragon, und sie flogen los.

* * *

Wenn irgendjemand das hier liest würde ich ihn hiermit bitten zu reviewen ;) 

Es macht nämlich nicht so viel Spaß das zu schreiben, wenn es doch keiner liest...


	3. Chapter 3

So hier ist das dritte Kapitel.

Und nicht vergessen: Immer schön reviewen.

* * *

**Ankunft in Ellesméra**

Als er den Wind in seinen Haaren spürte, fühlte er sich wieder frei.

_Fliegen ist das Schönste was es auf dieser Welt gibt_, sagte er zu Hírador.

_Da hast du wohl recht. Hoffentlich dürfen wir bei unserem Lehrer viel miteinander fliegen und uns das Reich der Elfen genauer ansehen._

Ile schnaubte. _So scharf bin ich eigentlich nicht drauf. Wenn sie rausfinden wer ich bin, wird es nur Aufregung geben._

_Du könntest es ihnen auch einfach vorher sagen, dann hätten wir keine Probleme._

_Ich weiß wie du darüber denkst, aber ich halte es für das Beste meine Ausbildung abzu-schließen wie er es gewollt hätte und dann zurückzugehen._

_Ganz wie du willst. Es ist immerhin deine Sache, auch wenn ich auch teilweise davon betroffen bin._

_Ich halte dich nicht davon ab, es jemandem zu erzählen, ich bitte dich einfach nur darum._

_Keine Sorge, Kleiner, ich werde es für mich behalten._

Ile lächelte schief. _Danke._

_Keine Ursache._

Murtagh flog nun näher an sie heran und sie wandten sich, so gut es eben in der Luft ging, ihm zu.

„Wir sind bald da, wenn wir in diesem Tempo weiterfliegen", rief er ihnen zu.

Ile nickte ihm zu, zum Zeichen, dass er ihn verstanden hatte und schaute wieder nach vorne. Er sah schon die Ausläufer des Elfenwaldes.

_Gut, dass ich so trainiert bin, sonst hätten die beiden mich schon längst abgehängt._

_Wir hatten ja auch einen guten Lehrer. Den Besten der Besten_, Ile schaute etwas wehmütig bei der Erinnerung an ihn. Hírador musste diesen Gefühlswechsel wohl gespürt haben, denn er sagte: _Ich glaube, er wäre sehr stolz auf uns gewesen, wenn er das noch sehen könnte._

Ich bin mir da ehrlich gesagt nicht so sicher. Er wollte uns, glaube ich, nie zu den Elfen schicken. Wir tun das Richtige, da bin ich sicher. 

Ile seufzte._ Ja das hoffe ich auch, das hoffe ich auch._

Sie verfielen in Schweigen. Ile sah sich die unter ihnen vorbeifliegende Landschaft etwas genauer an, zumindest soweit dies möglich war, denn sie flogen tatsächlich sehr schnell. Du Weldenvarden war der größte Wald, den Ile bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Wie er auch bald feststellte wurden die Bäume zur Mitte hin immer größer. Bald waren sie an die fünfzig Meter hoch und er konnte, in welche Himmelsrichtung er auch immer sah, nur noch Wald sehen.

_Saphira sagt, ich solle hinter ihr fliegen. Wir setzen zur Landung an._

_Gut._

Bald darauf waren sie im langsamen Gleitflug nach unten. Und kurze Zeit später setzten sie auch schon auf dem Boden auf.

Ile blieb sitzen und sah sich um. Überall sah er jetzt Elfengesichter, sie beobachteten die Ankömmlinge mit höflichem Interesse. Er sah die Bäume, die so gewachsen waren, wie die Elfen es wollten. Sein ehemaliger Lehrer hatte ihm davon erzählt.

_Ziemlich beeindruckend_, sagte Hírador.

_Eher beengend, meiner Meinung nach..._

_Ile, du darfst nicht alles so negativ sehen, sonst werden die uns hier schnell rausgeworfen haben._

_Ist schon gut. Ich hatte nur immer gehofft.._, seine Stimme verlor sich.

_Dass du mit ihm hierhin kommen könntest, ja ich weiß._

_Tut mir leid. Ich will dich damit nicht belasten._

_Tust du nicht, Kleiner, aber denk dran: Ich vermisse ihn genauso sehr wie du._

_Ich weiß, es tut mir wirklich leid._

_Du musst dich dafür nicht entschuldigen. Ich denke nur, wir sollten das Beste aus allem rausholen und diese Ausbildung gibt uns die Möglichkeit unsere spätere Aufgabe sogar noch besser zu bewältigen. Ich weiß, dass er das gewollt hätte._

_Ja, du hast wohl Recht._

„Komm, Ile. Wir müssen zur Königin", rief Eragon ihm zu, der bereits abgestiegen war.

„Ich komme", er stieg auch ab und ging hinter Eragon und den anderen her.

_Und was ist mit mir?_, Hírador war etwas beleidigt, dass man ihn einfach so stehen ließ.

_Du kommst natürlich auch mit_, diesmal war es Arya die geantwortet hatte.


	4. Chapter 4

Auf vielfachen Wunsch hin, ist dieses Kapitel mal wieder ein bisschen länger. Auch wenn es nicht wirklich lang ist. Beim nächsten Kapitel gebe ich mir noch mehr Mühe :)

Das es so lange gedauert hat, tut mir leid, aber über die Feiertage hatte ich nicht so viel Zeit.

Dann noch weiterhin viel Spaß und ich hoffe, ich kriege wieder viele neue Reviews ;)

* * *

**Unterredung mit einer Königin **

So gingen sie alle miteinander zum Thronsaal und besonders Hírador und Ile sahen sich interessiert um. Hírador betrachtete alles mit Respekt, Ile hingegen versuchte sich nur alles genau einzuprägen und schaute weniger auf die Schönheit dieses Ortest.

Er wollte Ellesméra nicht mögen. Den Grund dafür kannte er nur zu gut und versuchte diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen und sich auf die bevorstehende Unterredung vorzubereiten.

Er hatte bereits schon jetzt einige gespürt, die in seinen Geist hatten eindringen wollen. Er fragte sich, ob das wohl eine Prüfung sein sollte. Doch weder er, noch sein Drache hatten diesen, doch eher schwächlichen Versuchen nachgegeben. Sie hatten wohl von dem Meister in diesem Gebiet gelernt, wie sie ihre Gedanken schützen konnten und sie hatten sich geschworen, sich hier nicht durchleuchten zu lassen.

Ile wartete jede Sekunde darauf einen richtigen Angriff auf seinen Geist abwehren zu müssen. Er traute keinem der Elfen über den Weg. Diese Lektion hatte er schon früh gelernt.

_Ich denke nicht, dass wir jedem Elf, dem wir über den Weg laufen, misstrauen müssen. _Das_ hat er dir ganz sicher nicht beigebracht_, Hírador hatte natürlich alle seine Gedankengänge mitbekommen.

_Ich werde mich aber auch nicht wie ein offenes Buch von ihnen lesen lassen. Und _das_ habe ich sehr wohl von ihm gelernt._

_Ile, wir müssen unsere Ausbildung abschließen, vielleicht müssen wir auch ganz von vorne anfangen, da du ihnen nicht sagen willst, wer du bist und dass du schon Training erhalten hast. Wir müssen ihnen bis zu einem gewissen Grad vertrauen – Sie werden das gleiche Vertrauen in uns setzen müssen._

_Wir werden nicht von vorne anfangen, dafür werde ich sorgen. Dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Wir müssen alles so schnell wie möglich umsetzen. Galbatorix wird nicht darauf warten, dass ich meine Ausbildung abschließe, unsere Truppen sammle und dann angreife. Er ist nicht dumm. Er weiß schon länger, dass etwas im Gang ist, dass außerhalb seines Machtbereiches liegt. Vielleicht hat er sogar schon Späher entsendet, um unsere Leute zu lokalisieren. Ich kann auf keinen Fall warten! Sie werden es akzeptieren müssen, ohne dass ich ihnen alles erkläre._

_Wenn du so an diese Sache herangehen willst, dann soll es so sein. Ich denke, du solltest es ihnen sagen, denn das würde die Situation vereinfachen, oder du könntest gar nichts sagen und wir fangen von vorne an._

_Ich schmeiße kein Jahr von Training einfach zum Fenster raus! Entweder sie wollen uns, und wir helfen ihnen, oder sie verstoßen uns, und wir gehen unserer Wege und finden eine andere Möglichkeit uns auszubilden!_

Hírador schwieg nach dieser Auseinandersetzung beharrlich und Ile gab sich damit zufrieden. Er konnte den Elfen nicht sagen, wer er war, sie würden ihn vermutlich hochkant aus dem Wald befördern. Doch wahrscheinlich war es sowieso unvermeidlich, dass sie irgendwann darauf stoßen würden, doch solang wollte er unbehellicht seiner Wege gehen.

Plötzlich blieb Eragon, der vor ihm gegangen war, stehen und Ile wäre fast gegen ihn geprallt. Durch seine Unterhaltung mit Hírador war er abgelenkt worden und hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie bereits vor dem Eingang zum Thronsaal standen.

Er schalt sich für seine Unachtsamkeit und schwor sich in Zukunft besser aufzupassen.

„Bevor wir hineingehen, sollten wir dir vielleicht noch beibringen wie du der Königin Respekt zollen kannst. Also, du –"

„Ich weiß, was ich tun muss. Trotzdem, danke", er wollte so wenig wie möglich Zeit mit so etwas verlieren.

Seine Reisegefährten schauten ihn daraufhin etwas verwundert an und Murtagh fragte: „Bist du sicher?"

Ile lächelte: „Ja, ich bin mir da vollkommen sicher." Wie oft hatte er die Etikette für diesen Fall einüben müssen... Sein Lehrer, der auch sein Vater gewesen war, hatte früher darauf bestanden.

Jetzt meldete sich auch Hírador: _Wir wissen, wie man den ranghöheren Elfen seinen Respekt zeigt._

Keiner der anderen schien besonders überzeugt und schließlich sagte Arya: „Dann begrüße mich auf die Art der Elfen, Ile."

Er tat wie geheißen, führte Mittel- und Zeigefinger an den Mund und sprach die Begrüßungswörter in der Alten Sprache.

Die Elfe hob die Augenbraue und erwiderte die Begrüßung.

Die anderen, inklusive der beiden Drachen, Saphira und Dorn, schauten nun noch verdutzter drein.

„Wo hast du das gelernt?", fragte Eragon ihn ganz erstaunt.

„Ehrlich gesagt: Das ist meine Sache", er wusste, dass er unhöflich klang, doch er wollte an keine Zweifel daran aufkommen lassen. Er würde es ihnen nicht sagen, dazu hatte er sich entschieden.

Eragon zog die Brauen zusammen und sah so aus, als wollte er etwas entgegnen, doch Murtagh zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Komm. Die Königin wartet."

Sie gingen hinein. Arya vorneweg. Sogar die Drachen konnten bequem eintreten, so groß war dieser Saal.

Am anderen Ende saß die Königin der Elfen, Islanzadi.

Die Wände waren, wie alles andere auch, aus Holz. Doch dieser war kunstfertiger gearbeitet als alles andere bisher und das wollte etwas heißen, denn alles in Ellesméra war von Künstlerhand geschaffen.

Selbst Ile konnte seine Bewunderung für diesen Ort kaum verbergen.

Sie gingen gemessenen Schrittes zum anderen Ende des Saals, wo der Thron stand. Die Königin selbst saß gerade aufgerichtet auf dem Thron und wirkte, mit dem weißen Gewand, was sie trug, sehr majestätisch.

Als sie angekommen waren, verbeugten sie sich und führten die Finger an die Lippen. Dann sprachen sie die Begrüßungswörter. Die Königin erwiderte den Gruß, dann sprach sie: „Ich freue mich, nun auch noch den letzten der neuen Drachenreiter Willkommen heißen zu dürfen."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, von euch lernen zu dürfen", Ile wusste, dass dies eine schwache Antwort war und das man wohl mehr von ihm erwartet hätte, doch er wollte das Gespräch so schnell wie möglich auf seine Ausbildung lenken, um das Schlimmste hinter sich zu bringen.

_Ich weiß, das fällt dir schwer, aber bitte habe es nicht so eilig. Uns wird hier eine große Ehre zu Teil._

_Ich vergesse meine Höflichkeit schon nicht, keine Sorge._

Nun wandte sich die Königin an Hírador und begrüßte auch ihn. Er neigte seinen Kopf zum Zeichen des Respekts.

_Bitte, du musst dich vor mir nicht verneigen, Drache._

_Es ist mir eine Ehre Euch kennen zu lernen und ich erweise Euch hiermit meinen Respekt._

Die Königin neigte nun ebenfalls ihren Kopf.

_Vielen Dank dafür. Ich weiß dies zu schätzen._

Sie drehte sich wieder zu Ile.

„Du möchtest sicher so bald wie möglich deine Ausbildung beginnen", das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

Ile sah sie nur weiterhin an und nickte leicht.

„ Da wir nicht wissen, wie viel du schon gelernt hast, werden wir dich erst testen, sowohl in der Magie, als auch im Schwertkampf, aber auch in der Alten Sprache. Du verstehst sicher diese Notwendigkeit."

„Natürlich", er versuchte nicht allzu ungeduldig zu klingen, um niemanden zu verärgern.

„Doch heute Abend werden wir erst ein Fest feiern, zu Ehren der neuen Drachenreiter. Du und dein Drache möchtet vorher vielleicht noch ein bisschen ruhen, um euch von eurer Reise hierher zu erholen", sie winkte einen Elfen herbei, „Gerat wird euch zu eurem Quartier führen."

„Vielen Dank, Königin", sagte Ile in der Alten Sprache. Auch Hírador verabschiedete sich und sie folgten Gerat hinaus.

* * *

PS: Ein frohes neues Jahr 


	5. Chapter 5

Hier ist auch schon das fünfte Kapitel. Diesmal war ich ein bisschen schneller ;)

Das hier ist für alle, die wissen wollen, warum Murtagh wieder auf der guten Seite ist.

* * *

**Murtaghs Zweifel**

Eragon sah dem neuen Dracheneiter nach. Sein Drache ging kurz hinter ihm und sie schienen sich zu unterhalten.

Er nickte Murtagh zu und die beiden verbeugten sich vor der Königin und baten, sie zu entschuldigen. Dann gingen sie hinaus, gefolgt von ihren Drachen.

_Er ist merkwürdig, findest du nicht auch?_, fragte Eragon Saphira, die leise schnaubte. 

_Du bist auch merkwürdig, auf deine Art. Was genau meinst du? Ich habe nur gesehen, dass er sich gut auskannte. Es ist doch gut, wenn er ein paar Grundlagen schon beherrscht._

_Ja, aber er wollte uns nicht sagen, woher er diese Grundlagen kannte Ich werde ihn später noch einmal danach fragen._

_Tu das, wenn du das für richtig hältst. _

Eragon sah sie fragend an. _Du denkst anders?_

_Nein, ich denke nur sie sollen sich mit dem Essen nicht so viel Zeit lassen, mein Magen beschwert sich nämlich langsam._

_Saphira!_

_Was denn?_

Eragon seufzte und grinste dann. _Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich, weißt du das?_

Sie ließ ihr kehliges Lachen hören. _Danke, so etwas hört ein Drache immer gern. Vor allem von seinem Reiter._

_Du weißt, wie das gemeint war._

Plötzlich stupste ihn Murtagh in die Rippen und er wurde sich wieder bewusst, wo er überhaupt war.

„Hat Saphira lustige Dinge zu erzählen?", Murtagh hatte sein schelmisches Lächeln aufgesetzt.

„Ja, sie ist wie immer ein richtiger Scherzbold, mein Kleine", dafür bekam er eins mit Saphiras Pranken über.

Murtagh wurde jetzt ernst. „Was hältst du von unserem neuen Reiter?"

„Saphira findet nichts merkwürdig, doch ich persönlich würde doch gerne wissen, woher er die Etikette der Elfen kennt, vor allem, da die Elfen diese Etikette nicht durch die Welt tragen. Wenn er einen Lehrer hatte, wüsste ich zu gern, wer das sein sollte. Alle ehemaligen Drachenreiter sind tot. Außer Oromis und Galbatorix und von den beiden wissen wir, dass sie ihm wohl nichts beigebracht haben."

Murtagh dachte nach, dann sagte er: „Vielleicht war es ein früherer Freund der Elfen, oder jemand, der mit den Varden Kontakt hatte."

„Ja, etwas anderes kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen. Ich werde unseren Freund jedenfalls heute abend noch mal danach fragen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er dir etwas sagen wird. Er wirkte nicht sonderlich erpicht, etwas darüber zu sagen, meinst du nicht auch. Du könntest natürlich auch versuchen, in seinen Geist einzudringen, doch ich denke nicht, dass das einfach wird. Die Mauern um seinen Geist sind sehr gut und relativ undurchdringlich. Mit deinen Kräften würdest du ihn wahrscheinlich brechen können, aber ich denke, das trägt nicht gerade zur Gastfreundlichkeit bei und er scheint sich hier sowieso nicht so wohl zu fühlen."

„Er kann sich uns nicht einfach verschließen. Er gehört zu uns und wir müssen ihm doch vertrauen können, nicht wahr?", sofort bereute er, was er gesagt hatte. Murtaghs Gesichtszüge wurden hart.

„Wenn wir danach gehen, dürfte ich auch nicht hier sein. Denn wirklich vertrauen, tut mir hier niemand außer dir und Saphira. Nicht, das ich das nicht verstehen würde, aber Vertrauen scheint kein sehr großes Kriterium hier zu sein."

„Arya vertraut dir genauso wie ich! Die Elfen würden dich nicht hier sein lassen, wenn sie dir nicht vertrauen würden, das weißt du genau."

„Ich bin nur hier, weil sie mich gründlich durchleuchtet haben und nichts finden konnten und aus keinem anderen Grund, außer dem, dass sie mich im Kampf gegen Galbatorix brauchen. Und wenn das wirklich Vertrauen ist, was sie mir entgegenbringen, dann kenne ich anscheinend die Grundbedeutung dieses Wortes nicht. Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe und Arya macht da keine Ausnahme, sosehr du das auch hoffen willst."

Eragon wusste, worauf er anspielte und wurde prompt rot, natürlich wusste er auch, dass Murtagh Recht hatte. Die Elfen vertrauten ihm nicht und eine kleine, sehr nervige, Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass sie allen Grund dazu hatten.

Murtagh war vor ungefähr anderthalb Jahren von Galbatorix gefangen genommen worden. In Urû'Baen berührte er eines der Dracheneier und Dorn wurde geboren, danach musste Murtagh Galbatorix viele Versprechen in der Alten Sprache geben, die er nicht brechen konnte, oder er starb. Bei der ersten Begegnung mit Murtagh, nach seiner Verwandlung in einen Diener Galbatorix', kam Eragon nur knapp mit dem Leben davon, damals hatte Murtagh ihn entkommen lassen, doch er hatte auch gesagt, dass Galbatorix dies nicht noch einmal geschehen lassen würde. Also, trainierte Eragon seine Kräfte noch mehr als vorher, doch auch sein zweiter Kampf mit ihm verlief zu Murtaghs Gunsten, wenn auch knapp. Doch zu Eragons Glück waren die Elfen in der Nähe, die ihn retteten und Murtagh gefangen nahmen.

Aufgrund seiner Schwüre, war es Murtagh damals nicht möglich gewesen, ihnen etwas zu erzählen, den Elfen gelang es trotzdem einige der Zauber rückgängig zu machen, die auf Murtagh lagen, unter anderem auch den Fluch, Eragon zu töten. Zum Reden bringen konnten sie ihn trotz allem aber nicht.

Da hatte sich plötzlich der Drache Dorn eingeschaltet und Murtagh vor den Schwüren gerettet, indem er sich selbst opferte. Von da an war Murtagh zwar befreit, doch er konnte sich an die Zeit bei Galbatorix nicht mehr erinnern und deswegen auch keine Schlachtpläne des bösen Königs, oder sonst etwas, preisgeben.

Als Murtagh kurz darauf klar wurde, was sein Drache für ich getan hatte, war er am Boden zerstört und flehte die Elfen an, ihm seinen Drachen zurückzubringen, zuerst hatten sich diese geweigert, doch Murtaghs Flehen war immer dringlicher geworden und schließlich stimmten sie zu. Die besten Magier der Elfen versammelten sich mit Murtagh und sie sprachen eine uralte Formel über dem toten Körper von Dorn. Bei der anschließenden Beschwörung wurden zwei der Elfen getötet, doch das Kunststück gelang.

Danach hatten Dorn und Murtagh Unterricht bei Oromis und Glaedr erhalten, um auch noch den kleinsten Funken Magie aus ihnen herauszuholen, das Training war sehr erfolgreich und die beiden waren fleißige Schüler, doch die meisten der Elfen konnten nicht verzeihen, was Murtagh getan hatte. Ihrer Meinung nach, hatte er den Tod der beiden Magier bei der Beschwörung geplant, um die Elfen für den bevorstehenden Kampf noch weiter zu schwächen, doch da das niemand beweisen konnte und die Königin und Oromis Murtagh gut gesinnt waren, duldeten sie ihn und seinen Drachen in Ellesméra.

„Also, bis nachher dann, Eragon", Murtagh schlug seinem Freund, der in Gedanken versunken schien, auf die Schulter.

„Ja, bis zum Fest", Eragon war klar, dass Murtagh gerade an dasselbe gedacht haben musste, wie er.

_Es wird noch einige Zeit dauern, bis die Elfen ihm vertrauen. Er wird sich erst in der Schlacht beweisen müssen, fürchte ich. Gut, dass die Elfen seinen wahren Namen ändern konnten, denn sonst wäre sein Drache umsonst gestorben_, meinte er zu Saphira.

_Ja, dann hätte Galbatorix trotz aller Bemühungen noch die volle Kontrolle über Murtagh. Hoffen wir, dass dies auch wirklich gewirkt hat, denn wenn nicht, haben wir einen Verräter in den eigenen Reihen und das wäre das Schlimmste, was uns passieren könnte._

Eragon wurde aufbrausend. _Er gehört zu uns Saphira, er hat den Elfen und mir gegenüber in der Alten Sprache gesprochen, er kann nicht lügen._

_Und wenn er es selbst noch nicht weiß? Dann würde er nicht wissentlich lügen und dann könnte er auch in der Alten Sprache-_

Eragon unterbrach sie: _Saphira, bitte fang du nicht auch noch an, an ihm zu zweifeln. Er wird es merken und nur noch verschlossener werden._

_Ich glaube, dass er sich dessen, was ich gerade gesagt habe, selbst ganz gut bewusst ist. Ich glaube deswegen will er auch so wenig mit uns zu tun haben, um nicht zufällig etwas Wichtiges aufzuschnappen und das ist auch der Grund, warum die Elfen ihm so misstrauen._

_Ich werde ihn da nicht noch weiter reintreiben. Murtagh ist mein Bruder und mein Freund, ich lasse ihn nicht wegen einer Vermutung, die sich wahrscheinlich als falsch rausstellt, im Regen stehen lassen und das kann auch keiner von mir verlangen._

Er hatte so überzeugend gesprochen, dass Saphira leicht den Kopf senkte und ihm in die Augen sah. _Du bist wirklich erwachsen geworden, Kleiner. _

Eragon strich mit seiner Hand über ihren Kopf. _Komm, wir gehen uns ein bisschen ausruhen, vor dem Fest. Und dann werde ich den neuen Drachenreiter ausfragen. _

Darauf stieg Eragon auf ihren Rücken und sie flog los.

* * *

Übrigens: Ein paar Reviews wären wirklich nett :) 


	6. Chapter 6

Hier ist das sechste Kapitel! Wenn es im Moment ein bisschen länger dauert, tut es mir leid, aber da gerade die Schule wieder angefangen hat, ist im Moment viel los, also sorry ;)

Gut, viel Spaß beim Lesen auch weiterhin.

Und vielen Dank an Witch-Hexe für ihr Review.

Wie immer sind diese auch erwünscht :)

* * *

**Vorbereitungen **

Gerat begleitete sie, bis zu einer der Baumbehausungen. Sie war größer als die meisten anderen, die Ile bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Das Geländer der Treppe, von der er jedoch nur die untersten Stufen sehen konnte, war reich verziert, er konnte erkennen, dass es sich dabei meist um Darstellungen von Früchten handelte, gelegentlich auch mal ein Tier.

„Du musst dort die Treppe hoch, Drachenreiter, dein Drache kann fliegen, oben befindet sich ein Eingang", Gerat hatte in der Alten Sprache gesprochen und schaute jetzt mit halb skeptischer, halb schadenfroher Miene Ile gespannt an.

„Ja, natürlich. Danke, für deine Führung, Gerat", Ile hatte es verstanden, was Gerat das hinterlistige Grinsen, welches er nicht hatte unterdrücken können, vom Gesicht wischte. Denn Ile hatte auch in der Alten Sprache geantwortet und nicht nur das, er hatte jedes Wort so perfekt artikuliert, als würde er in seiner Muttersprache sprechen.

Der verdutzte Elf verbeugte sich und ging davon.

_Die Königin wird das sicher erfahren_, Hírador klang eher belustigt als besorgt, _Der arme Kerl wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah._

_Er wollte mich austricksen, dass geschieht ihm recht und wenn es so die Königin erfährt, umso besser. Ich sagte doch, ich will keine Zeit vergeuden. Das wir heute Abend eine Feier veranstalten, halte ich schon für Verschwendung genug_, Ile konnte nicht anders, als sich über so eine Unannehmlichkeit zu beschweren.

_Immer dran denken: Das ist eine große Ehre. Wie viele Menschen bekommen schon Ellesméra zu sehen und wenn dann auch noch ein Fest _zu ihren Ehren_ gefeiert wird... Die meisten Menschen würden alles dafür geben. Ich weiß, was du sagen willst: Erstens: Du bist _nicht_ wie andere Menschen und Zweitens: Du bist noch nicht mal ganz Mensch._

_Wie immer richtig_, Ile erlaubte es sich seinen Drachen anzugrinsen. _Wer als Erster oben ist. _Und schon rannte er die Treppe hoch, in einem halsbrecherrischem Tempo, das bei jedem normalem Menschen wohl zu einem gesundheitsschädlichem Sturz geführt hätte.

Ile rannte und rannte und wurde trotz der beträchtlich ansteigenden Stufen nicht müde. Er hatte natürlich viel Ausdauertraining gemacht und da war diese Treppe nur eine kleine Übung. Als er oben ankam, atmete er dreimal tief durch, um seinen Puls zu beruhigen.

_Du lernst es wohl nie, oder? Man kann nicht schneller als ein Drache sein_, Hírador lag auf dem für ihn vorgesehen Podest und gähnte demonstrativ in Iles Richtung, _Ich werde immer erster sein, wenn es um die Schnelligkeit geht, das weißt du doch, _trotz seiner großen Worte war Ile sich bewusst, dass der Drache nur kurz vor ihm angekommen war, doch da er ihn in seinem Stolz nicht kränken wollte, sagte er: _Du hast wohl Recht, oh großer Drache,_ bei den letzten Worten verbeugte er sich auf lächerliche Weise, wofür Hírador sich von ihm wegdrehte.

Ile schaute sich lächelnd in dem Raum um. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite von Híradors Podest stand ein Bett, welches wohl für ihn bestimmt war. Gleich links war eine Tür, die zu einem angrenzenden Raum führte, hinter ihm ging es natürlich wieder zum Eingangsbereich mit der Treppe. Sein Drache war durch eine große Öffnung in der Wand rechts von ihm gekommen. Er sah, dass davor Vorhänge waren, um sich nachts vor zu viel Licht und Geräuschen zu schützen.

Er ging auf das Bett zu und sah, dass darauf Gewänder aus feinstem Stoff lagen. Er hob sie hoch und stellte fest, dass diese Kleider genau seine Größe hatten. Sie waren aus grünem Stoff.

_Ihnen gefallen wohl meine Kleider nicht besonders_, dachte er und fuhr mit der Hand über den Stoff. Er fühlte sich an wie fließendes Wasser in seinen Händen, auch war das Gewand sehr leicht.

Ile legte nun seinen Reisemantel ab und schnallte sein Schwert los, er hatte es geschmiedet, als er vierzehn war, doch es erfüllte seinen Zweck immer noch genauso gut wie damals. Es war aus einem besonderen Metall gemacht, welches sein Vater besorgt hatte. Er legte es ordentlich auf das Bett und ging in den anderen Raum, den er noch nicht betreten hatte.

Allem Anschein nach schien es ein Bad zu sein, in der Mitte war eine große Kuhle, in die er sich bequem hätte reinsetzen können.

_Aha, jetzt weiß ich auch, warum sie wollten, dass ich noch vor dem Fest hier reingehe. Ich soll wohl noch ein Bad nehmen_, bei diesem Gedanken musste er Grinsen. Er war immer gern baden gegangen, vor allem im Fluss, gleich neben seinem Dorf. Genau dort hatte ihm sein Lehrer und Vater das Schwimmen beigebracht.

Also zog er seine Klamotten aus, ließ das Wasser ein und stieg in die Kuhle. Er wusch sich gründlich und nahm dann den Spiegel, der neben ihm, am Rand der Kuhle, lag.

Er schaute sich an. Sein Bartflaum war ziemlich gesprossen in den letzten Tagen, denn er hatte, seit er Eragon, Murtagh und Arya im Wald entdeckt hatte, sich nicht mehr rasiert. Seine elfischen Züge erkannte man sehr genau, doch er hatte noch immer keine Spitzen Ohren, etwas was sein Vater immer sehr merkwürdig gefunden hatte, nicht mal eine kleine Erhöhung war festzustellen. Eigentlich war er froh darüber, denn das würde ihn wohl von den anderen Drachenreitern abheben.

Genauso wie sein Bart waren auch seine Haare ziemlich...-gewuchert. Er konnte nicht sagen, dass sie einfach nur gewachsen waren, was er auf dem Kopf trug, glich mittlerweile nur noch Gestrüpp. Es war schon tief in seine Stirn gewachsen, sodass er sich sie schon immer aus den Augen streichen musste, falls er wirklich etwas sehen wollte. Der Rest seines Haares ging ihm schon über die Ohren, etwas sehr ungewohntes für ihn, da er es immer kurz getragen hatte.

_Na ja, vielleicht ist es Zeit für eine Veränderung_, überlegte er. Jetzt, wo er sich im Spiegel betrachtete, war es ihm fast ein bisschen peinlich, die Königin in diesem Aufzug begrüßt zu haben.

Er sah sich um, er wollte wenigstens auf dem Fest ein bisschen gepflegt aussehen, doch er konnte keinen Rasierer entdecken. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sprach ein paar Wörter auf der Alten Sprache. Sein Bart fiel ab, zur Prüfung fuhr er sich mit der Hand über sein Kinn.

_Das wird schon gehen._

Dann nahm er sich seine Haare vor. Zuerst sein doch etwas nerviges Pony. Dann sein Haupthaar, welches er etwas kürzer machte.

Kurz darauf stieg er aus der Wanne und trocknete sich mit Tüchern, welche die Elfen bereitgelegt hatten, ab. Er besah sich noch einmal im Spiegel und kramte dann eine Bürste hervor um seine Haare noch etwas zu bändigen. Nach über einer Minute befand er es für gut und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer, dort legte er die Elfengewänder an.

Doch obwohl sie sehr leicht waren und eigentlich auch angenehm zu tragen, war ihm unwohl in diesen Klamotten. Man konnte keinerlei Waffen verstecken, sein Schwert würde er wohl auch hier lassen müssen. Ohne das gewohnte Gewicht fühlte er sich jetzt schon seltsam, aber nicht auf eine positive Art und Weise.

Hírador sah ihn kritisch an.

_Es ist komisch, dich so sauber und fein rausgeputzt zu sehen. Wirkt irgendwie unecht. Du bist nicht dreckig..._

_Na, danke. Willst du damit sagen, ich wäre immer schmutzig? _

_Na ja, du kannst auch nicht sagen, dass du immer sauber wärst, oder? Außerdem steht dir Dreck im Gesicht, das macht dich männlicher._

Ile brauchte etwas, um zu begreifen, dass sein Drache ihn auf den Arm nahm. Er funkelte ihn halb beleidigt, halb belustigt an. Er drehte sich um, damit Hírador sein Lächeln nicht sehen konnte.

_Wie der Reiter, so auch der Drache, nicht wahr?_

_Wie bitte?!?!_, Hírador war so schnell auf den Beinen, dass er sich fast den Kopf an der Decke stieß.

Ile lachte jetzt laut: _Wie du mir, so ich dir, mein Freund. Aber vielleicht hast du Recht, so richtig wohl fühle ich mich in diesen Gewändern nicht. Ich finde sie haben keinen praktischen Nutzen, sie sind anscheinend nur da, um gut auszusehen. Ich glaube dieses Fest wird ziemlich langweilig und es wird sich ewig in die Länge ziehen, doch ich werde wohl hingehen müssen, meinst du nicht?_

_Ja, das ist wohl so. Die Elfen wären zutiefst beleidigt, wenn du nicht hingehen würdest, denn immerhin ist es ein Fest zu deinen Ehren._

_Zu meinen Ehren, wie das klingt_, er klang fast wütend, _Ich brauche das nicht. Ich möchte doch einfach nur meine Ausbildung abschließen und nichts weiter._

_Ile, ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich, aber bitte habe etwas Geduld. Selbst Galbatorix braucht Zeit, um seine Truppen zu mobilisieren, er wird Morgen bestimmt noch nicht vor der Tür stehen, da bin ich mir sicher_, Ile war klar, dass sein Drache die Wahrheit sprach, doch er konnte und wollte auch nicht länger warten.

_Diesen Tag werde ich noch überstehen, aber Morgen werde ich gleich an den Ausbilder herantreten, damit wir schnell vorankommen._

Hírador seufzte ob der Unnachgiebigkeit seines Reiters, doch er gab sein Einverständnis.

_Und jetzt Ile, steig auf, wir wollen doch einen guten Eindruck machen und ich denke, wenn wir zusammen hinunterfliegen, hat es auch einen gebührenden Showeffekt_, er lachte.

Ile stimmte mit ein und stieg auf.


	7. Chapter 7

Und auf geht's mit einem neuen Kapitel.

Vielen, vielen Dank an meine beiden Reviewer, da freut man sich doch, wenn man hört, dass es wenigstens zwei Leuten gefällt :)

Hier gehe ich jetzt zum ersten Mal auch mal ein bisschen auf Eragon und Arya ein. Ich glaube, dass ist mir nicht wirklich gelungen, aber es muss irgendwie rein, finde ich ;)

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Viel Spaß weiterhin.

* * *

**Der Beginn des Festes **

Eragon wandte seinen Blick nach oben, um herauszufinden, warum die Elfen so aufgeregt waren. Beim nach oben Sehen erkannte er den Drachen Hírador, auf dessen Rücken wohl Ile saß. Sie flogen in einer großen Spirale nach unten auf den Boden zu.

_Junge Drachenkerle!_, schnaubte Saphira, _Die führen sich immer auf. Die brauchen immer irgendeinen Showeffekt! Das da kann doch jeder!_

_Dafür, dass du eigentlich noch nie einen jungen männlichen Drachen gesehen hast, kennst du dich ja ganz gut aus_, Eragon hätte fast gelacht, doch er wusste, er hätte Saphira damit beleidigt und das wollte er natürlich nicht.

_Ha ha ha, sehr witzig, Eragon. Du weißt, dass ich viel Wissen von meinen Vorfahren in mir trage, auch die haben so etwas erlebt._

_Dürfte ich hervorheben, dass du nur ungefähr zwei Jahre älter bis, als Hírador?_

_Aber ich habe in dieser Zeit schon viel gelernt und er wirkt noch sehr jung. Bist du sicher, dass sie Training erhalten haben?_

_Ziemlich, ja. Gerat hat uns erzählt, dass er womöglich perfekt die Alte Sprache spricht. Das kann keiner, ohne einen Lehrer gehabt zu haben, meinst du nicht?_, Eragon schaute zu dem Drachen und seinem Reiter hinüber, denn sie waren gerade gelandet. _Es ist wohl an der Zeit sie in Empfang zu nehmen, oder?_

_Ja, das könnte durchaus sein, mein Kleiner_, sie richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf, was vermutlich dazu dienen sollte, Hírador ein wenig einzuschüchtern, denn sie war im Gegensatz zu ihm recht stattlich.

Doch den grünen Drachen schien das weniger zu interessieren, er schaute sich neugierig um, doch behielt er immer ein Auge auf seinen Reiter. Er schnüffelte an einigen Pflanzen, bei einer jedoch musste er niesen und daraufhin ließ er es bleiben.

Ile hatte ihm zugesehen und verkniff sich das Lachen, während Eragon auf ihn zuging, um ihn Willkommen zu heißen.

„Sei gegrüßt, Ile. Willkommen auf deinem Fest", Eragon lächelte ihn an und Ile lächelte zurück, auch wenn ihm diese Situation etwas peinlich schien.

„Guten Abend, Eragon Schattentöter, es ist mir eine Ehre hier sein zu dürfen."

Er sprach mit sehr gewählten Worten, doch Eragon bemerkte den leichten Unmut in seiner Stimme, trotzdem führte er Ile zum Festplatz, welcher feierlich mit Girlanden und Lampen in allen Farben geschmückt waren. Überall hingen Blumen und Früchte.

Jetzt schien sich Ile sichtlich fehl am Platze, er zog die Schultern etwas hoch, als müsse er sich gegen diese Pracht schützen, die ihm hier entgegenschlug. Er war es nicht gewohnt so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Eragon war solche Dinge mittlerweile gewöhnt und er wusste auch, dass Hírador mehr Aufregung hervorrufen würde, als Ile, doch dem schien das wohl gerade Recht zu sein.

Er stand etwas abseits und lächelte verstohlen, während die Elfen um seinen Drachen schwirrten, um ihn von allen Seiten zu betrachten. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Reiter, gefiel Hírador das Getue um ihn, er genoss es sichtlich.

Eragon ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung der Speisetafel, denn er hatte Arya entdeckt und wollte zu ihr.

„Ob unser neuer Freund wohl noch nie auf einem Fest war?", Murtagh war gerade neben Eragon aufgetaucht und er schaute zu Ile und Hírador hinüber, „Er benimmt sich auf jeden Fall so, finde ich."

Ein bisschen aus dem Konzept gebracht sagte Eragon: „Er ist viel Trubel um seine Person anscheinend nicht gewöhnt, nicht so wie wir", setzte er als Scherz hinzu.

Murtagh lachte: „Ja, das sind wir wohl, aber es war nicht immer zum Guten. Wir sind gezeichnete Personen, Eragon, auch du und ich mussten uns daran erst gewöhnen. In Ile werden viele Hoffnungen gesetzt, er ist der letzte der neuen Reiter, er wird sich in den nächsten Tagen beweisen müssen und er muss noch einiges erklären."

„Ja, das denke ich auch und deswegen werde ich ihn heute Abend schon darauf ansprechen", er schaute in den Himmel und entdeckte über sich Milliarden von Sternen, „Ich denke, es ist ein guter Abend dafür."

„So gut wie jeder andere, aber eine Warnung muss ich aussprechen, mein alter Freund: Dränge ihn zu nichts. Wenn er dir nichts erzählen will, dann lass ihn zufrieden. Ich habe damals auch Zeit gebraucht, ich konnte dir zuerst auch nicht erzählen, wer ich bin, erinnerst du dich? Er braucht diese Zeit vielleicht auch, um Vertrauen aufzubauen. Irgendwann kommt er von alleine, da bin ich sicher."

Eragon nickte, denn er erkannte die Weisheit hinter Murtaghs Worten. Nein, er würde Ile zu nichts drängen, doch er würde auch nicht so schnell aufgeben, egal was Murtagh sagte, dieser junge Mann war anders, das hatte er ihm von Anfang an angesehen. Was ihn am meisten störte, war das Fehlen der spitzen Ohren, denn es war normal, dass Drachenreiter mit der Zeit elfenähnliche Ohren bekamen, doch bei Ile fehlten diese voll und ganz und das, wo er seinen Drachen nun schon seit einiger Zeit hatte. Auch darauf würde er Ile später am Abend ansprechen.

„Also, ich denke, wir sehen uns beim Essen?", fragte Murtagh

„Ja, vermutlich..."

„Hey, Eragon", Murtagh begann vor seinen Augen mit der Hand zu winken, um ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurückzuholen, „Weilst du noch unter uns?"

„Ja,... ja, Entschuldigung, natürlich sehen wir uns beim Essen", als Murtagh daraufhin verschwand, ging Eragon mit festen Schritten auf Arya zu, doch sie drehte sich, ob absichtlich oder zufällig, genau in diesem Moment zur Königin, um mir ihr zu sprechen. Etwas enttäuscht und auch beleidigt, drehte er sich in eine andere Richtung und entfernte sich von dem Fest. Im Moment gab es für ihn nichts zu tun.

Saphira hatte mittlerweile eine Unterhaltung mit Hírador angefangen, Murtagh sprach mit einigen Elfen, natürlich in Begleitung seines Drachen und Ile war gerade zur Königin gerufen worden. Arya war jetzt vollkommen verschwunden.

Er ging noch etwas in den Wald hinein und setzte sich in einen Baum.

Seine Gedanken wanderten in Arya's Richtung. Seit der letzten Schlacht mit Galbatorix' Schergen hatte sie nicht mehr allein mit ihm gesprochen, was er als beunruhigend empfand. Arya wusste zwar, was er für sie empfand, doch seit seinem Verwandlungsfest hatte er vor ihr keinen Gefühlsausbruch mehr gehabt. Seine Gedanken gingen zwar immer noch oft in ihre Richtung und er fühlte nicht weniger für sie, doch sie hatten im Stillschweigen eine Vereinbarung getroffen, dass er seine Gefühle für sich behalten sollte. Er konnte es relativ gut verstecken, doch natürlich war Murtagh aufgegangen, was er empfand. Murtagh hatte schon früher geahnt, was Eragon für die Elfe irgendwann einmal fühlen würde, schon als sie sie damals aus Gil'Ead gerettet hatten. Eragon hatte einige Probleme damit, mit seinen Gefühlen hinterm Berg zu halten, doch er hatte sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt und sprach nur noch mit Saphira über diese Dinge.

Doch jetzt hatte Arya schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Hatte er sie in irgendeiner Weise verletzt? Was hatte er nur getan?

Keine dieser Fragen konnte er beantworten. Er hatte sich in den letzten Monaten recht ruhig verhalten und versucht die nicht gegen sich aufzubringen und hatte auch versucht seine Gefühle unter Verschluss zu halten.

Er schüttelte sich, es hatte keinen Sinn über so etwas nachzudenken. Er musste sich auf sein Gespräch mit Ile einstellen. Er wusste, dass Ile zunächst abblocken würde, er würde ihm erzählen, dass es ihn nichts anging, er wolle seine Vergangenheit für sich behalten. Eragon hatte das schon oft erlebt und wusste, wie er damit umzugehen hatte. Ihm war klar, dass er heute Abend wenig, vielleicht sogar, gar nichts erfahren würde, doch er schwor sich, nicht locker zu lassen.

Plötzlich schreckt er auf. Vom Festplatz her war eine helle Glocke erklungen, das Zeichen zum Essen.

Er sprang von seinem Baum und machte sich auf, um zu speisen.

_Wo warst du?_, die energische Frage war von Saphira gekommen.

_Ich musste nachdenken_, gab er als Antwort zurück, was ja auch nur die reine Wahrheit war.

_Also, dieser Hírador hat doch mehr Ahnung vom Leben eines Drachen, als ich gedacht hätte. Er weiß einige Dinge, die ich erst bei Oromis erlernt habe. Ich habe ihm eben ein paar Fragen gestellt, er gibt zu, dass sie einen Lehrer hatten, doch über die Identität dieses Lehrers schweigt er beharrlich. Vielleicht ist er doch nicht so jung, wie ich dachte._

_Ich hatte recht! Sie hatten tatsächlich einen Lehrer, das ist unglaublich! Morgen bei den Prüfungen müssen wir so viel wie möglich testen, um zu sehen, wie weit sie wirklich schon sind. Wenn es nötig ist, müssen wir an ihren Stolz appellieren, wenn sie meinen sich irgendwie durchmogeln zu können. Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht, Saphira!_

_Was habe ich gut gemacht?_, sie schien ernstlich verwundert über diese Aussage.

_Ich meine, du hast schon mal ein paar wichtige Informationen gesammelt_, Eragon setzte sich nun an den Tisch, auf der rechten Seite von ihm nahm Murtagh Platz, auf der linken Seite saß Ile, genau neben der Königin, was ihn sehr zu verunsichern schien.

_Ich habe keine „Informationen gesammelt"_, Saphiraklang wütend, _Ich habe mich nur mit Hírador unterhalten. Ich will niemanden ausspionieren, Eragon!_

Danach zog sie sich aus seinem Geist zurück und Eragon hockte nun etwas niedergeschlagen am Tisch und fühlte sich viel zu neugierig. Vielleicht würde er doch nicht so verbissen auf Ile einreden.

* * *

Jetzt kommt natürlich wiedermal eine Aufforderung zum reviewen. 

Also, da unten ist so ein Knopf, der gerne mal gedrückt werden möchte, der brauch nämlich auch ein bisschen Zuneigung :)


	8. Chapter 8

So, jetzt geht's hier auch mal wieder weiter. Tut mir leid, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich bin nicht wirklich zum Schreiben gekommen, in den letzten Tagen. (Schule, bäh!!!!!)

In diesem Kapitel werden Ile mal ein paar unangenehme Fragen gestellt :)

Vielen Dank natürlich an meine drei Reviewer Witch-Hexe, sus und lauretta-8, ich freue mich immer über jegliche Kommentare, weil sie irgendwie bei den Eragon-Geschichten allgemein sehr spärlich sind.

Also, das könnt ihr natürlich auch wieder nach diesem Kapitel machen (höhö), denn der Knopf unten ist einsam und verlassen.

Viel Spaß weiterhin.

* * *

**Fragen über Fragen**

Ile hatte die Anweisung bekommen, sich auf die rechte Seite der Königin zu setzen. Dort angekommen rutschte er erst einmal unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl herum, um die bequemste Position zu finden. Er versuchte so wenig wie möglich Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, damit er sich so unbehelligt wie möglich umsehen konnte.

Eragon tauchte am Tisch auf und setzte sich rechts von ihm auf den Stuhl, er sah etwas niedergeschlagen aus. Eigentlich wollte Ile ihn fragen, was los sei, doch seine Kehle schien ungewöhnlich trocken zu sein und er wagte nicht auch nur einen Ton herauszubringen. Vermutlich hätte er sowieso nicht mehr als ein Krächzen zustande gebracht und er wollte keine unangenehmen Fragen nach seinem Gesundheitszustand hören.

Er konzentrierte sich also auf den Teller, der vor ihm stand und versuchte nicht auf die Leute zu achten, die ihn ansahen und neugierige Blicke in seine Richtung schossen, doch da er ein Drachenreiter war und deswegen eine sehr gute Wahrnehmung hatte, wollte ihm dies nicht so recht gelingen.

Sein Drache war mit den anderen beiden am anderen Tischende platziert worden, doch er konnte seinen Blick nicht heben und sie ansehen, denn er befürchtete in ein Gespräch verwickelt werden zu können und das wollte er in seiner momentanen Stimmung lieber vermeiden.

Jedoch konnte er spüren, dass sein Drache viel Spaß hatte, was vermutlich an den Elfen lag, die ihn wohl immer noch umschwärmten. Er wollte seinem Drachen die Aufmerksamkeit zugestehen und versuchte nicht, mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Ile?", Eragon war wohl gerade aufgefallen, dass Ile mit ziemlich glasigem Blick durch seinen Teller hindurch gestarrt hatte.

Ile hob ruckartig den Kopf, was Eragon etwas erschreckte, worauf er ein wenig zurücksetzte.

„Ja, natürlich, mir geht's gut", brachte Ile schließlich hervor. Er war stolz, dass seine Stimme sich nicht so brüchig anhörte, wie er gedacht hatte, „Ich habe nur etwas nachgedacht."

Eragon schien nicht besonders überzeugt und hob eine Augenbraue. „Mir ging es am Anfang genauso, mach dir nichts draus. Das erste Festessen ist das Schlimmste, danach wird es besser, das verspreche ich dir", er setzte ein Grinsen auf, um Ile aufzumuntern.

Dieser versuchte zurückzugrinsen, was ihm jedoch, wie er selber bemerkte, misslang und wohl eher aussah, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen. Daraufhin ließ er jegliche Gesichtsregung bleiben und fand seinen Teller wieder sehr interessant.

Dann begannen die Elfen, die Musikinstrumente trugen, zu spielen und Ile kam nicht umhin aufzusehen und die Königin anzusehen, welche sich gerade erhoben hatte, genau wie ihre Tochter. Ile sah in die Runde, um festzustellen, ob dies ein Zeichen zum allgemeinen Erheben war, doch keiner stand auf und so blieb auch er auf seinem Platz sitzen, was ihn ungemein erleichterte, denn er glaubte nicht, dass seine Beine ihnen tragen würden.

Die Königin, genau wie ihre Tochter, war in die feinsten Gewänder gehüllt, beide wirkten majestätisch und sie überstrahlten alle an diesem Tisch.

Ile begann langsam sich über sich selbst zu ärgern, denn normalerweise war er nicht so leicht zu beeindrucken und er war auch niemand, der schnell die Sprache verlor. Er riss sich zusammen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, kurz darauf spürte er, wie er ruhiger wurde und er konzentrierte sich jetzt auf die Elfenkönigin, die gerade begonnen hatte zu sprechen.

„Ich wünsche allen hier Anwesenden einen wundervollen Abend", sie sprach in der Alten Sprache, um die Ehrlichkeit ihrer Worte zu unterstreichen, anscheinend hatte sie wirklich von dem Zwischenfall mit Gerat gehört. Bei diesem Gedanken lächelte Ile innerlich, doch nach Außen hin bewahrte er eine interessierte Maske.

_Wieder mal ein Test_, dachte er.

Natürlich verstand er jedes einzelne Wort, er war daran gewöhnt. Sein Vater hatte auch fast immer in der Alten Sprache gesprochen.

Die Königin sprach weiter: „Dieses Fest heute Abend wird zu Ehren des Drachen Hírador und seines Reiters Ile, den letzten der drei neuen Drachenreiter, gefeiert", diesem entging natürlich auch nicht die Reihenfolge, in welcher sie aufgezählt wurden. Seine rechte Augenbraue zog sich leicht in die Höhe, was der Königin entging, da sie nicht auf ihn achtete und in die Runde sah, wohl aber bemerkte das Arya, Ile sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel in seine Richtung schauen, „Dieses Fest heute Abend könnte vielleicht das letzte sein, das wir je wieder feiern werden, deswegen wird es auch besonders groß ausfallen. Galbatorix beginnt seine Truppen zu sammeln, das heißt der letzte und entscheidende Kampf steht bevor. Wir werden wohl noch ein paar Monate Zeit haben, doch auch wir müssen damit beginnen, unsere Truppen zu sammeln und uns vorbereiten.

Die Varden werden uns natürlich unterstützen, auch die Zwerge haben sich dazu bereiterklärt. Der König der Zwerge, Orik, hat alle Hilfe versprochen, die er uns geben kann. Natürlich steht die Ausbildung dieses Drachenreiters und seines Drachen jetzt an erster Stelle. Die anderen beiden werden das Land absuchen nach Spionen von Galbatorix und sie werden versuchen ein paar der Schlachtpläne herauszubekommen, auch werden sie versuchen herauszufinden, ob Galbatorix Urû'Baen schon verlassen hat.

Aber nun genug von diesen Dingen. Lasst uns essen und trinken und feiern!", sie klatschte in die Hände und sofort erschienen einige Elfen und brachten das Essen. Sehr viel zu Essen, wie Ile bald feststellte. Natürlich war kein Fleisch dabei, Ile kannte das schon, wenngleich er trotzdem ab und zu noch etwas Fleisch aß. Er wusste, dass Fleisch viele Eiweiße enthielt, die den Pflanzen fehlten, doch er wusste auch, dass er heute Abend keines bekommen würde, nur den Drachen wurden Fleischspeisen serviert.

Ile sah zu Hírador hinüber und sah, dass er missmutig auf sein Essen herabsah, er fing sein Essen einfach lieber selbst, denn dabei konnte er fliegen und das tat er am aller liebsten, natürlich mit Ile auf seinem Rücken, damit sie die tollkühnsten Manöver ausprobieren konnten.

Ile fiel plötzlich auf, dass Arya immer noch stand und sah sie nun gespannt an, während alle anderen schon anfingen zu essen. Nach ungefähr einer Minute begann Arya zu singen, sie stimmte ein Lied zum Essen an, eine wunderschöne Untermahlung der leisen Musik, die wieder eingesetzt hatte.

Nun tat sich auch Ile etwas auf seinen Teller und fing an zu essen. Natürlich aß er in Maßen, denn er musste morgen fit sein für die Prüfungen, welche die Königin ihm stellen würde. Er ließ auch die Finger von jeglichen alkoholischen Getränken. Das Essen schmeckte fantastisch, die Elfen verstanden es einfach aus jeglicher Pflanze ein leckeres Essen zu machen.

Er wollte gerade eine Unterhaltung mit seinem Drachen beginnen, als er den Blick der Elfenkönigin, Islanzadi, auf sich spürte, er hob den Kopf, schluckte seinen Bissen hinunter und sah sie fragend an. Im nächsten Augenblick wusste er, dass dies ein Fehler gewesen war, denn sie sagte: „Gerat hat mir erzählt, dass du die Alte Sprache sehr gut beherrschst und du hast bei meiner Rede vorhin auch so gewirkt, als hättest du alles verstanden, da liege ich doch richtig, nicht wahr?", sie war wohl nicht der Typ für small talk.

Ile seufzte innerlich. _Ich hätte es wissen müssen. _„Ja, ich habe Eure Rede verstanden, Königin", das war alles, was er sagte, er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass er das nicht vorhergesehen hatte. Seinen Drachen würde sie in Ruhe lassen, das wusste er, doch er war nur der Reiter.

„Ich frage mich, und einige andere auch, woher kennst du die Alte Sprache so gut? Es gibt kaum jemanden, der sie beherrscht, geschweige denn so gut wie du. Hattest du einen Lehrer?", Ile konnte sehen, dass die Königin sehr gespannt auf seine Antwort war.

Er überlegte, was er antworten sollte, sein Lehrer hatte ihn immer zur Ehrlichkeit ermahnt, doch noch wollte Ile dieses Geheimnis nicht preisgeben. Es war seine Sache, er war sein Vater und Lehrer gewesen und er fühlte, er würde ihn verraten, wenn er Islanzadi alles sagen würde. Deshalb sagte er nur: „Ein Mann in meinem Dorf kannte die Alte Sprache noch aus alten Tagen, er war der Dorfälteste und er sah in mir Potenzial und brachte sie mir in _allen Feinheiten _bei", er betonte diese Worte etwas, damit die Königin verstand, was er sagen wollte. Sie brauchten ihn nicht großartig zu prüfen, die Alte Sprache war ihm so vertraut wie die Sprache seines Dorfes.

Die Elfe versuchte ihre Überraschung zu verbergen, doch Ile bemerkte doch das leichte Zucken in ihrem Gesicht. Im Grunde hatte er nicht wirklich gelogen, sein Vater hatte tatsächlich das Potenzial in ihm entdeckt, doch natürlich hatte er das schon vermutet und war nicht zufällig darauf gestoßen, doch trotzdem war Ile froh, dass die Königin nicht in der Alten Sprache mit ihm redete.

„Hast du noch mehr in deinem Dorf gelernt?"

„Ja, auch den Schwertkampf lernte ich dort und auch die Magie, mein Dorf ist voll von ungewöhnlichen Leuten, wir lebten im Verborgenen und das wird auch so bleiben", diesmal sah er ganz deutlich einen Anflug von Ärger über Islanzadis Gesicht huschen, doch auch das überdeckte sie schnell mit einem Lächeln.

„Das war mehr als deutlich", sie nickte in seine Richtung und ließ ihn nun in Frieden, doch Ile wusste, das dies nicht das Ende der Diskussion gewesen war, er würde morgen nach den Prüfungen wohl noch einiges mehr über sich ergehen lassen müssen.

Arya, die das Gespräch unauffällig mitgehört hatte, sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. Fast schien es so als wäre sie beeindruckt, wegen des Rückgrats, welches er gerade bewiesen hatte. Sie hatte sich wohl schon damit abgefunden, dass Ile nichts sagen würde, auch das konnte aus ihrem Gesicht lesen, doch die Königin würde nicht so schnell aufgeben, das war ihm klar.

Er wandte sich von ihr ab und aß ruhig weiter, er würde sich jetzt noch keine Gedanken darüber machen.


	9. Chapter 9

Und das nächste Kapitel :) Diesmal war ich wieder etwas früher und es ist auch ein bisschen länger als sonst, was manche bestimmt freuen wird.

Wieder ein großes Danke an die Reviewer. Ein herzliches Willkommen an Rubics Cube und nochmal ein fettes Danke!!

Und nicht vergessen: Der Knopf unten zum Reviewen findet das echt toll, wenn man auf ihn drückt, er bekommt sonst nämlich nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit ;)

* * *

**Das Ende einer Feier**

Eragon wandte sich wütend von der Gesellschaft ab und eilte im Laufschritt zu seiner Unterkunft. Er hatte das Gespräch zwischen der Königin und Ile mitangehört und interessiert gelauscht, doch Ile hatte keines seiner Geheimnisse gelüftet, er würde es so schnell auch nicht tun, denn Eragon wusste, wenn man der Elfenkönigin persönlich Widerstand leisten konnte, hatte man ein starkes Rückgrat.

Doch der Grund warum er so wütend war, war Aryas Blick, welchen sie Ile zugeworfen hatte, nachdem Ile ihre Mutter fürs erste in die Schranken gewiesen hatte. Dieser Blick war für Eragons Geschmack etwas zu intensiv gewesen, es hatte ausgesehen, als würde Arya Ile bewundern. Was sollte das? So toll war diese Leistung auch wieder nicht!

Eragon rannte mittlerweile, denn er war außerhalb der Feier und somit konnte ihn auch keiner sehen. Er musste sich irgendwie beruhigen, er musste ein paar Mal sein Kissen schlagen, oder sonst irgendetwas, sonst würde er verrückt.

Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Arya sich in so jemanden wie Ile so schnell verlieben konnte, was hatte dieser dahergelaufene Hund, was er nicht hatte?? War es nur wegen der Geheimnisse, die er hatte? Fand Arya das Geheimnisvolle an diesem Milchbubi so toll?

Er war jetzt in seinem Zimmer angekommen und begann damit sein Kissen zu malträtieren, schon bald flogen daraus Federn hervor, doch das machte ihn nur noch wütender, denn das Kissen gab seiner Wut nicht genug Widerstand.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

Eragon hielt etwas schockiert inne und sah sich um: Überall lagen Federn herum. Das konnte er niemandem zumuten, also rief er: „Einen Moment, ich komme sofort."

Er stand auf, legte das Kissen wieder auf sein Bett, kehrte mit der Hand schon mal ein paar Federn unters Bett und dann ging er zur Tür, öffnete sie einen Spalt breit und schlüpfte hinaus. Dann stutzte er wieder, denn vor ihm stand Ile. _Toll, der hat mir noch gefehlt zu meinem Glück._

Ile sah ihn etwas irritiert an, doch dann fasste er sich und sagte: „Entschuldige, dass ich störe, Eragon Schattentöter, aber du warst so schnell weg und ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen."

Eragons Wut, die er durch den Schock von Iles Ankunft kurzzeitig vergessen hatte, kochte wieder hoch. Was wollte dieser verdammte Typ hier? Konnte er ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

„Ich hoffe es geht schnell, ich habe nicht allzu viel Zeit", er wusste, dass er schroff war, vor allem als er Iles verdutzte Miene sah, da dieser wohl nicht verstand, was Eragon hatte. Er dagegen war zutiefst befriedigt, er wollte ihm irgendwie zeigen, dass er es sich mit ihm verscherzt hatte.

Wahrscheinlich war er unfair, denn Ile hatte keine Ahnung in was er hineingeraten war, doch irgendjemand musste Eragons Wut zu spüren bekommen, jemand, der nicht einfach auseinander riss, wie ein Kissen, jemand, der standhalten konnte. Und nun war er hier, es war doch sein Fehler!

„Ja, natürlich, ich wollte dich von nichts abhalten", Ile war sehr höflich, was Eragons Wut nur noch mehr anfachte, vielleicht sollte er ihm einfach eine reinhauen.

_Kleiner, tu das nicht!_, in seiner Wut hatte Eragon ganz vergessen, dass Saphira jeden einzelnen seiner Gedanken mitbekommen hatte,_ Was denkst du dir? Der Junge kann doch nichts dafür! Manchmal frage ich mich, ob du wirklich weiser geworden bist._

Ihre Worte trafen Eragon und er schämte sich, was zur Rotfärbung seiner Wangen führte.

Ile, der nun überhaupt nichts mehr zu verstehen schien sprach einfach weiter, um die Situation wieder auf ein Niveau zu bringen, auf dem er mitreden konnte.

„Ich wollte wissen, was genau man von uns verlangt, ich meine von uns Drachenreitern. Sind wir nur hier, um gegen Galbatorix zu kämpfen, oder erfüllen wir noch einen anderen Zweck?", Eragon sah, dass Ile ihn genau musterte, er legte seine Stirn in Falten und überlegte, doch kurz darauf sagte Ile schon: „Wenn du nicht willst, können wir das auch ein andermal besprechen."

Er wandte sich schon zum Gehen, doch Eragon hielt ihn zurück: „Nein, Ile, es ist gut, dass du gefragt hast, das zeigt, dass du dich wirklich damit auseinandersetzt und nicht einfach alles auf dich zukommen lässt. Das ist ein guter Zug an einem Drachenreiter", Ile schien von diesem Lob und von dem Umstand, dass Eragon nun doch bereit schien mit ihm zu reden, sehr erstaunt zu sein. Eragon fuhr fort: „Wir neuen Drachenreiter haben natürlich die Pflicht Galbatorix zu stoppen, was danach ist, wissen wir noch nicht so genau, doch ich denke, wir drei müssen dann, zumindest teilweise, eine neue Drachenreiterregierung aufbauen."

„Und wer garantiert uns, dass wir nicht genau _das _werden, was wir versuchen zu zerstören?"

„Das kann uns keiner garantieren, Ile, wir müssen das selbst regeln, aber ich denke, die Elfen und die Zwerge werden uns nicht einfach machen lassen was wir wollen. Wir müssen in dieser Sache Eigenverantwortung übernehmen. Ich weiß, dass ich es um einiges vereinfache, doch im Moment sollten wir uns darauf konzentrieren, was vor uns liegt."

Ile war einen Augenblock still, dann sagte er: „Aber liegt das nicht auch genau vor uns?"

Eragon war überrascht. Dieser junge Mann machte sich tatsächlich einige Gedanken, vielleicht sogar mehr als er selbst. „Ja, da hast du wohl recht. Alles liegt vor uns, nicht wahr?", jetzt wollte er auch mal etwas Tiefgründiges sagen, um nicht als Idiot dazustehen.

Ile lächelte: „Vielleicht ist das richtig. Ich werde jetzt gehen, Eragon Schattentöter, damit du in Ruhe deine Arbeit erledigen kannst." Sie verbeugten sich noch voreinander und dann ging er. Jetzt tat es Eragon wirklich leid, ihn so angefahren zu haben, denn er wollte sich wahrscheinlich nur mit ihm unterhalten, um das Eis etwas zu brechen.

Eragon ging in sein Zimmer und sah wieder das Durcheinander, welches er angerichtet hatte, er wählte ein paar Worte in der Alten Sprache und setzte das Kissen mitsamt seinen Federn wieder zusammen. Eragon seufzte und setzte sich aufs Bett, diese Chance hatte er verpasst, wenn er weiterhin so rüde zu Ile war, würde er wohl nie etwas erfahren. Murtagh hatte vermutlich recht mit seiner Annahme, dass Ile erst mit der Sprache herausrücken würde, wenn er genug Vertrauen zu ihnen gefasst hatte, doch so würde das nicht funktionieren, dass sah er ein. Was er jetzt auch einsah, war, dass Arya vermutlich nichts von Ile wollte, sondern einfach nur beeindruckt davon gewesen war, wie er sich zur Wehr setzen konnte, eine Eigenschaft, die ein Drachenreiter gut gebrauchen konnte. Eragon hatte auch, genau wie Murtagh, das Gefühl, dass Ile jeder Art von Eindringung in seinen Geist standhalten konnte, solange sie nicht zu gewaltsam war. Ile war wohl schon wesentlich weiter in seinem Training, als er gedacht hatte und er war auch kein naiver Bauernjunge, so wie er einer gewesen war, dieser junge Mann machte sich jetzt schon Gedanken über Dinge, die er in seinem Alter noch nicht mal gekannt hatte. Eragon glaubte auch, dass Ile jemanden an den König verloren hatte, so wie er über Galbatorix sprach, doch natürlich war niemand vor dem bösen König sicher. Er konnte jeden auf seine Seite ziehen, deswegen hatten sie bis jetzt auch eine direkte Konfrontation mit ihm vermieden. Besonders Murtagh hatte Angst wieder auf Galbatorix zu treffen, denn er wusste nicht, was dann passieren würde.

_Machst du dir jetzt auch Gedanken?_, Saphira war auf dem Weg zu Eragon, das konnte er spüren.

_Ich mache mir oft Gedanken, nur nicht darüber._

_Nein, das stimmt, du denkst lieber an unsere Arya und warum sie andere Männer anguckt, nicht wahr?_

Eragon lief so dunkelrot an, dass man ihn in drei Meilen Entfernung noch sehen konnte. _Das ist gar nicht wahr._ Kurz nachdem er das gesagt hatte, wünschte er sich ganz tief in den Boden, er wusste wie kindisch er klang.

_Ja und Galbatorix ist der netteste Mensch von Alagaësia. Dich selbst kannst du nicht belügen und da wir ziemlich eng miteinander verbunden sind, klappt das bei mir auch nicht so gut._

Eragon wandte sich vom Eingang ab, als Saphira kam, damit sie seine neue Hautfarbe nicht direkt bemerken würde.

Saphira war inzwischen auf ihrem Podest gelandet und kringelte sich schon für die Nacht ein, doch dann klopfte es plötzlich wieder. Sie sahen sich an und fragten sich, wer so spät noch kommen würde.

Eragon stand auf und ging zur Tür. Er öffnete und vor ihm stand Murtagh, er hatte sich offensichtlich beeilt, denn er war ganz außer Atem. Eragon sah ihn fragend an.

Murtagh ging an Eragon vorbei und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, dann sah er Eragon erwartungsvoll an.

„Was?", Eragon wurde unter diesem Blick sehr nervös und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Warum warst du so schnell weg?", Eragon glaubte, dass Murtagh ganz genau wusste, warum er so schnell weg war. Das machte das Ganze nicht unbedingt leichter ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich weiß nicht..., ich wollte ins Bett", endete er etwas lahm.

„Ja, natürlich. Das hat nichts mit einer gewissen Elfe zu tun, oder?"

Eragon hasste sich dafür, dass er schon wieder dunkelrot anlief. „Nein, ich wollte wirklich nur ins Bett."

„Eragon, Eragon, du bist mein Bruder und mein Freund, vor mir kannst du nicht mehr viel geheim halten", er hatte den Nerv sehr breit zu grinsen. „Du bist verliebt, alter Kumpel, das sieht jeder hier. Vielleicht solltest du mal damit anfangen, deine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten, oder zumindest, sie nicht immer offen auf deinem Gesicht zu tragen, das wäre auch im Kampf ein Vorteil, wie du sicherlich weißt, auch wenn du natürlich sehr weit oben bist", sein Grinsen war verschwunden.

„Ja, ich weiß", er war etwas geschockt, dass er anscheinend immer noch offen seine Gefühle herumtrug, er hatte gedacht er wäre besser geworden, im Verstecken seiner Gefühle.

„Ich komme morgen wieder, jetzt ist es schon spät", er stand auf und klopfte Eragon auf die Schulter, „Schlaf schön", dabei grinste er wieder, doch diesmal sehr zweideutig.

Als Murtagh gegangen war, setzte sich Eragon auf seine Bettkante und nahm die Hände vors Gesicht.

_Alles wird gut, mein Kleiner. Du lernst es schon noch, du hast schließlich den Meister im Verstecken von Gefühlen als Bruder und das ist doch schon mal was, nicht wahr?_

_Ja, er wird mir helfen, immer.

* * *

_

Falls ihr irgendwelche Anregungen oder Kritik oder Lob habt, immer her damit :) 


	10. Chapter 10

Tatatatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Das zehnte Kapitel und die lang erwarteten Prüfungen warten nur darauf gelesen zu werden, wollen wir doch mal sehen, was Ile alles so kann, hm? ;)

Ich weiß es schon! (höhö)

Vielen Dank mal wieder an meine Reviewer: Sus, meine liebe Bald-Lehrerin Kiene (hoffe, dir geht's gut;)), lauretta8 und Rubics Cube, hab' euch alle lieb. Und freu mich auf weitere Reviews von euch.

**

* * *

**

**Prüfungen **

Ile ging langsam zurück zu seiner Baumbehausung. Eragon schien ziemlich verwundert darüber gewesen zu sein, dass er ihn besucht hatte, vor allem schien er am Anfang wütend über irgendetwas gewesen zu sein, Ile hoffte inständig, dass nicht er der Grund war, denn er wollte keinen der anderen beiden Drachenreiter gegen sich aufbringen. Sie mussten schließlich zusammen kämpfen und sich auch vertrauen können.

_Du redest von Vertrauen?_, Ile hasste diese Stimme in seinem Kopf, die sich immer sehr nach seinem Vater anhörte, denn es war sein Gewissen und das meldete sich immer in den unpassendsten Momenten. _Irgendwann wirst du es ihnen erzählen müssen, ob du willst oder nicht._

_Ja, ich weiß_, gab Ile trotzig zurück, _aber noch nicht!_

Er stieg schon die Treppe hoch und als er oben angekommen war, ging er geradewegs in das Schlafzimmer. Hírador war noch nicht da, was ihn nicht wirklich wunderte, da dem Drachen wohl noch immer viel Aufmerksamkeit zuteil wurde, Ile gönnte ihm das von Herzen und freute sich für seinen Drachen.

Ile zog seine Robe aus und sein Untergewand wieder an und legte sich ins Bett, morgen würde bestimmt ein anstrengender Tag werden.

Er dachte wieder daran, wie Eragon geguckt hatte, als er ihn gefragt hatte, was wohl nach der Schlacht mit Galbatorix sein würde. Eragon schien sich über so etwas noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht zu haben, doch Ile konnte das nicht verstehen, denn es ging immerhin um ihr aller Schicksaal. Dachte Eragon womöglich, dass er den Kampf mit Galbatorix nicht überleben würde, dachte er, es würde keinen Sinn machen über so etwas nachzudenken? Ile dachte an fast nichts anderes, aber vielleicht auch nur, weil er sich nicht eingestehen konnte, dass dieser Kampf sein Ende sein konnte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen nur so kurz zu leben, denn die alles entscheidende Schlacht würde bald kommen, das war jedem klar, auch ihm, doch sterben würde er nicht! Das schwor er sich hiermit und gleichzeitig wusste er, dass er nie selbst über sein Schicksaal würde entscheiden können, zumindest nicht ganz allein.

_Machst du dir schon wieder so viele Gedanken, Ile?_, Hírador war gerade im Anflug auf den Eingang, der für ihn vorgesehen war, _Du solltest wirklich damit aufhören, davon bekommt man graue Haare und das wäre in deinem Alter doch etwas merkwürdig, meinst du nicht?_

Wie so oft musste Ile über seinen Drachen grinsen, Hírador schien das perfekte Gegenstück zu ihm zu sein, er brachte Ile von seinen trüben Gedanken weg und zeigte ihm die fröhliche und unbeschwerte Welt, während Ile Hírador den Ernst des Lebens beibringen konnte.

_Du weißt doch, mein Freund, ich mache mir immer Gedanken. Auch über, wie nennst du diese Fragen noch gleich? „Dinge, die einen Weisen zur Verzweiflung bringen, doch dem Narren vollkommen egal sind". _

_Ja, so bist du nun mal, Ile und genau deswegen, bin ich bei dir geschlüpft._

Hírador flog elegant durch die Öffnung und stupste Ile kurz darauf mit seiner Nase an, um ihm seine Zuneigung zu zeigen.

_Danke_, sagte Ile nur und vergrub sein Gesicht in dem seines Drachen. Er konnte Híradors warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren und fühlte sich sofort zu Hause, seit einem Jahr schon wusste Ile, was er in seinem bisherigen Leben vermisst hatte, nämlich die Nähe des Drachen, welcher zu ihm gehörte. Früher hatte er immer geglaubt, dass der frühe Verlust seiner Mutter in ihm diese Gefühle ausgelöst hatte, doch das Eigentliche war das Fehlen des besten Freundes gewesen und er war einfach nur froh, dass er diesen jetzt endlich gefunden hatte. Hírador war es in seinem Leben in dem Ei natürlich nicht anders ergangen, er hatte ewig auf den gewartet, bei dem er schlüpfen konnte und dann war Ile gekommen und hatte ihn befreit, aber umgekehrt war es genauso gewesen, Hírador hatte Ile wieder näher zu seinem Vater gebracht, die beiden hatten die Beziehung zueinander, nach dem Tod von Iles Mutter, verloren, doch Hírador hatte Iles Vater die Gelegenheit gegeben, sich in Iles Augen wieder zu beweisen.

_Denk nicht mehr so viel nach, Ile. Morgen ist ein großer Tag, die Prüfungen liegen an und wir sollten ausgeschlafen sein, findest du nicht?_, Hírador gähnte und Ile konnte dabei das gigantische Maul des Drachen in seinen vollen Ausmaßen sehen.

_Ja, aber nur, wenn du mich bis dahin nicht ausversehen gefressen hast_

Der Drache klappte auf der Stelle sein Maul zu, was ein äußerst unangenehmes Geräusch erzeugte, welches Ile die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ.

Hírador legte sich nun auf das Podest, während es sich Ile im Bett bequem machte, die Decke, unter der er lag, verbannte er jedoch recht schnell wieder, da ihm darunter zu warm war.

Kurz darauf waren die beiden schon eingeschlafen und man hörte nur noch tiefes Atmen aus der Baumbehausung der beiden.

Der nächste Morgen brach mit einer hellen Sonne an, die, zu Iles Unglück, genau auf ihn schien und er davon natürlich wach wurde. Jetzt verfluchte er sich dafür, am Abend zuvor nicht die Schutzvorrichtung zugezogen zu haben. Doch er wollte jetzt nicht aufstehen, um seinen Drachen nicht zu wecken, dieser lag, natürlich noch friedlich schlafend, immer noch auf seinem Podest. Ile konnte alle möglichen Grüntöne erkennen, jetzt, da die Sonnenstrahlen auf seine Schuppen fielen.

Ile schaute bewundernd zu, wie sich das Licht an dem natürlichen Schutz seines Drachen brach und dachte gleichzeitig an die bevorstehenden Prüfungen. Er fragte sich, was wohl von ihm und seinem Drachen verlangt werden würde. Der Schwertkampf war natürlich klar und er wusste auch, dass die Elfen sehr erstaunt sein würden, wenn er einen von ihnen schlagen konnte. Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber er wollte unbedingt den Elfen im Schwertkampf schlagen, den sie ihm vorsetzen würden. Wahrscheinlich einen nicht allzu erfahrenen, denn sie dachten ja nicht, dass er schon so weit in seiner Ausbildung vorangeschritten war. Die Magie-Prüfung würde auf jeden Fall auch drankommen, hauptsächlich wahrscheinlich um zu testen, welche Wörter er in der Alten Sprache kannte. Gut, dass die Elfen nicht wussten, dass es noch ein Dorf außerhalb ihres Waldes gab, dass die Alte Sprache auch noch oft benutzte. Es war zwar nicht die Muttersprache, doch man sprach doch noch oft in ihr, um die Deutlichkeit seiner Worte zu unterstreichen. Ile glaubte auch, dass man sie im Wissen um Alagäsia prüfen würde. Hírador würde vermutlich seine Fähigkeiten im Fliegen beweisen müssen und sein Wissen über Winde und Luftlöcher und sonstiges würde man wohl auch abfragen.

Innerlich lachte Ile. Das alles hatten sie schon vor Ewigkeiten gelernt, hauptsächlich von seinem Vater, doch auch sein Dorf hatte tatkräftig mitgeholfen. Er hatte niemandem gegenüber Verpflichtungen eingehen müssen, die Leute im Dorf hatte er freiwillig beschützt, besonders vor den wilden Tieren, die in letzter Zeit sehr umtriebig geworden waren, aber auch vor Urgals musste er seine Leute beschützen.

Nach dem Tod seines Vaters, waren die meisten Dorfbewohner in ihren Hauptsitz umgezogen, wo sie jetzt auf Ile und Hírador warteten, bis sie ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen haben würden. Mit dem Gedanken daran, welche Verantwortung er durch den Tod seines Vaters übertragen bekommen hatte wurde Ile fast schlecht. Er glaubte einfach nicht daran, dass er so ein guter Führer war wie sein Vater, doch das gesamte Dorf glaubte an ihn, auch die, die nicht im Dorf gelebt hatten, hatten sich für ihn ausgesprochen, als sie die letzte Versammlung gehabt hatten. Obwohl sie die Entscheidung nach Ellesméra zu gehen, Ile überlassen hatten, waren sie doch alle dafür gewesen, dass er hier her kam. Schließlich hatte er es auch für die beste Idee gehalten.

Ile stand auf und zog seine Hose an, dann ging er zu der Öffnung, durch die Hírador immer kam und sah nach draußen.

„So früh schon auf?", Ile drehte sich erschrocken um. Vor ihm stand Eragon, er hatte ihn nicht kommen hören, so tief war er in Gedanken gewesen. Wieder mal ärgerte er sich über sich selbst, dass er nicht aufmerksamer war, so wie sein Vater es immer gewollt hatte.

„Ähm, ja, ich..- ähm", mehr brachte Ile in dieser Schrecksekunde nicht raus. Er schüttelte einmal kurz den Kopf und schaffte es, wieder klar zu denken, „Ich bin etwas früher wach geworden."

Eragon hatte weniger festliche Kleidung als auf dem Fest an, doch sie wirkten immer noch recht königlich. Ile musste das Hochziehen seiner rechten Augebraue mit allem Willen unterdrücken. Er wollte Eragon schließlich nicht beleidigen.

„Verstehe", Eragon schmunzelte vor sich hin. Er dachte wohl, dass Ile aufgeregt war und deshalb nicht hatte schlafen können. Ile wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte ihm das auszureden und so schwieg er einfach und wartete darauf, dass Eragon wieder das Wort ergriff.

Er musste auch nicht lange warten: „Vielleicht hast du dich schon gefragt, was du heute beweisen musst", Ile nickte zum Zeichen, dass er wirklich schon darüber nachgedacht hatte, „Gut. Wie die Königin schon gesagt hat gehört heute der Schwertkampf dazu,", Ile fragte sich in seinem Geist, warum das eigentlich immer als erstes genannt wurde, „dann natürlich die Magie und du wirst auch gefragt werden, was du von der Alten Sprache weißt, denn es ist nicht damit getan, dass man nur Worte sagt, man muss sie auch in der richtigen Grammatik aussprechen", an dieser Stelle sagte Ile gar nichts, denn er hatte keine Lust, dass Eragon jetzt schon fragen stellen würde, die konnte er sich für später aufheben, denn Ile wusste ganz genau, dass man die richtige Grammatik benutzen musste, „Auch dein Drache wird geprüft werden, aber nicht von den Elfen, denn diese fühlen sich zu unwürdig dafür."

Hier horchte Ile zum ersten Mal auf. Würde er wirklich heute schon den legendären Drachen Glaedr kennen lernen? Sein Lehrmeister in Geschichte hatte ihm viel von dem goldenen Drachen erzählt.

Nach außen hin bewahrte er jedoch seine neutrale Maske und hob nur in höflicher Neugier die Braue. „Wirklich?"

„Ja, du wirst bestimmt staunen, so ging es zumindest mir und Murtagh, als wir ihn zum ersten Mal trafen. Die Prüfungen beginnen in einer Stunde, ich habe dir etwas zu Essen mitgebracht, dein Drache kann sich natürlich noch etwas anderes fangen", damit verließ er Ile dann auch.

_Hast du zugehört?_, diese Frage richtete sich an Hírador, der, kurz nachdem Eragon aus der Tür war, die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte. Ile hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass sein Drache wach geworden war.

_Ja, glaubst du, wir bekommen Glaedr heute schon zu sehen? Und seinen Reiter Oromis?_, Hírador klang aufgeregt.

_Ich weiß nicht, aber es könnte schon sein, oder?_

_ Hoffentlich! Ich möchte den Drachen sehen. Er kann mir bestimmt noch einiges beibringen, nichts gegen deinen Vater, aber er war nun_ _mal kein Drache._

Ile schnaubte. _Bist du dir da so sicher? Ich nämlich nicht._

Hírador lachte kehlig und flog nach draußen, um noch zu frühstücken. Ile ging währenddessen baden und aß danach sein Frühstück, das er von Eragon bekommen hatte, dann zog er seine Kleidung an, die er schon angehabt hatte, nicht die der Elfen, weil sie ihm zu feierlich schienen, natürlich durfte sein Schwert nicht fehlen. Dann war die Stunde auch schon fast um und er machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

Hírador wartete schon auf ihn, genauso wie Gerat, der gespannt zu Ile hochsah, wohl in der Hoffnung ihn vollkommen aufgelöst zu sehen, doch Ile war immer noch sehr gelassen, er wusste, was er konnte und was man ihm noch beibringen musste. Er beherrschte alle Standarttricks der Drachenreiter, was er wollte, war eine Ausbildung auf höherem Niveau. „Guten Morgen, Drachenreiter", Gerat verbeugte sich und er hatte natürlich wieder in der Alten Sprache gesprochen.

„Einen guten Morgen auch dir Gerat", Ile hatte keine Lust auf die Spielchen des Elfen, doch er wollte den Schein wahren und sagte diese Worte auch in der Alten Sprache, was ihn keinerlei Mühe kostete, was wiederum Gerat zu ärgern schien.

„Die Königin erwartet dich und deinen Drachen am Übungsplatz." Ile nickte und sie gingen zum Platz.

Keiner der Elfen trainierte heute, sie alle standen um das Rund herum und beobachteten Ile, Gerat und Hírador, wie sie immer näher kamen. Sie alle wollten sehen, wie sich der letzte der drei neuen Drachenreiter schlug. Die Königin stand mit ihrer Tochter und den anderen beiden Drachenreiter an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Platzes. Bis jetzt war in der Mitte noch niemand zu sehen, doch Gerat nickte Ile zu und er ging festen Schrittes zur Mitte des Übungsfeldes, sein Drache war kurz hinter ihm.

Die Königin schaute interessiert zu Ile hinüber, Eragon und Murtagh wirkten gut aufgelegt und Arya schaute wie immer so, dass man nicht wusste, was sie dachte. Saphira und Dorn standen etwas hinter den anderen, doch sie waren so groß, dass sie alles überblicken konnten.

Und dann hörte Ile, genau zur selben Zeit wie Hírador, das Geräusch von Flügelschlagen, kurz darauf sahen sie auch schon etwas großes, goldenes auf sich zufliegen. Ile zog scharf die Luft ein, dies war tatsächlich Glaedr und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, saß auf seinem Rücken Oromis, sein Reiter.

Sein Vater hatte ihm von den beiden erzählt, sie waren die einzigen, die von den Reitern übrig geblieben waren und sie versteckten sich, weil sie beide nicht mehr kampffähig waren und keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf die Elfen lenken wollten.

Dann landeten die beiden auch schon und Oromis stieg schwerfällig von seinem Drachen, Glaedr fehlte eins seiner Vorderbeine, Oromis schien äußerlich nichts zu fehlen, doch Ile wusste, dass er eine innere Sperre hatte, welche verhinderte, dass er höhere Magie einsetzen konnte, doch Ile war sich sicher, von ihm noch viel lernen zu können.

Sowohl Ile, als auch Hírador verbeugten sich, sie wussten, wen sie vor sich hatten. Die beiden schien es ein wenig zu überraschen, doch sie dachten sich anscheinend nichts dabei und Oromis kam auf Ile zu.

„Drachenreiter", das war alles, was er zunächst sagte, doch auch er sprach in der Alten Sprache. Ile gab das gleiche Wort zurück, dann führte er die Finger an die Lippen und grüßte Oromis auf die elfische Art und der gab den Gruß zurück.

„Willkommen zu deinen Prüfungen, Ile, der letzte der neuen Drachenreiter. Ich bin Oromis und dieser Drache dort ist Glaedr, wir waren einst Drache und Reiter, doch heute sind wir nur noch Lehrer", er lächelte und sah zu Eragon und Murtagh hinüber, „Heute werden wir sehen, was du alles kannst. Dein Drache wird getrennt eine andere Prüfung ablegen und zwar mit Glaedr und den anderen beiden Drachen, Saphira und Dorn. Fragen über mich werden wir auf später verlegen." Die ganze Zeit über hatte er in der Alten Sprache gesprochen.

Hírador lachte, aber nur so, dass Ile es hören konnte und sie wünschten sich gegenseitig Glück, danach flog er auch schon mit den anderen Drachen weg.

„Nun, Ile, da du alles zu verstehen scheinst, was ich sage, hast du deinen ersten Test schon bestanden, der zweite ist nun, dass du ein paar Worte der Alten Sprache sagen musst und dann werden Sätze drankommen und wir werden sehen, ob du mit der Grammatik gut klar kommst."

Natürlich kam Ile damit klar und so war diese Prüfung kein Problem für ihn. Die Elfen staunten nicht schlecht, als er alles richtig machte, was Oromis ihm auftrug, dieser behielt die ganze Zeit eine ruhige Miene und ließ sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. Er fragte und fragte, doch nichts konnte Ile erschüttern, er wusste, was er zu tun hatte und auch wie er es zu machen hatte. Sein Vater hatte dafür gesorgt.

Danach kam die Prüfung in der Magie dran. Er musste unter anderem Dinge in Bewegung versetzen, Wasser aus dem Erdreich aufsteigen lasse und noch anderes, was er mit Leichtigkeit erledigte. Danach kamen schwierigere Sachen dran, er musste zum Beispiel eine Kugel aus Wasser formen und in die seltsamsten Gestalten verwandeln. Dann wurde er über die Todesworte ausgefragt, die er auch alle kannte. Als sie damit fertig waren, sollte er mit der Magie seiner Umgebung einen Stein vom Boden heben, seine eigenen Reserven durfte er nicht anzapfen. Ile ging einen Moment in sich und nahm dann die Tiere und Elfen um ihn herum wahr, die Elfen blendete er direkt aus, ebenso die beiden Reiter, dann die schwachen Tiere und Pflanzen, was zurückblieb waren ein paar kräftige Hirsche und ein paar uralter Bäume, dann vollführte er den Zauber, ohne jemandem Schaden zuzufügen. 

Das schien nun alle zu überraschen, denn selbst Oromis sah beeindruckt aus, dieser Ausdruck verschwand jedoch schnell wieder und sie machten weiter. Jetzt war die Geschichte der Drachenreiter dran. Innerlich lachte Ile über die Einfachheit der bisherigen Aufgaben, das hier war sein Lieblingsthema gewesen. Er wurde alles mögliche gefragt, vom Anfang bis zum Ende der Drachenreiter, aber auch über die richtige Pflege der Drachen, wo er einige Male keine Antwort hatte, weil er das mit seinem Vater nie durchgegangen war, da dieses Thema erst später hatte kommen sollen, doch so weit war es nie gekommen. Er war froh darüber einige neue Dinge zu erfahren und die Elfen schienen einfach froh, dass er etwas falsch machte.

Als er schließlich auch diese Prüfung bestanden hatte, wenn auch mit kleinen Mängeln, kam nun endlich das, worauf alle hier anwesenden gewartet hatten: Der Schwertkampf.

Doch nicht Oromis würde gegen Ile kämpfen, sondern Gerat, der mit einem überheblichen Grinsen in die Mitte des Platzes kam. Ile zitterte nun fast vor unterdrückter Vorfreude, endlich würde er beweisen können, was er mit dem Schwert alles konnte.

Gerat zog blank und er tat es ihm gleich. Er packte sein Schwert mit der rechten Hand und zog es aus seiner Scheide von seiner rechten Schulter. Nun waren die Elfen vollkommen baff, als sie sahen, wie es aussah: Zuerst war da die Farbe: Grün. Die Elfen wusste natürlich, wie man Schwerter färbt, doch sie wussten nicht, dass dieses Geheimnis auch anderswo bekannt war. Am Schaft lief es erst genauso, wie jedes andere Schwert auch, doch ab der Mitte waren Bogen in das Schwert geschmiedet, so dass es fast zusammenlief, doch dann noch mal breiter wurde, bis es schließlich zur Spitze kam. Ile war sehr stolz auf die Form seines Schwertes, er hatte auch lange dafür gebraucht, doch er konnte sicher sein, dass es so ein Schwert nirgendwo sonst gab.

Gerat schien für kurze Zeit etwas unsicher, doch das verschwand schon nach kurzer Zeit, dann machten sie ihre Schwerter unscharf, indem sie sie mit einer Schutzschicht umgaben und dann hob Gerat sein Schwert in Kampfposition und Ile tat es ihm nach. Dann wachte ein unseliger Gedanke in ihm auf. Er würde Gerat erst mal in Sicherheit wiegen und erst später zuschlagen, also wartete er auf den ersten Angriff, der auch prompt kam und zwar mit ziemlicher Härte, er wehrte ihn geradeso ab und taumelte in gespieltem Gleichgewichtsverlust. Gerat fühlte sich schon als Sieger und ließ sich etwas Zeit mit seinem nächsten Schlag und Ile tat wieder das Gleiche wie beim Ersten. Danach griff Ile Gerat an, doch der parierte mit Leichtigkeit und ging wieder zum Angriff über. Dies ging dann ein paar mal so, bis Gerat beschloss, dass Duell zu beenden, doch gerade, als er zum finalen Schlag ansetzte, ließ Ile sein Schwert mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn niedersausen. Gerat, der mit einem Gegenangriff gar nicht mehr gerechnet hatte, riss das Schwert herum und bekam den Schlag nur knapp pariert, was seinen angeborenen Reflexen als Elf zu verdanken war. Ile war jedoch nicht in gnädiger Stimmung und ließ eine Schlagfolge auf Gerat niederprasseln. Dieser wich aus, weil er keine Möglichkeit sah, sie abzuwehren und machte eine Rolle zur Seite. Ile folgte ihm mit einem Sprung und wartete bis Gerat sich ein bisschen erholt hatte, er wollte schließlich nicht unfair gewinnen. Gerat sammelte sich rasch wieder und nun ging der Kampf erst richtig los, denn weder Ile noch Gerat wollten sich jetzt geschlagen geben.

Sie schenkten sich nichts mehr und wurden in ihrem, inzwischen schon fast tödlichen, Tanz immer schneller. Dann gelang es Gerat die Oberhand zu gewinnen und er schlug auf Iles linke Seite ein, weil er hoffte, dass er die linke Seite nicht so gut verteidigen konnte, da Ile ja allem Anschein nach, Rechtshänder war, doch auf eine solche Gelegenheit hatte der nur gewartet. Ile wechselte die Führerhand und schickte Gerats Schwert auf eine Reise übers Feld, dann setzte er dem Elf die Spitze seines Schwerts an die Kehle.

Gerat schien gar nicht begriffen zu haben, was vor sich ging. Die beiden atmeten schwer. Dann brandete Beifall auf und Ile wurde wieder bewusst, dass er bei seiner Prüfung war, er sah sich erschrocken um und steckte sein Schwert weg. Gerat wirkte wie auf den Schlips getreten und ging ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Ile stand nun ganz allein auf dem Feld, während die Elfen begeistert von seiner Leistung schienen. Die Königin, Oromis, Eragon, Murtagh und Arya jedoch sahen den jungen Mann etwas entsetzt an, denn sie stellten sich alle die gleiche Frage: Woher konnte er das?

Doch dann kam Oromis über das Feld und gratulierte ihm zu seinem Sieg und er sagte hätte jetzt nur noch eine Prüfung vor sich.

Iles Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen. Noch eine Prüfung? Er hatte seine ganze Kraft in diesen Schwertkampf gelegt.

„Was macht dein Drache gerade?", nur _das_ wollte Oromis wissen? Ile hätte fast laut aufgelacht.

„Er wird gerade von Glaedr in den verschiedenen Wegen einem Sturm auszuweichen geprüft."

„Drachenreiter! Komm bitte mit!", die Königin hatte gesprochen.

* * *

Ich kann leider nicht verprechen, dass ich immer so lange Kapitel schreibe, in Zunkunft, aber ich bemüh' mich :) 


	11. Chapter 11

Und hier ist das anscheinend heiß erwartete elfte Kapitel. Hoffentlich schlagt ihr mich danach nicht )

Hoffe, es gefällt euch auch weiterhin, na wir werden sehen ;) Wie ihr unschwer erkennt, ist das Kapitel wieder kürzer als das letzte, ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich es noch ausweiten kann, aber beim nächsten Kapitel scheib' ich wieder mehr, versprochen!!

Wie immer danke ich an dieser Stelle meinen Reviewern: sus und laurette8, hoffe ihr schreibt mir auch weiterhin so aufmunternde Sachen.

**

* * *

**

**Entscheidungen **

Ile sah sich verwirrt um. Warum klang sie so wütend?

Dann wurde ihm sein ganzes Debakel mit einem Schlag bewusst: Er hatte sein gesamtes Wissen preis gegeben, er war zu stolz gewesen, um ein paar Fehler zu machen, vor allem aber zu stolz Gerat gewinnen zu lassen, was wohl der größte Fehler von allen gewesen war.

Doch jetzt war es zu spät, um sich darüber noch Gedanken zu machen, da musste er jetzt durch, ob er wollte oder nicht. Das war seine eigene Schuld. Hírador hatte ihn davor gewarnt, doch er hatte ja nicht hören wollen und jetzt musste er die Konsequenzen tragen.

Er konnte spüren, dass auch Híradors Prüfung abgebrochen worden war, die Drachen kamen jetzt zurück, auf den Befehl der Königin hin, wie Ile annahm.

Arya, Murtagh und Eragon warteten auf ihn, während die Königin schon verschwunden war, er ging schnellen Schrittes auf die drei zu, die ihn alle drei mit einem undefinierbarem Blick ansahen. Er sah in ziemlich erstaunte Gesichter. _Kein Wunder_, dachte er, _Du hast dich gerade selbst verraten, du Idiot!_

In Eragons Gesicht schien für einen Moment sogar so etwas wie Triumph aufzuflackern. Er hatte wohl mit so etwas Ähnlichem gerechnet. Er hatte gewusst, dass sich Ile keine Fehler eingestehen würde.

Als er schließlich bei ihnen war, drehten sie sich um und gingen in Richtung des Thronsaals, Ile folgte ihnen. Er kam sich in diesem Moment wie der größte Schwachkopf der Welt vor.

_Was wirst du jetzt tun?_, natürlich musste diese Frage von Hírador irgendwann kommen, _Wirst du ihnen die Wahrheit sagen?_

_Das kann ich nicht, zumindest noch nicht_, Ile war nur noch verzweifelt, weil er wusste wie schwer das in die Tat umzusetzen war. _In meiner Vergangenheit haben sie nichts zu suchen, was meinen Vater angeht, werden sie es noch früh genug erfahren._

_Die Königin wird nicht so schnell aufgeben wie beim letzten Mal, das weißt du. Und vielleicht ist die Zeit jetzt gekommen, sich ihnen anzuvertrauen, sonst müssen sie davon ausgehen, dass wir zu Galbatorix gehören._

_Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ein Schüler Galbatorix' sich nicht auf so lächerliche Art und Weise verraten hätte. So was schaffe nur ich. Mein Vater wäre verdammt enttäuscht von mir, wenn er mich jetzt sehen könnte. Er hat mich besser trainiert, als es jemals jemand anderes könnte und was mache ich?Ich kann mich nicht zurückhalten, wenn es wichtig wird. Ich gehe unter die Elfen und zeige ihnen freimütig, dass ich mit Leichtigkeit jemanden von ihnen in die Schranken weisen kann._

Ile wollte sich noch weiter die Schuld an allem geben, doch sein Drache unterbrach ihn: _Ile, dein Vater wäre verdammt stolz auf dich, wenn er wüsste, dass du einen Elfen im Schwertkampf schlagen kannst. _Er_ wollte, dass du ihnen zeigst, was du kannst, wenn du nach Ellesméra kommst._

_Ja, aber sicher nicht in dieser Situation!_

_Ile, lass es gut sein, es nützt jetzt nichts mehr_, daraufhin schwiegen beide.

Sie standen jetzt vor dem Thronsaal. Sie warteten einige Augenblicke, bis sie die Drachen hörten, dann sahen sie auf und kurz darauf landeten diese auch schon. Hírador stellte sich sofort hinter Ile, um allen zu zeigen zu wem er stand. Glaedr war nicht dabei, er war vermutlich schon wieder zu Oromis zurückgeflogen, um ihm zu berichten, was Hírador alles konnte.

Arya nickte kaum merklich und sagte dann zu den beiden: „Die Königin wünscht euch alleine zu sprechen."

Ile wurde sofort misstrauisch. Alleine? Was wollte die Königin mit ihnen alleine besprechen?

Aber er tat wie ihm geheißen und ging in den Thronsaal, dicht gefolgt von seinem Drachen. Der Weg zur Königin schien unendlich lang zu sein. Der Thron wollte und wollte nicht näher kommen, während Islanzadi in majestätischer Haltung auf dem Thron saß und sie von oben herab anschaute, gingen sie auf sie zu.

Dann standen sie endlich vor ihr. Ile wollte sie auf die Art der Elfen begrüßen, doch die Königin wischte dies mit einer Handbewegung fort. Ile wusste, dass das eine Beleidigung war und verbeugte sich im Gegenzug auch nicht, was der Königin natürlich nicht entging. Er konnte dasselbe Spiel wie sie spielen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mich verstehst, also brauche ich auch nicht in der Menschensprache zu sprechen und ich bin mir genauso sicher, dass du weißt, warum du hier bist, ich brauche somit auch keine großen Reden zu schwingen. Das einzige was ich wissen will ist, wo, oder von wem, hast du das alles gelernt, was du eben gezeigt hast?", sie hatte einen scharfen Ton angelegt, der Ile wohl etwas einschüchtern sollte, doch er wurde langsam aber sicher wütend. Warum regten sich denn alle so darüber auf, dass er sein Fach beherrschte? Sie konnten doch froh sein, ihm nicht mehr alles beibringen zu müssen!

Trotzdem versuchte er seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen: „Königin, ich habe Euch schon einmal darauf hingewiesen, dass ich den Ort nicht preisgeben werde, solange ich keinen Grund dafür sehe. Und dieser spezielle Fall ist noch nicht eingetreten!", er redete sich in Rage und er wusste es, aber er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten, er fühlte sich nur noch unverstanden, „Und falls Ihr denkt ich wäre von Galbatorix geschickt worden, liegt Ihr falsch!", er wusste, dass die Königin diese Worte nicht anfechten konnte, denn er hatte in der Alten Sprache gesprochen und in dieser kann man bekanntlich nicht lügen. Ein kleines triumphierendes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

Er konnte fast sehen, wie die Königin mit den Zähnen knirschte, er hatte ihr gerade das einzige Druckmittel genommen. Nun konnte sie ihn nicht mehr einfach so wegschicken.

Ile redete ungerührt weiter: „Wenn Ihr mich jetzt nicht mehr ausbilden wollt: Schön! Ich habe nicht viel zu packen, in fünf Minuten bin ich weg!" Er wusste, dass er jetzt ganz schön hoch pokerte, aber er musste das jetzt riskieren, damit die Elfenkönigin verstand, dass er das ernst meinte. Er wollte nicht gehen und er wusste auch, dass er sich das nicht leisten konnte, aber genauso wenig konnte es sich die Königin leisten, ihn gehen zu lassen, denn sie brauchte jeden Kämpfer gegen Galbatorix und wenn dieser Kämpfer auch noch ein Drachenreiter war, war er gleich doppelt so viel wert.

Islanzadi schaute mit säuerlicher Miene auf ihn hinab, sie traute sich nicht, seinen Drachen so anzublicken, denn die Elfen verehrten diese Tiere. Hírador hatte bis jetzt beharrlich geschwiegen und machte auch weiterhin keine Anstalten sich in das Gespräch einzumischen. Er stand nur aufmunternd hinter Ile und er konnte sich sicher sein, dass er die volle Unterstützung seines Drachen genoss, obwohl sie vielleicht nicht ganz einer Meinung waren.

Schließlich sagte die Königin: „Du stellst meine Geduld auf eine harte Probe, Drachenreiter! Du brauchst nicht abzureisen, doch sei gewarnt, ich werde die Frage nach deiner Herkunft nicht mehr leichtfertig stellen, dies verspreche ich dir hiermit, doch wenn ich dich das nächste mal danach frage, wirst du mir eine Antwort geben, das musst du mir schwören."

Ile wusste, dass er jetzt in die Falle getappt war. Das war also der Grund, warum sie allein mit ihm hatte sprechen wollen: Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand mitbekommt, wie sie Kompromisse mit einem Jungen schloss, was er in ihren Augen ja noch immer war, die wollte sich vor den Augen der anderen Elfen keine Blöße geben.

Die Königin hatte das Versprechen zwar in der Alten Sprache gegeben, doch sie bestimmte trotzdem wann die Frage leichtfertig gestellt wurde und wann nicht, doch er wusste auch, dass er dieses Versprechen geben musste, falls er bleiben wollte, also sagte er: „Ich verspreche es Euch, doch ich gebe dieses Versprechen nur sehr ungern und ich wünsche nicht, dass Ihr Euer Versprechen ausnutzt", er konnte Hírador warnend Knurren hören, denn er hatte gerade der Königin der Elfen gedroht.

Islanzadi atmete tief durch und ging über diese Bemerkung hinweg, als hätte Ile sie nicht gemacht. Sie sagte stattdessen: „Nun, da du die Prüfungen fast ohne Fehler bestanden hast, wird Oromis dich in die höheren Künste einweihen, genau wie Glaedr Hírador unterrichten wird. Manchmal werdet ihr die Plätze tauschen, dann wird Glaedr dich unterwiesen, Ile und Oromis wird sich mit Hírador befassen. Ich hoffe, ich werde nur Gutes über euch hören und dass ihr fleißig sein werdet, denn das müsst ihr sein, wenn ihr weiter lernen wollt." Sie war jetzt nicht mehr ganz so aufgebracht und sprach, als hätte es die vorige Auseinandersetzung nicht gegeben.

„Natürlich, Königin", Ile wurde wieder ruhig und auch höflicher, „Wir werden unser Bestes geben, wir sind schließlich hier um zu lernen", er verbeugte sich.

_Ja, auch ich werde mein Bestes geben und Euch nicht enttäuschen._ Nun hatte Hírador zum ersten Mal etwas gesagt und die Königin wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Ich denke, ihr solltet euch ausruhen und morgen wird dann der erste Tag der Ausbildung sein."

Ile und Hírador neigten die Köpfe, drehten sich um und gingen wieder aus dem Thronsaal. Draußen standen immer noch die anderen und sahen die beiden neugierig an als sie rauskamen. Ile sah keinem von ihnen in die Augen und erst als sie ein Stück von den andern entfernt standen, sah er zu seinem Drachen auf. Hírador schaute mit einem liebevollen Blick auf ich herab.

_Danke, dass du zu mir gehalten hast_, Ile war einfach nur froh, dass sein Drache sich nicht über ihn lustig gemacht hatte, nach dem Motto: Ich habe es dir doch gesagt!

_Dafür musst du dich nicht bedanken, Ile, ich stehe immer hinter dir! Du bist mein Reiter und mein Freund und Freunde halten zusammen, egal was kommt. Ich werde dich niemals im Stich lassen! Und ich weiß, dass du dasselbe für mich tun würdest._

_Natürlich würde ich das! Du bist nicht nur irgendein Freund für mich, du bist enger mit mir verbunden als sonst jemand._

Hírador fing an zu grinsen. _Jetzt werden wir schon sentimental, wir sollten einfach in unsere Baumhöhle und auf den nächsten Tag warten, findest du nicht._

_Ja, und können wir hinfliegen? Ich ertrage keine weiteren Elfen, die uns nachglotzen._

Der grüne Drache lachte sein kehliges Lachen. _Deine Wortauswahl ist wie immer bezaubernd, Ile. Aber natürlich können wir fliegen, da habe ich nichts dagegen._

Ile grinste nun auch und er stieg auf und die beiden flogen in Richtung ihrer Unterkunft, die Abendsonne im Rücken.

* * *

An dieser Stelle möchte nochmal höflich darauf hinweisen, dass man viel schneller und mehr schreibt, wenn man ein paar nette Sachen gesagt bekommt, also biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitte reviewen )

Ihr könnt mir übrigens auch gerne noch ein paar Anregungen geben, ich weiß zwar wie das Ende ist, aber noch nicht genau wie ich dahin komme ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel numero 12 :) Es ist zwar wieder mal nicht so lang, aber das nächste wird wieder länger, ganz fest versprochen, aber dafür will ich auch ein paar nette Reviews kriegen, okay?

Einen ganz herzlichen Dank an meine beiden letzten Reviewer ChrisLang und lauretta8. Freue mich schon drauf, mehr von euch zu hören, aber natürlich auch von allen anderen.

Dann noch weiterhin viel Spaß.

**

* * *

**

**Ungewöhnliche Tatsachen**

Eragon starrte Ile hinterher. Wer war er? Und was genau wollte er?

Er hatte immer mehr das Gefühl etwas sehr Wichtiges nicht zu wissen, etwas, was die Zukunft für alle beeinträchtigen konnte und er wusste auch genau, wer darüber Kenntnis hatte: Dieser junge Mann und sein Drache. Ile und Hírador. Sie hatten wohl weit mehr zu verbergen, als sogar er erwartet hatte.

Ile war mit gesenktem Kopf vorbeigegangen. Schämte er sich wegen etwas? Hatte er der Königin erzählt woher er kam und wer sein Lehrer war? Und warum hatte Islanzadi sie noch nicht hereingerufen? Was war nur los mit allen?

Er warf einen Blick zu Murtagh hinüber, dieser hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und sah Ile ebenfalls hinterher. Ob er sich wohl gerade selbst sah? Immerhin hatte er sich in einer ähnlichen Situation befunden. Er hatte Eragon zuerst auch nicht sagen wollen, wer er war. Damals hatten sie auch noch nicht gewusst, dass sie Brüder sind. Eragon hatte sich schon oft gefragt, wie alles gekommen wäre, hätten die Zwillinge ihnen es gesagt. Wahrscheinlich wäre Murtagh nie von Galbatorix gefangen genommen worden, er wäre vielleicht mitgekommen, zu den Elfen, oder er wäre bei Nasuada geblieben.

Murtagh war Nasuada aus dem Weg gegangen und hatte alles getan sich von ihr fern zu halten, seid er wieder auf ihrer Seite war. Er hatte Eragon erzählt wieso: Murtagh schämte sich, da er denke, er wäre am Tod ihres Vaters beteiligt gewesen. Er redete sich ein, dass es seine Schuld wäre. Eragon hatte zwar versucht ihm das auszureden, weil es ganz einfach nicht stimmte, doch Murtagh wollte davon nichts hören.

Vieles wäre einfacher gewesen, hätten sie gewusst, dass sie Brüder sind, sie hätten die Schlacht gemeinsam gekämpft und nicht als Feinde, die Schlacht in der Eragon seinen zweiten Bruder erworben hatte, Roran, die beiden waren zwar nicht im biologischen Sinne Brüder, doch umso mehr im Geiste. Roran kümmerte sich mittlerweile um die Übrigen Leute von Carvahall, er baute mit ihnen ein neues Dorf auf. Er hatte inzwischen auch Katrina geheiratet, die sie vor den Ra'Zac gerettet hatten.

Seine Gedanken kamen in die Gegenwart zurück und er musterte weiterhin Murtagh.

Murtagh schien nun einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben und ging hinter Ile her. Sein Drache Dorn folgte ihm auf dem fuße.

Eragon hielt ihn an der Schulter fest: „Wohin willst du?"

„Ich möchte gerne mit Ile reden, sonst nichts", Murtagh sah Eragon entschlossen an und dieser wusste, dass Murtagh sich von diesem Plan nicht mehr abbringen ließ.

„Gut, aber sei vorsichtig, irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit unserem neuen Freund", Murtagh zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging davon.

Eragon sah ihm noch hinterher, als er hörte, wie sich neben ihm Arya regte. Er drehte sich zu ihr, dann sagte sie: „Ich denke, wir können jetzt reingehen", sie wies mit der Hand auf den Thronsaal und Eragon nickte, ließ ihr aber den Vortritt zum Eintreten.

Er sah schon von Weitem, dass die Königin überlegte, sie saß nicht ganz so gerade in ihrem Thron wie sonst und sie hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Vor dem Thron verbeugte Eragon sich und Saphira neigte leicht den Kopf, die Königin schreckte hoch, als hätte sie eben erst bemerkt, dass sie da waren.

„Königin?", Eragon versuchte die brennende Neugier aus seiner Stimme zu bannen, was ihm nicht ganz gelang und er deshalb einen fragenden Unterton bekam.

Islanzadi richtete ihre Augen auf ihn und ihre Miene war undurchdringlich, wie es die Elfen öfter machen, wenn sie etwas zu verbergen hatten. Sofort wurde Eragon misstrauisch. Was hatten Ile und die Königin miteinander besprochen? Wusste sie schon, wer er war?

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir liefern kann, was du gerne hören möchtest, Eragon Schattentöter", Eragon fühlte sich in seinem Misstrauen bestätigt, Islanzadi verheimlichte etwas. „Was auch immer du denken magst, ich weiß immer noch nicht mehr über Ile als du", Eragon verfluchte sich dafür, jetzt rot anzulaufen, denn er wusste, dass die Königin geahnt hatte, was er dachte und sie war ihm hiermit zuvor gekommen, „Ich kann dir jedoch sagen, dass ich eine Vermutung habe, was ihn angeht", sowohl Eragon, als auch Arya wurden hellhörig, denn damit hatte keiner von ihnen gerechnet. Die Königin fuhr fort: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ile von einem Elfen ausgebildet worden ist, denn nur wer einen Elfen schon einmal hat kämpfen sehen, kann ihn auch besiegen, außerdem kannte er viele Geheimnisse der Elfen, die wir seit einiger Zeit niemandem mehr erklären, wie zum Beispiel das Begrüßungsritual."

Eragon unterbrach sie: „Aber könnte er das nicht von den Varden gelernt haben?", in seiner Eile hatte Eragon sogar seine Höflichkeit vergessen, als es ihm auffiel, fügte er rasch hinzu: „Majestät"

Islanzadi lächelte ein wissendes Lächeln, ebenso wie Arya und Eragon kam sich mal wieder dumm vor. Dann setzte Arya zu einer Erklärung an: „Die Elfen haben seit Ewigkeiten niemandem mehr gezeigt, wie das Ritual funktioniert, auch den Varden habe ich es nie beigebracht, denn es bestand kein Grund dazu, sie haben schließlich nie einen ranghöheren Elfen getroffen und mir war dieses Ritual in der Welt der Menschen zu umständlich"

Eragon leuchtete das ein, aber trotzdem war er sich in bezug auf Ile nicht sicher: „Aber er sagte doch, er lebe in einem Dorf und dass niemand dieses Dorf kennt. Wäre es nicht möglich, dass die Leute dort irgendwann einmal Kontakt zu einem Elfen hatten, oder dass sie die letzten Überbleibsel einer Generation von Menschen sind, die die Elfen noch nicht vergessen haben?"

Die Elfenkönigin sah Eragon erstaunt an, dann sagte sie: „Das ist natürlich möglich, jedoch meiner Meinung nach recht unwahrscheinlich, denn diese Leute müssten einer weit zurückliegende Generation angehören. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ein Elf Ile ausgebildet hat, ich kann mir keine andere Möglichkeit vorstellen." Somit betrachtete die Königin das Gespräch als beendet und Eragon gab klein bei. Fürs Erste. Er verbeugte sich abermals und ging hinaus, Arya blieb bei ihrer Mutter, die beiden redeten leise miteinander.

_Was hältst du davon, Saphira? Du warst so still die ganze Zeit, das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art._

_Die Königin verheimlich uns etwas, etwas wichtiges_, sobald sie draußen waren, stieg Eragon auf Saphiras Rücken und die beiden flogen über den Wald.

_Ich habe auch so etwas gespürt_, Eragon nahm die Unterhaltung wieder auf, _Sie wirkte recht abgelenkt, außerdem beharrte sie so darauf, dass Iles Lehrer ein Elf ist, obwohl es andere Möglichkeiten gibt. Sie weiß etwas über seinen Lehrer, da bin ich sicher._

_Genau das gleiche denke ich auch_, die beiden waren schon über den niedrigeren Bäumen angelangt, _Was glaubst du, war Iles Lehrer wirklich ein Elf?_

Eragon, der bequem im Sattel saß, überlegte kurz._ Es könnte sein, das denke ich auch, aber es bleiben noch genug andere Möglichkeiten. Ich hoffe, wir werden es irgendwann erfahren._

_Er wird es uns sagen, da bin ich mir sicher, er braucht nur Zeit. Überleg doch mal: Er ist erst drei Tage bei uns, da kannst du nicht verlangen, dass er dir schon alles über seine Kindheit erzählt, oder? Bei Murtagh hat es immerhin auch eine Weile gedauert, eigentlich haben wir nur die Wahrheit erfahren, weil wir angegriffen wurden, sonst hätten wir vielleicht nie rausbekommen, wer er ist. Und bei Ile wird es nicht anders sein. Lass ihm Zeit, Eragon, er muss sich eingewöhnen und vielleicht auch eine Schlacht mit uns schlagen, damit er weiß, dass er uns vollkommen vertrauen kann. Sein Geheimnis könnte ja auch so etwas wie Murtaghs sein, etwas, wovon er denkt, dass wir ihn dann verbannen würden oder so etwas in der Art. Er verheimlicht uns seine Herkunft nicht ohne Grund._

_Ja, du hast recht. Wie immer_, er grinste und Saphira schnaubte laut auf. Eragon wollte jetzt nicht weiter darüber reden, denn er musste nachdenken, also lehnte er sich zurück, breitete die Arme aus und genoss den Wind auf seinem Gesicht. Dann schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf sich selbst und Saphira. Er spürte jede einzelne ihrer und seiner Muskeln und irgendwann war es fast, als wären sie ein Wesen, sie teilten jeden Gedanken und jedes Gefühl.

Als er die Augen öffnete hatte er den mittlerweile bekannten Blaustich im Sichtfeld, er sah durch die Augen von Saphira, eines der schönsten Erlebnisse, die er in seinem bisherigen Leben gemacht hatte.

So flogen die beiden als ein Wesen über den Elfenwald hinweg und jagten Hirschen und allem möglichem Wild hinterher, dass sie sahen. Saphiras scharfem Blick entging nichts und sie wurden immer schneller und waren bald in den heikelsten Manövern, die Glaedr ihnen beigebracht hatte. Beide fühlten die Freiheit, die sie nur in den Lüften erreichen konnten und sie genossen sie aus vollem Herzen. Saphira ging jetzt in einen steilen Steigflug, nur um kurz darauf mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit wieder zur Erde zu sausen.

Sie flogen eine ganze Weile so, bis die Sonne entgültig untergegangen war. Eragon trennte sich aus der engen Verbindung mit Saphira und wurde sich bewusst, dass sein Körper schon ziemlich unterkühlt war.

Höchste Zeit für den Heimflug, Saphira, sonst hast du nur noch einen Eiszapfenreiter! 

_Natürlich, Kleiner, ich bin schon so gut wie an unserer Baumbehausung._

Ein paar Minuten später landeten sie schließlich in ihrer Wohnung. Eragon sprang schnell ab und lief ins Bad, wo er sich direkt eine heiße Wanne einlaufen ließ. Sobald diese voll war, sprang er auch schon hinein.

Als er wieder aufgewärmt war, kam er raus und legte sich auf sein Bett.

_Gute Nacht, meine Süße._

_Gute Nacht, mein Kleiner._


	13. Chapter 13

So, hier wäre dann das dreizehnte Kapitel und es tut mir echt leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich kam irgendwie nicht so richtig in den Schreibfluss.

Ich hoffe, ihr lest es trotzdem noch und schreibt mir auch ein paar Kommis, auch wenn's länger gedauert hat.

Vielen Dank an ChrisLang und sus für die Reviews :)

**

* * *

**

**Ein klärendes Gespräch**

Ile begann langsam an seiner Entscheidung hierher zu kommen ernsthaft zu zweifeln. Im Grunde wollte ihn in Ellesméra niemand, da er nicht sagen wollte, woher er kam. Sie alle, von Eragon bis zur Königin Islanzadi, wollten nur seine Fähigkeiten als Reiter und natürlich wollten sie Hírador, der natürlich im Kampf ein großer Vorteil war. Doch ihn persönlich hatten sie sich nicht ausgesucht, sie wollten nicht ihn, sondern einen Reiter, den sie kontrollieren konnten und der nicht etwas Unvorhergesehenes tat und vor allem niemanden, von dem sie noch nicht einmal wussten, woher er kam.

Er hätte sich selbst in den Hintern treten können, als ihm das alles aufging und sogleich fasste er einen Plan sofort von hier zu verschwinden.

Er teilte mit Hírador die Gefühle und konnte deswegen auch fühlen, dass der Drache zwar auch wütend war, jedoch davor zögerte einfach zu fliehen. Doch Ile ließ sich auch davon nicht von seinem Plan abbringen, er würde sofort seine Sachen zusammenpacken und gehen, sie konnten ihn nicht aufhalten, es war schließlich seine Entscheidung, ob er hier bleiben wollte, oder nicht. Er würde sich auf gar keinen Fall zu einer Marionette der Elfen machen lassen, er musste seine Leute beschützen und wenn die Königin vorhatte, in auszunutzen, konnte er das an den Nagel hängen.

Sie waren schon fast an der Baumhöhle, als Hírador plötzlich abdrehte und über Ellesméra auf die Bäume im Umkreis zuflog.

„Was machst du da??", Ile war so aufgeregt und zornig, dass er das laut hinausrief.

_Ich bewahre dich davor einen schlimmen Fehler zu machen!_, Hírador war angesichts von Iles Dickköpfigkeit auch ziemlich wütend, dass konnte Ile ganz genau hören.

Ich mache keinen Fehler! Sie wollen nur, dass ich für sie im Kampf sterbe und nichts anderes! Warum müssen sie denn unbedingt wissen, wo ich herkomme? Das braucht die Leute hier doch überhaupt nicht zu interessieren! Und jetzt ist sie auf den Trichter gekommen, meine Fähigkeiten für sich auszunutzen! Ich will das nicht, Hírador! Ich will helfen und nicht in einer unsinnigen Schlacht als Kanonenfutter dienen! Ich war so was von blind, warum habe ich das nicht früher gesehen??, sie flogen in einem gemächlichem Tempo, doch Ile konnte der Flug nicht beruhigen, er geriet richtig in Rage, doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, schaltete sich Hírador ein.

Ile, jetzt hör mir mal zu! Es mag sein, dass die Königin dich ausnutzen will, aber dass sie dich in einem unsinnigen Kampf einfach sterben lässt, ist so abwegig und lachhaft, dass es einfach nur noch kindisch ist! Du bist ein Drachenreiter! Du bist für sie das Wertvollste, was sie haben, sie werden sich gut überlegen, ob sie dich in einen Kampf schicken, oder nicht! Und dass sie deine Fähigkeiten anerkennt, ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen, kann nur zu deinem Vorteil sein, siehst du das denn nicht? Ich dachte, ich hätte mir einen weisen jungen Mann ausgesucht, der seinen Stolz auch mal runterschlucken kann und das tut, was für die Leute wichtig ist, die er liebt, aber anscheinend habe ich mich da geirrt!

Ile zuckte, ob dieser doch sehr harschen Worte, zusammen. Er erkannte die Wahrheit hinter Híradors Worten, bei der Prüfung, die gerade erst eine Stunde zurücklag, hatte er genau denselben Fehler gemacht. Er hatte gehandelt, ohne die Konsequenzen zu bedenken. Wenn er jetzt gehen würde, konnte er die Ausbildung vergessen und die Ausbildung brauchte er, damit er seine Leute richtig verteidigen konnte. Er dachte wieder mal nur an sich selbst, an seinen Stolz, an das, was für ihn gut war, wo er doch daran denken sollte, was für die gut war, die er kannte und liebte.

Hírador sagte nichts mehr, um Ile Gelegenheit zu geben, um über seine Worte nachzudenken. Die beiden flogen jetzt schon wieder in Richtung ihres Quartiers. Der Wind pfiff in Iles Ohren und er wurde langsam aber sicher von seinem Zorn befreit, der überraschend gekommen war, als er nochmals über das Gespräch mit der Königin nachgedacht hatte.

Und, was wirst du jetzt tun? Wenn du gehen willst, muss das ohne mich geschehen, denn ich werde hier bleiben, um mich ausbilden zu lassen, damit ich denen helfen kann, die es verdienen und wer hat das mehr, als die Leute aus deinem Dorf, Ile?, Hírador wusste genau, was er sagen musste, damit Ile ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam.

Doch Ile wollte noch nicht ganz aufgeben: Du würdest ohne mich bleiben, ohne deinen Reiter, ohne deinen Freund? Ile wusste, dass diese Frage unfair war und er konnte auch sogleich spüren, dass er sich dafür schämte.

Ich will dich ganz bestimmt nicht verlassen, Ile, jedoch wenn du mir keine Wahl lässt, kann ich nicht anders. Wenn ich mich, was nie passieren wird, Galbatorix anschließen würde, würdest du mich dann nicht auch verlassen, weil du weißt, dass es in diesem Moment das Richtige ist?

Ile musste sich eingestehen, dass sein Drache die Wahrheit sprach, auch wenn sie ihm in diesem Moment nicht so wirklich gefiel, denn er fand den Vergleich doch etwas übertrieben, nichtsdestotrotz hatte Hírador ihn endlich überzeugt, hier zu bleiben.

Es tut mir leid, ich bin ein Idiot, ich habe mal wieder nur an mich gedacht! Wir bleiben natürlich und machen unsere Ausbildung, das ist das Wichtigste! Wie enttäuscht mein Vater wäre, wenn er mich jetzt sehen könnte.

Er weiß, dass das nur menschlich ist und auch elfisch, Ile musste lächelte über den Aufmunterungsversuch seines Drachen, Ich glaube, er hat sich auch öfter so gefühlt. Man kann nicht immer das Richtige machen, es kommt darauf an, dass man im richtigen Moment, dass tut, was das Beste für alle ist, und dabei darf man auch das eigene Leben nicht über andere stellen.

Ja, da hast du wohl recht.

Sie flogen in ihr Quartier und Ile ließ sich erst mal auf sein Bett fallen, nachdem er von Hírador abgestiegen war.

Er dachte erneut an das Gespräch mit der Königin, doch diesmal weitaus nüchterner als noch vorhin, jetzt musste er sich eingestehen, dass er eigentlich noch ganz gut davongekommen war, denn die Königin war durch ihr Versprechen gebunden. Sie konnte nicht mehr einfach so nach seiner Herkunft fragen, nur wenn sie einen wirklich guten Grund hatte und sich selbst konnte man am Wenigsten belügen, was ihm zugute kam, doch er war natürlich genauso gebunden, wenn die Königin einen Grund finden sollte, ihn zu fragen, hatte er keine andere Wahl als zu antworten.

Er rollte sich auf den Bauch und verschränkte die Arme unter seinem Kinn. Er hatte sich schon oft gefragt, warum sein Vater nie zu den Elfen zurückgegangen war, denn immerhin war er einer von ihnen. Vielleicht hatte sein Vater sich irgendetwas zu Schulden kommen lassen, einen anderen Grund konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, denn sein Vater war ein herzensguter Elf gewesen und ein wunderbarer Lehrmeister, er war geduldig gewesen, hatte Ile jedoch an den richtigen Stellen getriezt, sodass er nicht zu faul geworden war.

Ile fragte sich, ob es wirklich so schlimm wäre, wenn er den Elfen hier erzählen würde, wer sein Vater gewesen war, doch er konnte nicht einfach über seines Vaters Wünsche hinweg sehen, denn der hatte gesagt, kurz bevor er gestorben war, dass Ile nur sagen sollte, wer sein Vater war, wenn es keinen anderen Weg mehr geben sollte.

Der Zorn begann wieder in seinem Magen zu brodeln, als er an den Tod seines Vaters dachte. Er war ermordet worden und zwar von...Ile zwang sich, nicht an diese Szene zu denken.

Dann klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür. Dankbar für diese willkommene Ablenkung stand er auf und ging zur Tür, die er dann auch öffnete. Vor ihm stand Murtagh.

Ile hob neugierig die Augenbraue und sagte: „Hallo, was führt dich hierher?"

Murtagh hob nun seinerseits eine Augenbraue und erwiderte: „Hallo auch dir. Weißt du, ich dachte, ich schaue mal vorbei und sehe wie es dir geht."

„Mir geht es prima", Ile konnte den Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme nicht ganz verbannen, was Murtagh natürlich nicht entging.

„Kann ich reinkommen? Ich würde mich gerne mit dir unterhalten, Ile. Ich glaube, du könntest einen Gesprächspartner gut gebrauchen", Ile merkte, dass Murtagh das vollkommen ernst meinte und er ließ ihn ein. Er war tatsächlich dankbar jemanden zu haben, der mit ihm sprach und der nicht Hírador war, damit er ein bisschen das Gefühl bekam, dazuzugehören.

Murtagh ging auf einen der zwei Stühle zu, die hier im Raum standen und ließ sich dann darauf nieder.

Ile, Dorn möchte mich draußen sprechen, kann ich dich mit Murtagh allein lassen, ohne, dass du auf ihn losgehst?

Natürlich, er ist vielleicht der einzige, der mich wenigstens ein bisschen versteht.

Gut, dann bis gleich.

Also flog Hírador aus der Öffnung, nicht, ohne Ile ihm vorbeitrotten noch die Zunge rauszustrecken. Ile tat dies als liebevolle Geste ab und lächelte nur.

Dann sah er Murtagh an und wartete darauf, dass sein Gegenüber etwas sagte. Doch Murtagh sah ihn erst mal eine Weile nur an, Ile wurde ziemlich unbehaglich, bis er schließlich sagte: „Was genau führt dich denn jetzt her?"

Murtagh, der diese Reaktion wohl vorausgesehen hatte, grinste und sagte dann: „Das habe ich doch schon gesagt, ich dachte mir, du könntest jemanden zum Reden gut gebrauchen, vor allem jemanden, der sich in einer ähnlichen Situation befindet wie du, na ja, nicht ganz dieselbe, aber wir haben beide so unsere Geheimnisse. Besser gesagt, ich hatte sie und du hast sie."

Ile runzelte die Stirn, weil er nicht so genau wusste, was Murtagh meinte, er wusste natürlich, dass Eragon und Murtagh Brüder waren und dass sie beide von Morzan stammten, was wahrscheinlich schon Strafe genug war. Er wusste auch, dass die beiden nicht gewusst hatten, dass sie Brüder waren, bis zu einem Zeitpunkt den Ile nicht kannte, doch darüber hinaus wusste er nichts über die beiden.

„Du weißt ja sicher, dass Eragon und ich Brüder sind und dass wir von Morzan abstammen", Murtagh wartete nicht erst ab, ob Ile nicken würde, sondern sprach einfach weiter, „Aber du weißt bestimmt nicht, dass wir das erst im Laufe der Zeit bemerkt hatten."

„Doch, das weiß ich schon", Ile legte die Karten offen auf den Tisch.

Murtagh schien sich nicht wirklich darüber zu wundern und nickte nur ganz kurz mit dem Kopf. „Ich werde dir jetzt meine Geschichte erzählen, Ile. Und ich kann dir jetzt schon versprechen, dass sie dich an einigen Stellen wohl etwas schockieren wird, denn auch ich habe meine dunklen Geheimnisse, genau wie du.

Am besten fange ich an der Stelle an, an der ich Eragon kennen lernte. Eragon war damals auf der Jagd nach den Ra'Zac und er war noch nicht lange ein Drachenreiter gewesen, seine Kräfte waren zu der Zeit noch nicht einmal die Hälfte von der, die er jetzt besitzt, folglich hatte er damals noch keine Chance gegen sie und die Ra'Zac konnten ihn, Saphira und seinen damaligen Lehrmeister Brom überwältigen. Ich habe sie gerettet, doch Brom war so schwer verletzt worden, dass wir ihn nicht mehr retten konnten. Eragon hatte das ziemlich aus der Bahn gehauen, weil er in Brom wohl so eine Art Vaterfigur gesehen hatte, obwohl sie sich erst kurze Zeit richtig kannten. Brom hat einige Geheimnisse mit ins Grab genommen. Aber mal eine Zwischenfrage: Weißt du, von welchem Brom ich spreche?"

„Ich denke schon, du meinst sicher den Drachenreiter Brom, auch sein Drache hieß Saphira und er hatte zu seiner Zeit Morzan besiegt", Iles Vater hatte von diesem Mann nur in den höchsten Tönen gesprochen, doch er wusste trotzdem nicht viel über ihn. Sein Vater hatte es nie für nötig gehalten ihm mehr zu erzählen, als er unbedingt wissen musste, obwohl Ile immer sehr wissbegierig gewesen war.

„Ja, ich sehe du weißt, um wen es geht. Auf jeden Fall habe ich so Eragon kennengelernt. Er hatte dann den Plan gefasst, Arya zu retten, die in Gil'Ead festgehalten worden war. Diesen Plan konnten wir schließlich auch in die Tat umsetzen.

Doch Arya war damals schwer verletzt und unsere einzige Chance war, sie zu den Varden zu bringen, wo ich unter keinen Umständen hinwollte, denn ich wusste damals schon, dass ich Morzans Sohn bin und die Varden würden diesen wohl kaum mit offenen Armen empfangen. Ich sagte Eragon also, ich würde ihn bis zum Beor-Gebirge begleiten, doch dort müsse ich ihn verlassen, er hat oft nach dem Grund gefragt, doch ich weigerte mich beharrlich ihm zu sagen, wer ich bin.

Schlussendlich musste ich jedoch trotzdem mitgehen, weil es keine andere Fluchtmöglichkeit für mich gab. Ich entschied mich Eragon doch zu sagen, wer ich bin, damit er nicht blind in die Falle laufen würde. Natürlich war er geschockt, doch ich zeigte ihm meine Narbe auf dem Rücken, was bis heute das einzige Erbe, neben Za'Roc, ist, welches ich von meinem verhassten Vater bekommen habe", bei diesen Worten zog Murtagh sein Wams hoch und zeigte Ile seinen Rücken. Dieser verzog das Gesicht, als er die Narbe auf Murtaghs Rücken sah, sie verlief von seiner linken Schulter bis zur rechten Seite seiner Hüfte. „Morzan hatte, als ich noch ganz klein gewesen war, sein Schwert nach mir geworfen, das Schwert, welches ich jetzt im Kampf benutze.

Die Varden jedenfalls, reagierten genauso wie ich es vorausgesehen hatte. Ihr damaliger Anführer Ajihad erkannte, wer ich bin und ließ mich einsperren. Und da ich den Zwillingen nicht erlaubte mich zu durchleuchten, hatten sie wohl auch Grund dazu."

Ile musste ihn hier unterbrechen: „Die Zwillinge? Wer sind denn diese Zwillinge?"

„Ihre Namen weiß ich nicht und sie wird auch niemand erfahren, denn sie sind tot. Und das ist auch gut so! Aber warte noch ab, zu denen komme ich noch. Die beiden haben bei den Varden früher jeden kontrolliert, um zu testen, wem sie trauen konnten. Ajihad hielt es für notwendig sie zu haben.

Auf jeden Fall sperrten sie mich dann ein und ich saß erst einmal eine Weile in den Zellen fest, die jedoch gut eingerichtet waren. Dann gab es den großen Kampf in Farthen Dûr bei dem sie mich rausließen, damit ich mitkämpfen konnte. Es war eine grausame Schlacht, doch am Ende konnten wir siegen, weil Eragon den Schatten Durza töten konnte", Ile nickte, diesen Teil kannte er. Dieser Kampf war natürlich der Grund, warum Eragon auch Schattentöter genannt wurde. Murtagh fuhr fort: „Nach der Schlacht verfolgten die Zwillinge, Ajihad, ich und ein paar Soldaten die restlichen Urgals in die Stollen, doch dann gab es einen Zwischenfall, bei dem Ajihad getötet wurde und die Zwillinge mich überwältigten und mich fortschleppten, erst später habe ich herausgefunden, dass sie die ganze Zeit für Galbatorix zusammengearbeitet hatten.

Und ab da begann dann meine Lehrzeit bei Galbatorix, zuerst berührte ich eines der Eier und heraus kam dann natürlich Dorn. Von da an war ich natürlich noch wertvoller für Galbatorix. Er brachte mir alles bei, was eine Menge war. Ich musste viele Schwüre in der Alten Sprache leisten, andernfalls konnte er mir nicht trauen. Ich habe ihn auch damals mit jeder Faser meines Körpers gehasst, doch ich bedeutete mir mehr, als gut für mich war. Das einzige was mich kümmerte waren ich selbst und Dorn. Ich gehorchte also Galbatorix' Befehlen und heute kann ich nur noch sagen, dass ich hätte sterben sollen.

Irgendwann hat er mich dann ausgesandt, um Eragon gefangen zu nehmen und natürlich auch Saphira, denn er wollte eine neue Ära der Drachenreiter einläuten, natürlich eine, die ihm untergeben sein sollte.

Bei diesem Kampf ging ich als der klare Sieger vom Feld, doch Eragon konnte mich noch überreden, ihn dieses eine Mal noch gehen zu lassen. Ich wusste natürlich, dass mir so was nicht noch einmal gelingen würde, Galbatorix achtete von da an streng darauf, dass die Schwüre keine Hintertüren hatten, die man ausnutzen konnte. Ich erhielt dann auch den Auftrag Eragon zu töten und nur Saphira zu ihm zu bringen. Ich hatte das Glück, dass ich Eragon im Kampf noch erklären konnte, dass er mein Bruder ist. Die Zwillinge hatten das herausgefunden, es ihm aber natürlich nicht gesagt.

Der nächste Kampf mit Eragon hätte eigentlich ein Kampf bis zum Tod sein müssen, doch als ich Eragon nach einem sehr anstrengenden Duell zu Boden werfen konnte, zögerte ich einen Moment zu lange, den die Elfen ausnutzten, um mich zu überwältigen.

Die Geschichte von da an kennst du wahrscheinlich."

Ile nickte, er wusste, dass Dorn sich für ihn geopfert hatte und alles weitere auch.

Was genau will er mir mit dieser Geschichte sagen, dass ich lernen muss ihnen zu vertrauen? Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass es interessant ist, seine Geschichte zu erfahren.

„Ile, alles was ich will, ist, dass du weißt, dass du nicht der einzige mit Geheimnissen bist, wir haben alle irgendwo etwas zu verbergen. Du solltest jedoch auch wissen, dass du uns vertrauen kannst. Ich will dich zu nichts drängen, aber ich will dir meine Freundschaft anbieten, damit du weißt, dass du jemanden hast, mit dem du reden kannst und der dich unter keinen Umständen verurteilen wird, ich bin der Sohn von Morzan und ebenso Eragon, was könnte schlimmer als das sein", Murtagh streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. Ile nahm sie zögerlich, doch gleichzeitig fühlte er sich auch etwas erleichtert darüber, dass er doch noch einen Freund gefunden hatte.

Doch noch fühlte er sich nicht bereit, um Murtagh etwas zu erzählen und so sagte er nur: „Danke. Aber jetzt sollte ich mich schlafen legen, ich muss morgen mit dem Training anfangen und will nicht so aussehen, als hätte ich die Nacht über nicht geschlafen."

Murtagh verstand, dass Ile noch nicht reden wollte, nickte und ging aus der Tür.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14 wäre nun somit auch online :)

Da es schon ziemlich spät ist, bin ich jetzt einfach still und sage noch Danke an: Baghira und ChrisLang. Schankedön für die Reviews!!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen weiterhin ;)

**

* * *

**

**Neue Freunde**

Ile hatte keine Ahnung, was genau er von Murtaghs Freundschaftserklärung halten sollte. Er hatte sich auf jeden Fall so angehört, als würde er es ernst meinen. Doch konnte es nicht auch sein, dass die Königin ihn geschickt hatte, um Ile auszuhorchen, da sie selbst es nach ihrem Versprechen nicht mehr konnte?

Er wusste, dass er ungerecht gegenüber Murtagh war, doch er konnte sich auch nicht ganz sicher sein, dass sein Verdacht unbegründet war. Aber er hatte wirklich den Wunsch mit jemandem zu reden und nun war Murtagh auf ihn zugekommen und hatte ihm seine Freundschaft angeboten und das konnte eigentlich nur gut für ihn sein, doch etwas hielt ihn noch immer davon zurück, sein Geheimnis jemand anderem als Hírador anzuvertrauen. Vielleicht war das einfach die Tatsache, dass er in der Stadt der Elfen war und wenn er es Murtagh erzählte wüsste es bestimmt auch bald die Königin. Oder schätzte er Murtagh tatsächlich falsch ein und er war vertrauenswürdig?

Wurde er langsam paranoid?

Er hatte nie wirklich gelernt jemandem zu vertrauen, das war erst mit Hírador gekommen. Selbst vor seinem Vater hatte er einige Geheimnisse gehabt. Das war zwar nie etwas wirklich Wichtiges gewesen, doch es zeigte deutlich, dass seine Beziehung zu seinem Vater nicht immer die beste gewesen war. Mittlerweile schämte er sich ein bisschen dafür, da sein Vater ein herzensguter Elf gewesen war und er das lange Zeit mit Füßen getreten hatte, weil er nicht erkannt hatte, dass sein Vater immer nur das Beste für ihn gewollt hatte.

Lange Zeit hatte er den Kampf, den sein Vater ausgefochten hatte, für sinn- und fruchtlos gehalten, doch Ile erkannte nun die wahre Größe hinter dem Plan seines Vaters. Sein ganzes Dorf hatte auf die Führung seines Lehrmeisters vertraut. Diese große Verantwortung war jetzt ihm zugekommen, jetzt musste er das Dorf dorthin führen, wo es stehen sollte, jetzt musste er es in den Kampf gegen Galbatorix führen, doch dazu musste er erst einmal seine eigene Ausbildung beenden.

Sobald er diese hätte, würde er zu seinen Leuten fliegen und sie zum Kampf bereit machen, die Elfen würden das nicht mitbekommen, das hatten Hírador und er so ausgemacht. Sie wollten verschwinden, ohne dass es jemand mitbekam. Sie wussten, dass dies wohl schwer zu bewerkstelligen war, doch es musste sein, sie konnten es nicht aufs Spiel setzen, verfolgt zu werden. Das Dorf, aus welchem Ile stammte, hatte schon immer im Geheimen gelebt und das blieb auch besser so. Sogar zu den Zeiten der Drachenreiter, kannten nur wenige dieses Dorf und wer es kannte, lebte entweder dort, oder er hatte einen Schwur in der Alten Sprache geleistet, sodass er die Lage des Dorfes niemals preisgeben konnte. Er selber hatte diesen Schwur nicht leisten müssen, da es so eine Art Prüfung darstellen sollte ob er es wirklich wert war, Anführer des Dorfes zu werden.

Falls er die Lage des Dorfes verraten würde, bräuchte er einen guten Grund dafür, oder aber seine Leute würden ihn verstoßen und an einen Ort ziehen, den er nicht würde finden können. Beides wäre eher unangenehm, denn die Bewohner des Dorfes mochten keine Fremden und das ließen sie auch jeden spüren, der versehentlich in ihr Lager geriet, zu den eigenen Leuten bestand jedoch eine sehr starke Verbundenheit, die durch nichts übertroffen wurde. Ile hatte selten Menschen gesehen, die sich so sehr vertrauten. Deshalb war der Verrat eines der Dörfler vor einigen Monaten auch das Schlimmste gewesen, was je hätte passieren können. Das blinde Vertrauen war zwar nicht verschwunden, doch man konnte die angespannte Stimmung im Dorf nicht ignorieren, denn sie war seit diesem Vorfall allgegenwärtig und würde so schnell wohl auch nicht mehr verschwinden. Die Unbeschwertheit war schlagartig nicht mehr da gewesen, jeder achtete nun mehr auf seine Mitmenschen und das nicht im positiven Sinne.

Ile wurde in diesem Moment aus seinen trüben Gedanken gerissen, denn Hírador kam gerade von seinem Treffen mit Dorn zurück.

Und, was wollte er?, diese Frage stellten sie sich gleichzeitig, woraufhin sie beide amüsiert dreinschauten. Ile machte eine Geste zu Hírador hin, dass er anfangen sollte.

Dorn meinte, wir könnten Freunde brauchen, Ile nickte. So etwas hatte er erwartet, Er hat mir seine Freundschaft angeboten und ich habe sie gerne angenommen. Aber ich habe ihm noch nichts von uns erzählt, weil ich dachte, es wäre besser, wenn ich das mit dir besprechen würde.

Danke, dass du so rücksichtsvoll bist, erwiderte Ile ganz aufrichtig.

War Murtagh aus dem selben Grund hier?, Híradors Tonfall war gespannt.

Ja, war er. Ich habe seine angebotene Freundschaft auch gerne angenommen. Ich glaube, wir können diese beiden Freunde auch wirklich gebrauchen, denn ich bekomme immer mehr das Gefühl nur geduldet zu sein und da tut dieses Angebot richtig gut.

Hírador schien erleichtert, denn Ile war normalerweise niemand, der einfach in die Hand eines anderen einschlägt, doch dieses Mal war es notwendig gewesen und auch richtig. Die beiden konnten nicht ewig allein bleiben, sie brauchten Freunde, vor allem an diesem fremden Ort.

Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde so eine Gelegenheit einfach vorbeiziehen lassen? Ich weiß, ich kann eine ganz schön lange Leitung haben, aber in diesem Fall weiß ich, was ich tun musste. Ich habe es sogar gern getan.

Es freut mich, dass du so denkst. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich wirklich meine Bedenken, aber du hast das Talent mich gelegentlich noch überraschen zu können. Ich denke oft, dass ich dich schon kenne und deine Reaktionen voraussehen kann, doch dann tust du etwas anderes, was natürlich nicht ausschließlich positiv ist, aber du hast meistens das richtige Gespür und weißt instinktiv was zu tun ist.

Rede so weiter und ich werde noch ganz rot, Ile war ziemlich geschockt über Híradors Erklärung, denn der Drache war normalerweise niemand, der mit Komplimenten um sich warf, er suchte immer nach den richtigen Worten.

Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dich immer bewundern werde, Ile, deswegen bin ich auch dein Drache, deswegen habe ich dich gewählt. Hätte dein Vater nicht die Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt und hätte mich in euer Dorf gebracht, dann wäre ich dir nie begegnet und ich würde immer noch in meinem Ei sitzen und auf den Richtigen warten.

Ich bin genauso froh wie du, das kannst du mir glauben. Du bist der eigentliche Grund, warum ich mich am Ende wieder mit meinem Vater verstanden habe. Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, zwischen und würde eine unüberbrückbare Feindseligkeit herrschen, aber du hast mir wieder einen Grund gegeben, ihn zu respektieren und anzuerkennen und das ist das Schönste, was mir je jemand hätte geben können.

Die beiden sahen sich in die Augen und wussten, dass sie beide es ernst meinten mit dem was sie gesagt hatten. Sie hatten sich schon immer sehr nahe gestanden. Sie hatten einige Geheimnisse geteilt und wussten immer, was der andere dachte. Doch sie hatten sich beide nie so richtig getraut, ihre Gefühle in Worten auszudrücken, doch das war jetzt geschehen und sie fanden sich in einer neuen Stufe des Zusammenseins wieder. Sie waren nun noch enger verbunden als ohnehin schon. Sie merkten jetzt beide, dass das Dasein als Drache und Reiter mehr bedeutete als nur miteinander zu kämpfen und sich gut zu verstehen. Selbst das bloße Freundesein hatte das hier überschritten. Sie waren jetzt wie Brüder im Geiste.

Sie wussten beide, dass sie vom jeweils anderen nie hintergangen werden würden, eins der größten Geschenke, die es gab.

Wir sollten uns schlafen legen, sonst sind wir morgen nicht ausgeruht.

Hírador nickte nur und ging zu seinem Podest und machte es sich darauf bequem, während Ile sich in seine Bettdecke wickelte.

Heute Abend war doch einiges passiert. Erst war Murtagh gekommen und hatte ihm die Freundschaft angeboten, die er sich gewünscht hatte und dann hatte er dieses Erlebnis mit Hírador gehabt.

Er spürte den Drachen jetzt noch stärker als vorher, konnte Gedanken erkennen, die ihm vorher noch nicht aufgefallen waren, auch er ließ Hírador jetzt an mehr Gedanken heran und bald hatten sie wirklich kein einziges Geheimnis mehr voreinander.

An diesem Abend lernten sie mehr, als in dem gesamten letzten Jahr über den jeweils anderen. Und ihnen war jetzt auch beiden bewusst, dass sie noch einen langen Weg vor sich hatten, denn sie hatten beide noch viel zu lernen, mehr als in einem Leben erlernt werden konnte. Doch sie würden ihr Bestes geben, um den Traum von Iles Vater wahr werden zu lassen, nämlich Galbatorix zu stürzen.

Das war ihr Ziel, was danach kommen würde, konnte niemand genau sagen, doch auch darüber hatten Ile und Hírador schon gesprochen. Sie waren beide der Meinung, dass es dann eine neue Regierung geben müsse, die vom Volk gewählt sein sollte und die Drachenreiter würden über diese dann wachen, jedoch sollten sie nicht selber in der Regierung sein, denn dann würde wahrscheinlich irgendwann ein neuer Galbatorix kommen und das Ganze würde von vorne anfangen und das musste unter allen Umständen verhindert werden.

Ile fragte sich oft, warum er sich so viele Gedanken über das machte, was nach Galbatorix kommen würde, denn immerhin war nicht gesagt, dass sie überhaupt gewinnen würden, um genau zu sein, war es sogar recht unwahrscheinlich, selbst mit der Hilfe der Zwergen, Elfen, der neuen Drachenreiter und natürlich Iles Dorf war es ein geradezu unmögliches Unterfangen, da Galbatorix über eine wesentlich größere Truppenstärke verfügte. Außerdem hatte er bestimmt noch einige Asse im Ärmel, die er bis jetzt noch nicht ausgespielt hatte und die nur darauf warteten, sich auf etwaige Gegner zu stürzen. Vermutlich hatte Galbatorix eine ganze Armee dunkler Kreaturen, die man sich nicht mal in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen vorstellen konnte.

Doch es gab Ile ein gutes Gefühl über den weiteren Verlauf nachzudenken. So wusste er, wofür er kämpfte und das war schließlich das Wichtigste. Er kämpfte für die nächste Generation, die es besser als er selber haben sollte.

Ile, du sollst schlafen und nicht grübeln. Wie oft habe ich dir das schon gesagt?, Hírador hatte wie immer alles mitbekommen und machte Ile nun klar, dass sie gemeinsam zur Ruhe kommen mussten.

Also verzichtete Ile auf einen Kommentar und versuchte seinen Kopf etwas zu leeren, um schlafen zu können. Bald darauf hörte man aus der Baumbehausung nur noch das tiefe Atmen zweier ungleicher Brüder.

* * *

Ein Anliegen hätte ich da aber noch...

Ein Review vielleicht? Danke, im Voraus!


	15. Chapter 15

Trommelwirbel So, hier haben wir das fünfzehnte Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Wie immer jetzt noch die Aufforderung zum Review schreiben: Schreibt mir bitte ein paar Reviews :)

Vielen Dank an Baghira und sus für die netten Kommentare. Und ja, ich weiß, dass das hier wieder so ein kurzes Kapitel ist. Das nächste wird wieder länger!

**

* * *

**

**Sorgen**

Eragon wachte am nächsten Morgen früh auf. Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz aufgegangen und es war nur ein leicht orangenes Leuchten am Himmel zu sehen. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und konnte jetzt Saphira tief atmen hören. Also war sie noch nicht wach.

Er überlegte, ob er aufstehen sollte, ließ es dann jedoch bleiben, weil er sich schon lange nicht mehr so entspannt gefühlt hatte, wie in diesem Augenblick.

Es war wirklich erstaunlich, was in den vier Jahren, die er jetzt mit Saphira zusammen war, alles geschehen war, sie hatte so viele große und kleine Schlachten geschlagen, dass er sie schon aufgehört hatte zu zählen. Die Schergen des Königs wurden einfach nicht weniger. Galbatorix hatte im letzten Monat einen Masseneinberufungsbefehl ausgerufen, wonach sich alle Männer ab vierzehn in der Armee zu melden hatten, er nahm auch noch die alten Männer bis zu fünfzig Jahren.

Eragon graute immer mehr vor der letzten, großen Schlacht, sie würde grauenvoll und blutig sein. Galbatorix würde sich wahrscheinlich nicht zeigen, bis all seine Soldaten tot waren. Eragon fürchtete davor, so viele Menschen zu töten, doch er konnte auch nicht zu viel Mitleid mit diesen Männern haben, denn sonst würde er an dem Kampf zerbrechen und das durfte er auf keinen Fall, es stand einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel.

Er war sich auch bewusst, dass sie gegen die gesamte Kampftruppe von Galbatorix nicht viel hermachten, da sie nur so wenige waren. Ihre Legion zählte vielleicht zehntausend Mann, während Galbatorix' Truppen an die hunderttausend zählten, eigentlich ein aussichtsloser Kampf, doch sie waren jetzt drei Drachenreiter und immerhin waren auch noch die Elfen dabei und Menschen waren gegen sie nur einfache Zauberkünstler. Doch Galbatorix würde sicherlich auch einige finstere Gestalten aufbringen, wie zum Beispiel den Schatten Durza damals. Der Kampf gegen eben jenen hatte Eragon in der Schlacht von Farthen Dûr beinahe das Laben gekostet, doch er war jetzt stärker und wäre auf so eine Begegnung auch besser vorbereitet, als noch vor vier Jahren. Und natürlich waren auch noch die Zwerge mit von der Partie und die kämpften immer gut. Unter ihrem neuen König Orik hatten sich endlich alle Stämme geeint. Auch die Leute aus Surda würden mit ihnen kämpfen, doch diese waren nicht besonders stark und würde wohl auch nur in den hinteren Reihen stehen, da sie ansonsten nur Kanonenfutter wären und auch ein guter Angriffspunkt.

Es war das erste Mal seit ein paar Jahrhunderten, dass die Elfen wieder an der Seite der Menschen kämpfen würden, die Elfen hatten das Vertrauen in die Menschen verloren, nachdem Galbatorix zu einem Monster geworden war, sie hatten sich von den Menschen zurückgezogen, bis sie nichts weiter als Legenden waren, die Eltern ihren Kindern erzählten, damit diese endlich schliefen. Genauso war es auch mit den Drachenreitern gewesen, doch die waren jetzt wieder auferstanden und sie würden wie vor hundert Jahren wieder für die Menschen kämpfen.

Eragon war eigentlich froh, dass sie Ile gefunden hatten, denn sie hatte die Suche nach ihm schon fast aufgegeben, da er einfach unauffindbar schien, doch er hatte einfach zu viele Geheimnisse. Eragon störte es einfach so wenig von jemandem zu wissen, der ihn im Kampf den Rücken freihalten sollte, er konnte sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen, als von einem vermeintlichem Freund angegriffen zu werden, er hatte es schon einmal erlebt und er war danach in tiefer Trauer versunken. Wochenlang hatte er mit niemandem reden wollen, außer mit seinem Cousin Roran und selbst dieser hatte ihn mehr oder weniger verlassen, als sie Katrina befreit hatten. Auch Saphira war in dieser Zeit sehr kurz gekommen, was sie ihm aber nie vorgehalten hatte, wofür er ihr bis heute sehr dankbar war.

Murtaghs Verrat lastete immer noch schwer auf Eragon. Er wusste zwar, dass Murtagh es nicht wirklich gewollt hatte, doch er war auch nicht für Eragon gestorben und Eragon war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er für Murtagh gestorben wäre, hätte man ihn vor Galbatorix geführt. Seiner Meinung nach gab es nichts, was schlimmer war, als einen Freund zu verraten. Eragon hatte sich immer für Murtagh eingesetzt, besonders bei den Elfen, da die ihn niemals wirklich akzeptieren würden. Doch jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er das Gleiche noch einmal tun würde.

Er hatte mittlerweile viel Gelegenheit bekommen, über diese ganze Sache nachzudenken und alles brachte ihn auf den selben Konsens: Murtagh hatte sich auch ein Stück weit freiwillig Galbatorix unterworfen, da er sein eigenes Leben über das von Eragon gestellt hatte, er hatte sich selbst mehr bedeutet und das hatte in Eragons Augen ihre Freundschaft zerstört. Sie versuchten beide, sich diesen Vertrauensbruch nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch wenn sie beide allein waren, hatten sie sich nichts mehr zu sagen, ganz anders, als früher.

Dies waren Gedanken, die er nicht einmal Saphira anvertraute, denn er wusste, was sie sagen würde, dass Murtagh es nicht mit Absicht getan hatte und dass er ihm verzeihen müsse. Doch er wollte für sich selbst rausfinden, ob er das überhaupt konnte.

Er glaubte nicht, dass den anderen etwas aufgefallen war, zumindest verhielten sie sich wie immer und sie stellten auch keine Fragen, doch vielleicht auch nur nicht, weil sie wussten, was Murtagh und Eragon gerade durchmachten.

Murtagh hatte schon mehr als einmal versucht mit Eragon über die ganze Sache zu reden, doch er hatte bis jetzt immer abgeblockt, er konnte es noch nicht, er brauchte noch mehr Zeit. Murtagh wartete mittlerweile nur noch, er sagte nicht mehr viel zu Eragon und verhielt sich überhaupt sehr still in letzter Zeit.

Und nun war er zum neuen Drachenreiter gegangen, um mit ihm zu reden, Eragon war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Ile auch ihm nichts sagen würde, selbst wenn Murtagh sein ganzes Leben erzählen würde, was in der Tat sehr eindrucksvoll war.

Das führte ihn wieder zurück zu seinem größten Übel.

Wer war dieser Neue? Warum antwortete er auf keine Fragen nach seiner Herkunft? Konnte es wirklich so etwas Schlimmes sein? Immerhin wusste Ile, dass sowohl Eragon als auch Murtagh von Morzan abstammten und was konnte noch extremer sein?

_Wie ich sehe, quälst du dich schon wieder mit Fragen_, Saphira war aufgewacht, ohne dass Eragon es bemerkt hatte.

_Tja, du kennst mich doch. Ich gebe niemals auf, bis ich die Antwort auf all meine Fragen habe_, er sprach etwas ernster, als er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, doch er entdeckte auch die Wahrheit hinter seinen eigenen Worten. Er hatte es noch nie ausstehen können, wenn jemand Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte. Wenn sie natürlich allzu persönlich waren, konnte er es verstehen, doch nicht, wenn es auch um ihn ging. Schon damals bei Brom hätte er schon jedes Mal aus der Haut fahren könne, wenn sein Lehrmeister ihm gewisse Informationen vorenthielt.

_Ja, das ist wohl wahr, aber du musst dich damit abfinden, dass manche Dinge besser in den dunklen Ecken bleiben, als ans Tageslicht geholt zu werden._

_Vielleicht hast du recht, aber ein paar Dinge sollte man denen, die einem vertrauen sollen, nicht vorenthalten._

_Wie ich sehe, lässt du immer noch keine andere Meinung in dieser Sache zu. Kleiner, du solltest dir vielleicht deine Prioritäten neu überlegen, denn ich finde, dass die Frage, wie wir Galbatorix aufhalten können, wesentlich wichtiger ist, als diese Sache mit Ile._

_Ich nicht, denn wir könnten ihn gut gebrauchen, aber wenn er sich weiterhin weigert, uns etwas über sich zu erzählen, werden wir ihn wohl wieder wegschicken müssen_, Eragon war aufgestanden und er lief nun in dem kleinen Schlafzimmer auf und ab.

_Aha. Und wie bitte willst du das machen? Du weißt genau, dass die Elfen Ile niemals wegschicken würden und auch du solltest diesen Gedanken nicht weiter nachgehen. Wir brauchen ihn. Wir sechs sind die einzigen, die wirklich etwas gegen Galbatorix ausrichten können und das weißt du genau. Also hör auf, den neuen Drachenreiter in Frage zu stellen und konzentriere dich auf deinen Aufgabe!_

Eragon fuhr nun wütend zu Saphira herum. _Genau das tue ich doch! Ich will nicht, dass uns die eigenen Leute in den Rücken fallen, während wir kämpfen! Nennst du das etwa nicht konzentrieren auf meine Aufgabe? Uns ist es schon einmal passiert und ich will nicht, dass es noch ein zweites Mal geschieht!_

Saphira sah ihn forschend an: _Ile ist nicht Murtagh, Eragon. Du kennst ihn nicht._

_Ja, und genau das ist mein Problem!_, schrie Eragon.

Saphira ruckte mir ihrem Kopf zurück. _Kleiner, was ist los?_

_Ich... ich weiß es nicht. Ich ertrage das einfach nicht noch mal. Murtagh hat mich damals ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen und ich kann seither niemandem mehr richtig vertrauen, außer natürlich dir und Roran. Hinter jedem anderen sehe ich einen Verräter, bis er ein paar Schwüre in der Alten Sprache geleistet hat, die ihn daran hindern zu lügen. Aber selbst dann gucke ich noch jedem über die Schulter. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll_, verzweifelt setzte er sich aufs Bett, stütze die Arme auf die Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Er hörte, wie Saphira sich bewegte und spürte kurz darauf einen leichten Stups in der Seite.

_Hör mir zu, Eragon. Ich verstehe genau, wie du dich fühlst. Ich mochte Murtagh ebenso sehr wie du und sein Verrat wiegt immer noch schwer, doch ich glaube, du musst ihm verzeihen. Er hat sich seit dieser Zeit verändert. Ich habe so oft gesehen, wie er versucht hat mit dir zu sprechen und du dich abgewandt hast und ich bin froh, endlich den Grund dafür zu erfahren. Du hattest es nicht leicht, aber Murtagh und Dorn auch nicht, das musst du verstehen._

Eragon hob seinen Kopf und starrte direkt in Saphiras Augen. Er hätte fast gelacht.

_Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest, wenn ich es dir erzählen würde. Und ich weiß auch, dass du recht hast, aber ich brauche einfach noch etwas Zeit, um darüber hinwegzukommen._

Er stand jetzt wieder auf und zog sich auch an. Er sagte eine ganze Weile lang nichts mehr und hing noch ein wenig seinen Gedanken nach. Doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was heute auf dem Programm stand.

_Wir müssen zu Iles Training._


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel Numero 16 ist somit auch fertig.

Diesmal kann ich, zu meinem Bedauern, leider niemandem für ein Review danken, da mir keiner eins geschrieben hat..., das war nicht besonders nett von euch!

Ihr könnt mir ruhig auch schreiben, wenn euch etwas weniger gut gefallen hat und Verbesserungsvorschläge machen.

Naja, dann lest mal schön weiter, viel Spaß!**

* * *

**

**Ein ernstes Treffen**

Das erste, was Ile wahrnahm, nachdem er wach geworden war, war etwas Nasses. Etwas Nasses in seinem Gesicht. Kurz nachdem ihm diese Erkenntnis gekommen war, schlug er nach diesem Etwas und sprang aus seinem Bett. Schon halb panisch schaute er sich um und fand sich kurz darauf seinem grinsenden Drachen gegenüber, den er aber erst nach einigen Sekunden erkannte, da er den Schlaf noch in den Augen hatte und sein Drache fand an diesem frühen Morgen nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihn abzuschlecken.

Nachdem sich Iles Pulsschlag wieder beruhigt hatte und er die Situation erkannte, schaute er seinen Drachen gespielt böse an.

_Was bitte sollte das denn?_, Ile hob eine Augenbraue und versuchte von oben herab mit Hírador zu sprechen, was gar nicht so leicht war, da sein Drache ihn um mehrere Köpfe überragte, auch in dieser kleinen Behausung.

_Tut mir leid, ich weiß gerade nicht so genau, was du meinst_, Hírador schaute gespielt interessiert und setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf, die niemanden täuschen würde, dann grinste er auch noch und versuchte einen Eindruck zu machen, als ob er Ile jetzt erst bemerkte.

_Du weißt es also nicht, hm?_, nach dem ersten Schock war Ile nun eher belustigt als böse, doch er wollte seinen Drachen doch noch ein bisschen ärgern, immerhin war ihm dieser gerade mit seiner Zunge durchs Gesicht gefahren.

_Nein, tut mir wirklich leid_, Hírador schaute nun aus dem Loch, durch das er immer kam und sagte:_ Vielleicht hast du schlecht geträumt, oder so, aber wir sollten jetzt langsam los, denn sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Training. Das wäre nach gestern wahrscheinlich eher weniger günstig, meinst du nicht? Außerdem ist schönes Wetter, da macht das Fliegen doch gleich doppelt so viel Spaß._

_Ja, wahrscheinlich würden Oromis und Glaedr das nicht besonders schätzen, wenn wir schon zur ersten Stunde zu spät kommen würden_, jetzt schaute auch er nach draußen, um zu sehen, wie hell es schon war und auch er konnte einen wunderschön gefärbten Himmel erkennen, der jedoch noch nicht ganz hell war, _Für ein Bad ist wohl trotzdem noch Zeit, meinst du nicht? Und essen müssen wir auch noch._

_Ja, denn dein Drache muss noch wachsen_, wieder grinste der grüne Drache seinen Reiter breit an, _Wir wollen schließlich nicht, dass dein Drache seine Übungen nicht richtig macht, nicht wahr?_

_Ja ja, keine Sorge, du wirst wohl nicht vom Fleisch fallen und außerdem sind kleine Drachen wendiger im Kampf, also musst du gar nicht so wahnsinnig groß werden_, Ile hatte nun absichtlich einen empfindlichen Punkt bei Hírador getroffen, auf das Thema Größe reagierte der nämlich immer sehr panisch.

_Was soll das denn heißen? Dass ich klein bin? Außerdem sind größere Drachen wesentlich stärker als die Wendigen und das kann dir das Leben retten, mein Freund. Die anderen beiden sind im Übrigen noch wesentlich größer und schwerer als ich!_

Erst jetzt bemerkte sein Drache, dass Ile die ganze Zeit über kurz vor einem Lachanfall gestanden hatte, der jetzt jedoch ausbrach.

_Das ist nicht witzig! Du bist ganz schön frech, wenn man sich mal überlegt, wer der Größere von uns beiden ist._

_Das stimmt wohl_, Ile war immer noch dabei zu lachen, weshalb seine Worte kaum zu verstehen waren, Aber du bist echt komisch, wenn du dich aufregst, ein erneuter Lachanfall erstickte weitere Worte, die vielleicht noch kommen wollten.

Hírador drehte sich nun demonstrativ von Ile weg und flog aus der Behausung. Ile war noch immer am Kichern während er sich auszog und in die Wanne stieg, die er zuvor mit heißem Wasser gefüllt hatte. Nach dieser kleinen Erfrischung ging es auch schon direkt ans Frühstück, was wohl von einem der Elfen nach oben gebracht worden war. Es waren nur Früchte, doch Ile hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet, die Elfen verstanden ein schönes Stück Fleisch nicht zu würdigen, doch damit musste er sich wohl abfinden. Hírador war wohl gerade dabei, sich einen Hirsch zu fangen. Etwas wehmütig schaute Ile auf die Früchte hinab. Schulterzuckend aß er dann und rief danach Hírador, der sich wieder abgeregt hatte und die beiden flogen in Richtung des Felsens, wo Glaedr und Oromis wohnten.

Der Wind auf seinem Gesicht weckte seine Lebensgeister erst so richtig, denn bis jetzt war er wohl doch noch sehr müde gewesen. Die Nacht war keine besonders angenehme gewesen, er hatte von seinem Vater geträumt und davon, wie er gestorben war. Dieser Albtraum verfolgte ihn nun schon seit geraumer Zeit, das Erstaunliche war nur, dass er diesen Traum in letzter Zeit so oft geträumt hatte, dass es schon fast kein Zufall mehr sein konnte. Ile versuchte sich einzureden, dass das nur war, weil er jetzt in der Stadt der Elfen war und ihn hier praktisch alles an seinen Vater erinnerte, aber tief in sich, konnte er einen anderen Grund spüren, ohne ihn benennen zu können. Doch irgendetwas war anders, das konnte er spüren.

Ruckartig verscheuchte er diese Gedanken, er musste einen klaren Kopf haben, wenn er gleich sein Training begann. Er musste sich konzentrieren können und das ging nicht, wenn er die ganze Zeit über seinen Traum nachsann.

_Da ist der Felsen. Und sieh mal, unser Begrüßungskomitee ist auch schon da_, diese zynische Bemerkung seitens Hírador war auf Eragon und Saphira zugeschnitten, die beide auch auf dem Felsen waren und neben Glaedr und Oromis standen.

_Sie müssen wohl überprüfen, ob sich die beiden Neuen gut einfügen._

_Dein Sarkasmus ist herzerfrischend, Ile._

_Danke, danke, ein Künstler schätzt ein bisschen Anerkennung_, Ile grinste und Hírador flog einen kleinen Schlenker, um Ile auf seine Weise ein bisschen zu ärgern.

Kurz darauf landeten sie schon und Ile hatte zum ersten Mal Zeit, sich Oromis wirklich anzuschauen, gestern bei der Prüfung hatte er sich auf andere Dinge konzentriert und jetzt konnte er seinen neuen Lehrer mustern.

Sein erster Gedanke war, dass Oromis ziemlich kränklich aussah. Er wirkte ausgemergelt und zu dünn. Auch die typisch helle Hautfarbe der Elfen wirkte bei ihm noch bleicher, als normal war. Oromis' Gesicht war langgezogen und seine Haut schien direkt auf den Knochen zu kleben, so als wäre kein Fleisch dazwischen. Ile erschreckte dieses Aussehen zutiefst, denn er erkannte, dass Oromis wohl nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken, er verzog weder das Gesicht, noch wandte er sich ab, was Oromis wohl eigentlich erwartet hatte, denn er hob leicht eine Braue.

Ile hatte viel zu viel Respekt vor diesem Mann, als dass er sich einfach von ihm abgewandt hätte, er wusste genau, welche Heldentaten er und sein Drache vollbracht hatten, Dank seines Vaters. Ile erkannte, trotz der Kränklichkeit, die Stärke in Oromis und natürlich auch in Glaedr, der selbst wie ein kleiner Felsen gewirkt hätte, wenn er nicht golden gewesen wäre.

„Willkommen Ile und Hírador in meinem Heim", bei diesen Worten zeigte Oromis auf die Hütte, die kurz hinter ihm stand und machte dann eine ausholende Geste über die gesamte Landschaft ringsum. Diese Landschaft war wirklich atemberaubend, da sie auf einem Hügel standen, konnten sie einen großen Teil des Waldes einsehen, doch auch von ihrem Punkt aus, war kein Ende des Waldes in Sicht.

Ile begrüßte Oromis auf die Art der Elfen. Dann sagte er: „Hírador und ich freuen uns, dass Ihr uns unterrichten wollt, Meister." Schon kurz darauf bereute er, was er gesagt hatte, denn alle sahen ihn jetzt an und wunderten sich, dass Ile Oromis Meister genannt hatte, obwohl er gar nicht hatte wissen können, dass er das tun musste.

_Ups_, schon wieder eine recht zynische Bemerkung von Hírador und wenn sie beide allein gewesen wären, hätte Ile ihn dafür gerüffelt, doch das konnte er hier natürlich nicht tun, deshalb beließ er es bei einem kurzen, aber wütenden Blick in Híradors Richtung.

„Du nennst mich Meister, junger Reiter?", Oromis schien als Erster seine Sprache wiedergefunden zu haben.

„Ähm, ja. Ich weiß, dass ein Drachenreiter seinen Lehrmeister immer Meister nannte, das hat man mich so gelehrt", wieder so ein typischer Fehler für ihn, er dachte einfach nicht weiter. Er musste dringend an sich arbeiten. Wieder konnte er den Gedanken nicht unterdrücken, dass sein Vater mehr von ihm erwartet hätte.

Aber er hatte die Wahrheit gesprochen, sein Vater hatte ihm wirklich einmal gesagt, dass die Reiter ihren Lehrer Meister nannten, obwohl sein Vater auf derartige Floskeln verzichtet hatte. Er hatte immer gesagt, dass er diese Regel schon immer ziemlich schwachsinnig gefunden hatte, sie würde den Schüler zu etwas herabsetzen was er nicht war, so hatte sein Vater immer gesagt. Und Ile war darüber froh gewesen, denn er hätte es wohl sehr merkwürdig gefunden, seinen eigenen Vater Meister nennen zu müssen, doch Oromis war jemand der alten Schule und so hatte Ile sich mal wieder verplappert.

„Wenn man es dich so gelehrt hat, dann hat dein Lehrmeister ziemlich viel von unserer Kultur gewusst, nicht wahr?"

Nun fing das schon wieder an. Hatte er der Königin nicht klar gesagt, dass er keine weiteren Fragen zu seiner Herkunft hören wollte? Hatte er sich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt? Seine Entscheidung hier zu bleiben geriet wieder einmal ins Wanken.

Mit Mühe unterdrückte er den Impuls die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Ja, das hat er wohl", mehr sagte er nicht und er legte einen extra sanften aber bestimmten Ton an, sodass Oromis wusste, dass er keine Fragen, die in diese Richtung gingen, mehr beantworten würde.

Und sowohl Oromis als auch Glaedr schienen das verstanden zu haben, denn keiner der beiden machte Anstalten noch irgendetwas in die Richtung zu sagen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Ile jedoch sehen, dass Eragon ihn ziemlich wütend musterte.

Glaedr knurrte und machte so auf sich aufmerksam._ Ihr beiden habt ja schon bewiesen, dass ihr einiges könnt, doch Oromis und ich sind der Überzeugung, dass wir euch trotzdem noch ein paar Dinge beibringen können. Während dieser Lehrzeit nennt ihr uns beide ausschließlich Meister. Ungehorsam wird nicht toleriert, sollte auch nur einer von euch zu weit über die Stränge schlagen, wird das Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen, wir wollen nur, dass ihr euch darüber im Klaren seit, dass das hier ein ernstes Training ist. In keiner Weise wollen wir euch drohen, dies soll nur als Warnung angedacht sein._

Ile und Hírador nickten. Etwas anderes hatten sie nicht erwartet. Auch Iles Vater hatte keinerlei Rebellion geduldet, auch nicht als Ile in einer schwierigen Phase war. Seine Strafe hatte immer darin bestanden, dass sein Vater ihn einfach so lange nicht mehr beachtete, bis er ihn um Verzeihung gebeten hatte und so war ein falscher Stolz ziemlich schnell abgeflaut. Iles Jugend war ziemlich schnell vergangen, er hatte rasch erwachsen werden müssen, was vielleicht nicht immer gut war, wie er heute wusste, doch auch immer hatte ein kleiner Teil in ihm sich geweigert richtig erwachsen zu werden, das war der Teil, der mit Hírador herumwitzelte und der immer für einen Spaß bereit war. Dieser Teil kam aber nur noch selten zum Einsatz, doch war er auch noch nicht ganz verloschen und würde es wohl auch nie, solange er seinen Drachen hatte.

„Gut, dann wollen wir jetzt mit dem Training beginnen", Oromis wandte ihnen den Rücken zu und bedeutet ihnen ihm zu folgen, was sie natürlich auch taten, inklusive Eragon und Saphira.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel siebzehn ist on! Tut mir leid, dass es wieder etwas länger gedauert hat, aber dafür kommt jetzt das nächste Kaüitel schneller.

Jetzt muss ich mich wohl auch bei meinen Lesern entschuldigen. Ich wollte mit meinem letzten Vorwort niemanden anmotzen, oder so. Es war eigentlich eher scherzhaft gemeint, aber ich denke einfach, es kam falsch rüber. Also falls sich irgendjemand persönlich angegriffen gefühlt hat: Entschuldigung!!

Dann muss ich auch noch ChrisLang danken, die mir ein nettes kleines Review geschrieben hat.

Und jetzt: Viel Spaß!

**

* * *

**

**Ein erstaunliches Training**

Sowohl Ile als auch Hírador waren mehr als gespannt darauf, was Oromis und Glaedr ihnen jetzt beibringen wollten. Immerhin kannten sie sich in allen Bereichen schon recht gut aus, doch Ile war sich sicher, dass, was auch immer jetzt kommen würde, es etwas Großes sein musste, denn trotz des kränklichen Aussehens von Oromis würden sie jetzt wohl erfahren, was richtige Magie ist. Oder auch wie man die Alte Sprache richtig benutzte um mächtige Zauber hervorzubringen.

Ile war klar, dass Oromis sie wohl selbst nicht ausführen konnte, doch er war sich sicher mit ein paar Erklärungen würde er es schon hinbekommen.

_Werde ja nicht zu übermütig, mein kleiner Freund_, Glaedr erinnerte ihn daran, dass er vielleicht doch nicht so viel wusste, wie er manchmal tat, _Selbstvertrauen ist ja schön und gut, aber Überheblichkeit kann einem das Genick brechen, das solltest du eigentlich wissen._

Mit diesen Worten war Ile wieder zurück in der Realität und war sich seiner Grenzen wieder schmerzhaft bewusst. _Ja, du hast ja recht. Ich will einfach nur, dass mein Vater stolz auf mich sein kann, wo immer er jetzt auch sein mag._

_Bestimmt nicht weit fort von dir._

Sie standen jetzt alle vor der Tür von Oromis' Haus. Es war wohl mehr eine Hütte als ein Haus, doch es war wunderbar abgeschieden und eignete sich gut zum Nachdenken, wie Ile auf einen Blick erkannte. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen wie Oromis und Glaedr vor dem Haus saßen, sich die Landschaft anschauten und dabei über wichtige Dinge nachdachten.

Oromis setzte sich auf eine Bank vor seinem Haus und bedeutete Eragon und Ile sich neben ihn zu setzen. Glaedr hatte es sich währenddessen auf der Wiese gemütlich gemacht und Hírador legte sich an seine Seite und sah wirklich winzig aus, in diesem Moment. Keiner sprach ein Wort.

Doch Ile konnte Eragons Blick auf sich spüren, was ihn leicht verunsicherte, doch nach einiger Zeit merkte er das schon gar nicht mehr. Er schien so eine Art inneren Frieden hier zu spüren. Er wurde ganz ruhig, bewegte sich noch nicht mal mehr, atmete nur noch und konnte doch in aller Deutlichkeit das Leben um sich herum spüren. Er merkte auch, dass Hírador genau dasselbe fühlte wie er, was ihn noch zufriedener machte. Ihm kam es so vor, als könne er jedes Lebewesen in Alagaësia spüren, alle so unterschiedlichen Leben in sich vereinen.

Dieses Gefühl hielt nur für einen Wimpernschlag an und doch war sich Ile sicher, diesen kurzen Moment niemals mehr zu vergessen.

Wie alles andere auch, hatte er diesen Moment mit seinem Drachen geteilt und das hatte ihnen wohl die Kraft gegeben so ein Erlebnis überhaupt machen zu können, denn sie beide waren so verschieden und sich aber doch so ähnlich, dass es fast schon ein Wunder zu sein schien.

Nun nach diesem Erlebnis würde es niemanden mehr geben, der sie noch auseinander bringen konnte. Bis zum Ende würden sie diese Mission ausführen, auch wenn es sich als ein Himmelsfahrtskommando erweisen würde. Sein Dorf hatte ihm eine Aufgabe übertragen und die erfüllte er nach seinem besten Gewissen und heute fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich bereit dazu. Sein Vater hatte ihm immer klar gemacht, wie wichtig seine Bestimmung später sein würde und jetzt wusste er, dass er der Aufgabe gerecht werden konnte. Woher dieses Wissen jedoch so plötzlich gekommen war, wusste er nicht, doch es war nun da und er war sich sicher, dass auch sein Vater in diesem Moment hier war. Dieses Gefühl genoss er in vollen Zügen, denn er hatte seinen Vater vermisst, vor allem in den letzten Tagen, die er bei den Elfen verbracht hatte.

Ile wurde sich nur langsam wieder bewusst wo er überhaupt war, doch sein Hinterteil erinnerte ihn nun daran, indem es zu schmerzen anfing. Die Bank wurde nun doch etwas unbequem. Jetzt wurde ihm auch wieder klar, dass Eragon und Oromis neben ihm saßen und mit einem leichten Schrecken stellte er fest, dass die Sonne schon weit im Westen stand und es somit schon begann dunkel zu werden.

Wie lange hatten sie jetzt schon hier gesessen? Diese Frage konnte er sich selbst nicht beantworten. Er wusste nur, dass es schon eine ganze Weile sein musste, denn sie waren früh morgens hier angekommen. Ile merkte nun auch wieder Eragons Blick auf ihm ruhen. Ob er wohl die ganze Zeit dagesessen hatte und Ile gemustert hatte? Auch diese Frage würde wohl nie beantwortet werden. Er konnte es nicht so ganz fassen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie die Zeit vergangen war, war er etwa wieder so unaufmerksam gewesen? Doch diesmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass es nicht an seiner eigenen Unfähigkeit hing. Er hatte ganz hohe Magie gebraucht ohne es zu merken.

Zum ersten Mal seit Stunden bewegte er sich wieder, was er daran merkte, dass seine Gliedmaßen ziemlich steif waren, und sah nun Oromis an. Der wandte ihm den Kopf zu und nickte dann langsam. Jetzt hatte eine Bestätigung. Er hatte wirklich Magie gebraucht, doch woher hatte er die Kraft dafür genommen? Konnte es sein, dass er dieses Wissen schon immer in sich getragen hatte ohne es zu bemerken?

Er war sehr durcheinander. Doch Oromis erhob nun die Stimme und verhinderte somit, dass Ile sich in seinen Gedanken verlor. „Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt, das muss ich zugeben. Du hast heute etwas vollbracht, was wohl nur sehr wenigen vor dir je so schnell gelungen ist. Du hast Magie gebraucht, die selbst die größten Drachenreiter nur mit Mühe erlernt haben. Du bist in das Wesen eines ganzen Landes eingedrungen. Mir ist diese Erkenntnis seit ewigen Zeiten verwehrt, doch ich kann mich noch immer an den Moment erinnern, als ich sie zum ersten Mal spürte. Ich möchte, dass du jetzt gehst und dass du heute Nacht darüber nachdenkst, was du erlebt hast und dann möchte ich, dass du mir morgen darüber berichtest. Ich wünsche dir und deinem Drachen eine gute Nacht", mit diesen Worten standen sowohl Oromis als auch Glaedr auf und verließen den Hügel.

Ile sah nun Eragon an, der jetzt seinen Blick von ihm abgewandt hatte.

„Was genau heißt es, in das Wesen eines Landes einzudringen?", er war noch immer verwirrt und er konnte sich immer noch nicht erklären, wie er etwas vollbracht haben sollte, was noch nicht einmal die Größten der Großen so schnell erlernt hatten.

Eragon ließ sich lange Zeit, bevor er antwortete: „Das, mein lieber Ile, muss jeder für sich selbst herausfinden. Was es für dich bedeutet liegt ganz bei dir. Doch auch ich muss dir hiermit meine Bewunderung mitteilen. Ich habe es bis jetzt nur ein Mal geschafft in das Wesen Alagaësias einzudringen und das auch nur mit viel Übung. Ich glaube, du hast besondere Kräfte und ich hoffe, du wirst sie weise einsetzen."

Er sah Eragon in die Augen, dann wechselte er in die Alte Sprache und sagte: „Das werde ich."

Eragon hob verwundert die Augenbrauen. „Das ist ein großes Versprechen, was du gerade abgelegt hast, ich hoffe du weißt, was du tust."

Ile hielt Eragons Blick und nickte nur. Dann stand er auf, ging zu Hírador und streichelte dann mit der linken Hand über dessen Schnauze. Der Drache sah ihn an und beide wussten, dass sie heute das größte Wunder ihres Lebens gesehen hatten. Ile stieg jetzt auf und die beiden flogen über die Bäume, zu ihrer Behausung in einem der Bäume.

Ile war immer noch so aufgewühlt, dass er sich nicht mehr ruhig hinsetzen konnte und so lief er auf und ab, während sich sein Drache auf sein Podest hockte und ihm mit unruhigen Augen folgte.

_Was glaubst du, war das?_, Ile hatte jetzt angehalten und stand genau vor Hírador. Er atmete schwer, als ob er gerade gerannt wäre.

Der überlegte eine Zeit und sagte dann: _Ich weiß es nicht, aber es muss etwas Großes gewesen sein, sonst hätten Oromis und Eragon nicht gesagt, sie wären beeindruckt. Ich habe so etwas vorher noch nie gespürt, es war wirklich unglaublich. Es fühlte sich an, als ob jedes Lebewesen Alagaësias in diesem Augenblick mit uns verbunden war._ Weiter schien er nicht sprechen zu können und auch Ile merkte, dass er keine Worte gefunden hätte um zu beschreiben, was ihnen vor wenigen Stunden widerfahren war.

_Was genau bedeutet es denn jetzt? Ich frage mich das schon die ganze Zeit, doch ich komme einfach auf keine Antwort. Eragon meinte, jeder müsse es für sich herausfinden. Aber..._ Wieder kam er nicht weiter. Hírador nickte verständnisvoll.

_Ich glaube wir zwei haben eine Nacht voller Gedanken vor uns. Wir müssen uns nun wirklich fragen, was es für uns bedeutet._

Ile ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und streckte dann alle Glieder von sich. Das Gefühl der grenzenlosen Freiheit. Das war mit der Erscheinung auch einher gekommen. Aber was genau bedeutete grenzenlose Freiheit für ihn? Freiheit von allen Verpflichtungen? Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Er würde immer Verpflichtungen haben, solange er lebte, er war schließlich ein Drachenreiter. Oder bedeutete der Tod Freiheit? Auch diesen Gedanken wischte er fort.

Und plötzlich wurde es ihm klar. Sein Drache bedeutete für ihn Freiheit. Nämlich die Freiheit denen zu helfen, die er liebte. Vor Hírador waren seine Möglichkeiten eingeschränkt gewesen, doch mit ihm konnte er endlich das verwirklichen wofür sein Vater letztenendes gestorben war. Er konnte nun endlich so kämpfen, wie er es sich immer gewünscht hatte. Es war nun wirklich nicht so, dass seine Leute sich nicht verteidigen konnte, sie waren immerhin alle Magier, doch ihre Zahl dezimierte sich stetig und so war Galbatorix einfach nicht zu schlagen, er hatte eine ganze Armee und sie waren nur ein paar wenige, doch ihr Tag würde kommen und Ile würde an ihrer Seite stehen und seines Vaters Werk zuende führen.

Was bedeutete es für ihn, das Wesen eines Landes zu spüren? Zuerst einmal war das beängstigende Gefühl klein und belanglos zu sein und natürlich zählte dann auch die Vergänglichkeit jedes einzelnen. Er mochte vielleicht länger als eine gewöhnliche Fliege leben, doch die Elfen zum Beispiel wurden mehrere hundert Jahre alt, eine Zeitspanne, die er sich noch nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen ausmalen konnte. Wie die Welt sich in solch einer Zeit verändern konnte. Aber was er wohl am meisten gespürt hatte, war die Verbundenheit, mit jedem einzelnen dieser Lebewesen, mit jedem Menschen, jedem Elf, aber auch mit jedem Hirsch und Kaninchen und schließlich auch mit Galbatorix, denn auch er war ein Teil dieser Welt. Doch die Präsenz von Galbatorix hatte Ile ganz besonders gespürt, was vermutlich daran lag, dass Galbatorix sich schon mehr als ein Mal an den Kraftreserven von Alagaësia zu schaffen gemacht hatte. All das hatte er aus einem Wimpernschlag, es war einfach unglaublich. Oder war es mehr als ein Wimpernschlag gewesen? Er hatte immerhin einen ganzen Tag auf dieser Bank gesessen und nicht bemerkt, wie die Zeit verging. Konnte es sein, dass er einen ganzen Tag lang einfach nur ein Teil des Ganzen gewesen war?

Zuletzt musste er noch an das Versprechen denken, welches er Eragon gegeben hatte. Er hatte in der Alten Sprache geschworen seine Macht weise einzusetzen. Er hatte es aus einem Bauchgefühl her getan. War es nicht die Pflicht eines Drachenreiters seine Macht überlegt einzusetzen? Natürlich. Aber konnte er sich sicher sein, dass er seine Macht nicht missbrauchen würde?

Nein, das musste er sich eingestehen. Das konnte er nie wissen, doch mit dem Versprechen, was er gegeben hatte konnte er sie nicht mehr missbrauchen. Doch auch das war nicht ganz richtig. Wenn er sich selbst täuschte, sich selbst anlog, konnte er seine Fähigkeiten zu bösen Zwecken einsetzen und trotzdem denken, er würde weise handeln.

Also musste er nun hoffen, dass ihn jemand aufhalten würde, wenn er größenwahnsinnig wurde. Und dennoch konnte er sich nicht vorstellen einmal so zu werden wie Galbatorix. So viel Leid über andere Menschen zu bringen, ging über seinen Verstand. Er würde es niemals können. _Nie!_

Er merkte wie ihn die Müdigkeit überwältigte. Er hatte wohl auch eigene Kraftreserven verbraucht, als er dieses Erlebnis gehabt hatte. Er glitt mit dem Gedanken in den Schlaf, dass er Oromis am nächsten Tag wohl kaum erklären konnte, was für ihn dieses Erlebnis bedeutete, es war einfach viel zu groß, als dass er es in Worten hätte ausdrücken können. Ein letztes Zucken seiner Augenlieder und er konnte noch hören wie Hírador nur noch tief und gleichmäßig atmete und schon war auch er eingeschlafen.

* * *

Ach ja, noch was: Bitte ein Review. Diesmal sage ich es auch lieb :) 


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18 ist endlich fertig...

Ich weiß, dass ich schneller uploaden wollte, aber es hat länger gedauert, als ich gedacht hatte, tut mir leid.

Vielen Dank an ChrisLang und sus für ihre Reviews.

Viel Spaß!

**

* * *

**

**Aussprache**

Eragon saß noch immer auf der Bank, obwohl es inzwischen dunkel geworden war. Saphira stand kurz hinter ihm und schaute zum Himmel und den Sternen auf. Er war still und sagte kein Wort und blickte mit ausdruckloser Miene über die Baumwipfel vor ihm.

Es war ihm unbegreiflich. Wie konnte Ile diese Kunst der Magie so schnell erlernen? Er selbst hatte fast zwei Jahre dafür gebraucht und Ile hatte es nach noch nicht mal einer Stunde Training geschafft. Ile hatte überhaupt nicht gewusst, dass es so eine Technik gab und hatte es doch geschafft. Sogar Murtagh, der ja von Galbatorix selbst unterrichtet worden war, hatte von dieser Kunst nichts gewusst, bis Oromis ihm davon erzählt hatte und auch er hatte eine ganze Weile dafür gebraucht, zwar nicht so lange wie er, aber immer noch lange genug.

Wie konnte jemand so eine Technik einfach so beherrschen? Das gehörte schon zu so hoher Magie, dass Oromis sie schon nicht mehr ausführen konnte. Die Stille lastete schwer auf ihm.

Plötzlich sagte er zu Saphira: _Es hat keinen Sinn, jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Ich werde später Oromis noch einmal danach fragen, aber momentan möchte ich nur noch in mein Bett. Das war mal wieder ein sehr aufschlussreicher Tag, nicht wahr?_

Saphira schien so tief in Gedanken gewesen zu sein, dass seine Worte nur schwer zu ihr durchdrangen, doch schließlich hatte sie alles verarbeitet und sagte: _Wenn du möchtest, fliege ich dich zurück, aber ich will noch etwas nachdenken. Ich habe ein paar Probleme zu lösen._

_Lass mich raten: Du hast nicht vor mir zu erzählen, worüber du nachdenken musst, oder?_, Eragon legte die Stirn in Falten und wartete auf ihre Antwort.

_Nein, habe ich tatsächlich nicht vor. Aber du wirst es früher oder später erfahren, das verspreche ich dir. Du heißt ja nicht umsonst Drachenreiter_, sie klimperte schalkhaft mit den Wimpern, was ihn wieder ein wenig fröhlicher stimmte.

_Na dann, auf geht's_, mit diesen Worten stieg er auf ihren Rücken, in den fein gearbeiteten Sattel und sie spannte die Flügel an. Mit einem gewaltigen Sprung waren sie in der Luft und flogen in Richtung Ellesméra. Sie überflogen die Stadt und kamen in den kleinen Bereich, der für die drei Drachenreiter reserviert war.

Früher hatten auch Drachenreiter dort gewohnt. Er und Saphira hausten in dem Baum, in dem zuletzt Vrael gewohnt hatte, er war der letzte wirkliche Drachenreiter gewesen und auch der letzte Anführer von ihnen. Brom hatte ihm von diesem außergewöhnlichen Elfen erzählt. Galbatorix hatte ihn in einem Kampf auf dem Utgard besiegt. Wohl aber nur schwerlich, da Galbatorix nur auf unfaire Weise gewonnen hatte, nämlich indem er Vrael in den Unterleib trat und so die Oberhand gewinnen konnte.

_Na gut, Kleiner. Bis später, ich bin bald zurück_, Eragon stieg also ab und Saphira stieg wieder in die Lüfte.

Er ging auf sein Bett zu und ließ sich darauf nieder. Kurz darauf streckte er alle Glieder von sich und gähnte herzhaft. Dann sah er sich in seiner Wohnung um und wurde sich schlagartig bewusst, dass hier schon viele Drachenreiteranführer gelebt haben mussten, nicht nur Vrael, sondern auch die, die vor ihm waren. Ein Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Hier war viel Vergangenheit, dessen er sich so noch nie bewusst geworden war. Er beschloss Oromis später nach Aufzeichnungen der alten Drachenreiter zu fragen.

Er stand auf und begann schon sich zu entkleiden, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Er seufzte einmal innerlich, zog sich wieder an und ging zur Tür. Sicher war es irgendein Elf, der bei irgendetwas Hilfe benötigte und ihn zu einer späten Stunde unbedingt noch brauchte.

Doch als er die Tür öffnete stand kein Elf vor ihm.

„Murtagh, was machst du denn noch hier?", erstaunt seinen Bruder zu sehen, ließ er seinen Mund etwas offen stehen, was Murtagh wohl belustigte, denn er fing an zu grinsen. Als Eragon klar wurde warum, klappte er schnell den Mund wieder zu.

Murtagh ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort und fragte stattdessen: „Darf ich reinkommen?" Ohne wirklich eine Antwort abzuwarten, trat er schon über die Schwelle und ging geradewegs auf einen Stuhl zu, der an dem kleinen Tisch stand, den Eragon in sein Schlafzimmer gestellt hatte.

„Natürlich", murmelte er jetzt noch leicht sarkastisch, doch Murtagh schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben, wofür er im Stillen dankbar war. „Was ist denn los?", fragte er jetzt lauter, „Es ist schon ziemlich spät und ich wollte eigentlich ins Bett."

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich störe, aber ich muss dringend mit dir sprechen", mehr sagte er erst mal nicht, was Eragon ein wenig irritierte. Was konnte denn so spät noch so wichtig sein, dass Murtagh nicht bis morgen warten konnte?

„Und worüber müssen wir reden?", er war mittlerweile leicht ungeduldig und genervt. Konnten die Leute denn niemand anderen ärgern? Musste immer er der Dumme sein?

Murtagh sah ihn an und sagte nichts. _Als ob er wollte, dass ich ihn verstehe._ Doch er konnte sich nicht denken, warum Murtagh hier war.

„Da du ja wie üblich auf der Leitung zu stehen scheinst, bitte ich dich einen Schritt beiseite zu treten", diese Bemerkung brachte Eragon dazu wieder etwas wacher zu werden, da sein Zorn in ihm wach wurde.

„Solche Sprüche kannst du dir sparen!", fauchte er Murtagh an.

Dieser hob nur die Hände und sagte: „Entschuldige, ich weiß es ist spät und du bist wahrscheinlich in andere Gedanken vertieft, aber ich muss wissen, ob du mir vertrauen kannst, Eragon, ob du dich auf mich verlassen kannst. Denn sonst werde ich mir wohl einen Weg überlegen müssen, wie ich dein Vertrauen zu mir wieder herstellen kann. Ich weiß, dass du noch mehr Zeit zum Überlegen haben möchtest, aber Zeit ist nicht gerade etwas, das wir im Überschuss haben. Galbatorix wird von Tag zu Tag stärker und wir haben noch einen Drachenreiter auszubilden, von dem wir noch nicht einmal wissen, wo er herkommt. Und ich bitte dich jetzt ehrlich zu sein: Kannst du mir noch vertrauen?" Murtagh saß geduldig da und wartete auf Eragons Antwort.

Konnte er ihm noch vertrauen? Er wusste es nicht genau. Deshalb versuchte er seine Gefühle Murtagh mitzuteilen: „Ich weiß, dass du gerne eine klare Antwort von mir haben möchtest, aber ich befürchte, die kann ich dir nicht geben. Du bist mein Bruder und doch fühle ich das nicht in mir. Du hast mir beigestanden, als ich zu den Varden musste, du hast an meiner Seite gekämpft, du hast mir sogar die Wahrheit über deinen Vater erzählt. Aber du hast mich auch verraten. Du wolltest nicht für mich sterben, so wie ich es für dich getan hätte. Du hattest sogar vorgehabt mich zu töten, Murtagh. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das je Verzeihen kann. Ich dachte ich hätte es schon getan, aber ich kann mich selbst nicht belügen. Du kannst mir glauben, ich wünschte ich könnte dir auf dieselbe Weise vertrauen, wie ich dir früher getraut habe, aber das kann ich zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Ich weiß auch, dass du dir alle Mühe gibst, aber ob das genügt, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich hoffe, dass sich dir irgendwann die Gelegenheit bietet mir zu beweisen, dass du es ernst meinst. Denn du bist nicht ganz unfreiwillig zu Galbatorix übergelaufen, du hattest eine Wahl, doch du hast dich für dich selbst entschieden und nicht für deine Freunde, so wie es deine Pflicht gewesen wäre."

Nach dieser kleinen Ansprache herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, in der Eragon Murtagh anstarrte und Murtagh Eragon. Doch dann wandte Murtagh den Blick ab. „Du magst recht haben, mit dem was du sagst. Aber das ist nur dein Standpunkt. Du hast nie vor ihm gestanden, du musstest dich nie gegen ihn wehren, Eragon. Du sagst ich hätte sterben müssen für dich, doch du warst noch nie in einer solchen Situation in der du dein Leben hättest opfern müssen. Ich weiß genau, dass ich es besser getan hätte, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du dir darüber ein Urteil bildest, solange du so etwas selbst nicht durchgemacht hast, denn das steht dir nicht zu, du kannst nicht einfach über mich urteilen. Galbatorix ist ein mächtiger Mann, der jeden brechen kann, wenn er es möchte, sogar dich. Er kann in jeden Kopf hinein sehen und kein Geheimnis bleibt unverhüllt. Frag doch einmal Arya. Sie weiß welche Schrecken Galbatorix auch aus der Ferne bringen kann. Was meinst du wohl, Durza hätte ihren Willen schon fast gebrochen und der war sehr mächtig. Und Galbatorix ist mindestens zwanzig Mal so stark. Du kannst nicht wissen, wie er ist, solange du ihn nicht selbst gespürt hast", Murtagh brach ab.

Eragon dachte nun darüber nach, doch er war sich trotzdem sicher, dass er anders gehandelt hätte als Murtagh. Doch konnte er sich da überhaupt sicher sein? Murtagh hatte recht, mit dem was er sagte, sogar Durza war schon sehr stark gewesen, er hatte ihn damals nur besiegen können, weil Saphira und Arya ihm zu Hilfe gekommen waren. Hätte er den Kampf auch ohne diese Hilfe gewonnen? Wohl eher nicht, das musste er sich eingestehen. Doch er war jetzt viel stärker als früher. Er hatte aber auch noch die Geschichten im Kopf, welche erzählten, dass kaum jemand jemals einen Schatten besiegt hatte, auch die Drachenreiter hatten an diesen Geschöpfen versagt. Und Galbatorix war noch wesentlich stärker als diese Schatten, das war auch ihm klar. Galbatorix lebte schon seit sehr langer Zeit und er hatte nie aufgehört, sich in der Magier weiterzubilden, das hatte Brom ihm erzählt.

_Galbatorix ist ein mächtiger Mann, der jeden brechen kann, wenn er es möchte, sogar dich._

War das wahr? Könnte er seine Freunde verraten, nur weil Galbatorix das wollte?

_Du kannst nicht wissen, wie er ist, solange du ihn nicht selbst gespürt hast._

Eragons Entschlossenheit, Murtagh zu verachten, geriet ins Wanken. Murtagh hatte reale Emotionen beschrieben, das war Eragon klar, so gut konnte niemand lügen. Er spürte ganz langsam wie Mitleid in ihm aufstieg. Mitleid für Murtagh und auch für Dorn. Mein Bruder, es tut mir leid.

Eragon erhob die Stimme, er krächzte ein wenig: „Erzählst du mir auch wirklich die Wahrheit?"

Murtagh sah ihn an und seine Augen waren ganz rot, da er die letzten Minuten daran gerieben hatte, wohl in der Hoffnung die Bilder wegzuwischen, die die Erinnerung gebracht hatte. „Du kannst mir glauben, Eragon, ich wünschte, alles wäre anders gekommen."

Eragon ging jetzt auf Murtagh zu und streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Wenn das wahr ist, dann denke ich, dass ich meinem Bruder vertrauen kann."

Murtagh schaute verwundert zu ihm auf und ergriff dann seine Hand. Dann stand er auf. Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und ihre Freundschaft war somit neu besiegelt.

„Ich danke dir, Eragon, Bruder. Ich werde dich niemals mehr enttäuschen, das verspreche ich dir. Niemals!"

Eragon nickte nur. Er war sich im Klaren, dass es noch ein langer Weg sein würde, den sie beide zusammen zu beschreiten hatten. Doch man musste immer einen Schritt nach dem anderen machen.


	19. Chapter 19

Voilá, chapitre numéro dix-neuf.

Wiedereinmal tut es mir furchtbar leid, mein Kapitel erst so spät hochgeladen zu haben, aber ich habe es trotzdem noch geschafft.

Danken möchte ich sus und Ainka für ihre Reviews.

Ich spare mir ein langes Vorwort! Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Erkenntnis**

Ile erwachte und das erste was er bemerkte war, dass Híradors Podest leer war. Sein Drache war wohl auf einer frühmorgendlichen Jagd. Kein Wunder, dachte Ile als er aufstand, Hírador hatte genauso Kräfte verbraucht wie er und auch er konnte das nagende Gefühl in seinem Magen nicht länger ignorieren.

Da er am Vortag mit seinen Klamotten eingeschlafen war, zog er sie jetzt aus und ging in das Badezimmer, was ihm zur freien Verfügung stand. Er ließ das Wasser einlaufen und wusch seine Kleidung behelfsmäßig. Dann hängte er sie auf eine Leine und stieg, nachdem er neues Wasser eingelassen hatte, selbst in die Wanne.

Er schaute in die Richtung, in der Hírador wohl nach draußen verschwunden war und sah, dass nur ein schmaler, heller Streifen am Himmel den neuen Tag ankündigte. In der Wanne sitzend machte er sich wieder Gedanken darüber, was er Oromis erzählen sollte, da dieser ihn gebeten hatte, seine Erlebnisse vom Vortag in Worte zu fassen. Ile glaubte immer noch nicht daran, dass er das schaffen könnte.

Es war etwas sehr persönliches. Etwas so persönliches, dass er keine Erklärung finden würde, das war ihm klar. Und trotzdem hatte Oromis ihn um eine Zusammenfassung gebeten. Ile war klar, dass sein neuer Meister damit etwas bestimmtes bezwecken wollte, sonst hätte er ihm diesen Auftrag nicht gegeben. Aber wie sollte er seinen Gefühlssturm bezeichnen? Vielleicht genau als das, als ein An- und Abschwellen sämtlicher Gefühle.

Aber würde Oromis das reichen? Oder würde er eine solche Antwort als unzureichend erklären?

Er wusste, dass er keine Antwort auf diese Fragen erhalten würde, bis er nicht wieder bei seinem Meister war.

Also stieg er aus der Wanne und befühlte seine Klamotten. Die waren aber immer noch zu nass und so trocknete er sie mit einem kleinen Zauber. Dann aß etwas von den Früchten, die, wie schon am Tag zuvor, in dem Vorraum mit der Treppe waren.

Als er gerade die letzte Frucht aß, kam Hírador wieder. Er segelte sicher durch die Öffnung und schmatzte zufrieden, während er Ile beim Essen zusah.

_Guten Morgen! Ist das nicht ein wundervoller Tag?_, Hírador schaute nach draußen zu dem Streif Sonnenschein, der inzwischen größere Ausmaße angenommen hatte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Sonne ganz aufgegangen war.

Ile hob eine Augenbraue und schaute seinen Drachen fragend an. _Was sind wir denn so fröhlich heute Morgen? Hast du etwas extra großes gefangen?_

_Nicht wirklich. In diesen Wäldern traut man sich gar nicht, etwas größeres als einen kleinen Hirsch zu fangen. Wie auch immer, ich bin einfach froh. Ich hatte einen guten Start in den Morgen, denke ich. Und was ist mit dir? Du siehst mal wieder nicht glücklich aus, so wie du an dieser Frucht herumkaust_, Hírador legte seinen Kopf auf die Vorderbeine und schaute seinen Reiter an.

Ile ließ seine Frucht auf Brusthöhe sinken und blickte nachdenklich drein, dann sagte er schließlich: _Es ist nicht wirklich etwas, ich bin nur ein bisschen durcheinander wegen gestern. Ich frage mich, wie ich Oromis erklären soll, was ich gestern gefühlt habe. Er hat schließlich verlangt, dass ich es ihm erzählen soll. Weißt du es in Worte zu fassen?_

Auch die Augen seines Drachen wurden jetzt grüblerisch. _Ich denke nicht, dass wir es ihm so erklären müssen, dass man es wirklich versteht. Er will etwas über dich und mich herausfinden. Wir müssen unser Bestes geben._

Ile schluckte den Rest seines doch recht kärglichen Frühstücks herunter und erhob sich dann vom Bett, auf das er sich gesetzt hatte.

_Du hast wohl recht. Und niemand soll von uns beiden jemals behaupten, dass wir nicht unser Bestes gegeben_ _hätten!_, somit stieg er auf Híradors Rücken und die beiden flogen zu Oromis und Glaedr.

Die beiden Lehrmeister standen natürlich schon bereit, als die beiden kamen.

_Glaubst du, wir sind zu spät dran?_, Ile war etwas unbehaglich zumute.

_Nein, die wollen uns wohl nur ein bisschen einschüchtern durch ihre Überpünktlichkeit_, Hírador setzte zur Landung an und kurz darauf standen sie schon vor ihren Meistern. Ile stieg vom Rücken seines Drachen und schaute in das erwartungsvolle Gesicht von Oromis.

„Einen guten Morgen wünsche ich euch beiden", Oromis lächelte Ile und Hírador an und dann kam auch die Begrüßung von Glaedr.

Ile verneigte sich und Hírador tat es ihm mit seinem Kopf nach. „Auch wir wünschen Euch einen guten Morgen, Meister", sagte Ile und wiederholte es auch noch einmal für Glaedr.

„Heute werden wir mit richtigen Übungen anfangen, ihr beiden. Hírador wird Glaedr begleiten und du bleibst bei mir, junger Ile", kaum waren diese Worte gesprochen, wandte Oromis ihm schon den Rücken zu und ging zu seiner Hütte.

_Viel Glück!_, wünschten sich Ile und Hírador jetzt gleichzeitig und kurz darauf waren die Drachen schon nicht mehr zusehen.

Ile eilte seinem Meister hinterher, der mittlerweile in der Tür verschwunden war. Als er eintrat bemerkte er als erstes, dass diese Hütte wirklich nicht groß war. Sie wirkte von außen klein und war es genauso auch drinnen. Er schaute sich weiter um und konnte ein wunderschönes Bild erkennen, sowie viele Schriftrollen, die an den Wänden aufgereiht waren.

Einem Impuls folgend, ging er näher an das Bild heran. Warum nur, kam es ihm so bekannt vor? Er erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass er hier ein Wunschbild vor sich hatte. Niemand konnte so detailreich malen. Doch auch die darauf abgebildete Stadt schien ihm seltsam vertraut.

Und dann traf es ihn mit einem Schlag: Urû'Baen! Doch es schien ein anderes Urû'Baen zu sein, als das, was er kannte.

Er hörte, wie sich Oromis hinter ihn stellte. „Kennst du diese Stadt, junger Drachenreiter?"

„Ja", krächzte Ile. Diese Stadt weckte böse Erinnerungen in ihm. „Das ist Urû'Baen, die Königsstadt", er spürte, wie großer Zorn in ihm aufstieg. Die Gründe dafür kannte er nur allzu gut.

„Eigentlich ist eher Ilirea. So sah die Königsstadt zur Zeit der Drachenreiter aus. Aber sag mir, woher kennst du Urû'Baen?", Oromis zog die Stirn kraus.

Ile drückte sich etwas um eine Antwort, doch er musste seinem Meister zumindest teilweise die Wahrheit sagen. „Ich war dort. Ein einziges Mal nur, doch ich habe noch sehr lebhafte Erinnerungen an diesen Ort. Er ist verdorben. Verdorben und falsch, so wie ihr Herrscher Galbatorix. Ich konnte mit dieser Stadt nie etwas Gutes verbinden. Egal ob die Drachenreiter dort einmal die Gebieter waren oder nicht."

Oromis schien nun noch erstaunter. Er sagte: „Du warst wirklich schon einmal in der Stadt des dunklen Königs? Wieso bist du dort gewesen?"

Diesmal konnte Ile es wirklich nicht sagen. Er sah seinem Meister nicht in die Augen als er antwortete: „Es tut mir leid, aber es ist eine schmerzhafte Geschichte und ich kann sie Euch jetzt nicht erzählen."

Oromis schien für einen Moment etwas erwidern zu wollen, doch dann wandte er sich ab und bedeutete Ile, ihm gegenüber am Tisch Platz zu nehmen. Eine Weile sagten die beiden gar nichts mehr und Ile starrte noch immer auf das Wunschbild.

Sein Meister holte tief Luft, dann begann er: „Ile, du sollst wissen, dass du dein Geheimnis nicht ewig für dich behalten kannst. Irgendwann musst du es mir erzählen. Es wird sonst einen Punkt geben, an dem wir nicht mehr weiterkommen werden. Ich gehe doch recht in der Annahme, dass du deine Ausbildung hier zuende bringen möchtest, nicht wahr?", Ile nickte kurz, „Dann musst du anfangen mir und den Elfen zu vertrauen. Du musst wissen, dass ich nicht mehr viel Zeit in diesem Leben verbringen werde. Ich werde bald sterben, meine Zeit ist schon länger abgelaufen, doch ich habe versucht so lange wie möglich am Leben zu bleiben, um den erneuten Aufstieg der Drachenreiter mitzuerleben. Ich denke, dass ich jetzt an diesem Punkt angelangt bin. Ihr drei seid die Zukunft und wenn ihr versagt, ist Alagaësia verloren. Doch auch du sollst mein Wissen für dich nutzen, genau wie Eragon und Murtagh. Falls ich früher sterben sollte, als ich geplant hatte, werden Eragon, Murtagh, Saphira und Dorn eure Ausbildung zuende führen. Ich wüsste nur gerne vorher, wen ich vor mir habe.

Du bist sehr talentiert, Ile. Das habe ich gestern gesehen, doch du bist auch jung und störrisch. Du regst dich leicht auf. Auch diese Eigenschaften habe ich bereits in dir entdeckt und diese Dinge musst du akzeptieren und auch an ihnen wachsen. Und trotzdem..."

Weiter sprach Oromis nicht. Ile sah seinem Meister in die Augen. „Ich verspreche Euch, dass Ihr noch vor Eurem Tod erfahren werdet, wer ich bin. Doch ich muss Euch bitten, Geduld aufzubringen. Wie Ihr richtig erkannt habt, muss ich lernen, Euch und auch den anderen hier zu vertrauen, doch das braucht Zeit, ich hoffe, Ihr versteht das. Ich kann Euch mein Geheimnis nur dann anvertrauen, wenn ich sicher bin, dass meine Ausbildung dann trotzdem weitergeführt wird. Und Ihr könnt mir glauben, dass es Euch nach meinem Geständnis nicht leicht fallen wird."

Oromis hatte aufmerksam den Worten seines jungen Schülers gelauscht und befand, dass es fürs Erste wohl besser war, ihn nicht mehr nach der Herkunft seines Wissens zu fragen, sondern es einfach als gegeben hinzunehmen. Er nickte also und Ile sah unglaublich erleichtert aus.

Er neigte den Kopf: „Danke, Meister, für Euer Verständnis."

„Gut, da wir das geklärt haben, ist es jetzt an der Zeit, dass ich so schnell wie möglich herausfinde, was du alles weißt und kannst", daraufhin fing er an, Ile über alles auszufragen. Ile hingegen konnte spüren, dass Glaedr auch Hírador nach seinem Wissensstand hin überprüfte. Innerlich lächelte er, da sein Meister ihn akzeptiert hatte und er schwor sich, sobald wie möglich mit seinem Geheimnis herauszurücken.


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel Nummer 20!

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo, nach einer langen Pause, an der ich allerdings nicht ganz allein Schuld bin, gibt's endlich wieder nachschub.

Vielen Dank an ChrisLang und sus für ihre, wie immer freundlichen, Reviews. Und nein, Chris, es wird sich in nächster Zeit aufklären, ich muss nämlich noch ein bisschen weiter, als nur Iles Identität aufzuklären und in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Da kommt wirklich noch mehr :)

**

* * *

**

**Erklärungsversuche**

Ile stand mit seinem Meister draußen vor der Hütte. Ile machte den Rimgar, den Tanz von Kranich und Schlange. Früher einmal hatte Ile es für unmöglich gehalten, diese Übung irgendwann einmal in Perfektion zu können, doch durch ständiges Training war sein Körper so dehnbar wie der, der meisten Elfen. Selbst die schwierigste Stufe schaffte er, ohne größere Anstrengung.

„Ile, ich muss wirklich sagen, dass ich beeindruckt von deinen Leistungen bin. Und doch wird die Frage in mir immer drängender", Oromis schaute Ile interessiert zu.

Natürlich wusste er, was sein Meister fragen wollte. Als in den letzten Wochen immer mehr herausgekommen war, was Ile und Hírador schon alles beherrschten, hatte Oromis einen immer flehenderen Blick aufgesetzt. Doch Ile war noch nicht bereit. Sein Vater hatte ihm gesagt, seine Identität geheim zu halten, solange er sich den Elfen gegenüber noch nicht offenbart hatte. Doch nun war sein Vater tot und Ile musste selbst entscheiden, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war und er spürte, dass es noch nicht zwingend notwendig war.

Ile schwieg also auf die Bemerkung seines Meisters und konzentrierte sich weiterhin auf seine Übungen. Oromis gab sich damit wohl zufrieden, denn er sagte nichts mehr und schaute Ile nur weiter zu.

In den letzten Wochen hatte Ile vieles von seinen neuen Meistern gelernt. Und durch ihn natürlich auch Hírador und auch umgekehrt. Vor allem die Drachenpflege war in seinen früheren Lehrjahren zu kurz gekommen, weil sein Vater immer versucht hatte, ihm die wichtigsten Informationen zu übermitteln, ohne auf Details einzugehen. Und genau diese Details eignete sich Ile in den Stunden mit Oromis und Glaedr an. Er liebte es, Neues zu lernen. Schon zu seinen Kinderzeiten hatte er es geschätzt alles Wissen in sich aufnehmen zu dürfen. Iles Vater war wohl der beste Lehrer, den man sich wünschen konnte. Er hatte immer Geduld gezeigt, wenn Ile etwas länger gebraucht hatte. Aber er hatte auch die richtige Strenge gehabt, sodass Ile sich immer bewusst war, dass er eine besondere Stellung in der Welt hatte. Dieser Umstand hatte sich mit dem Auftauchen von Hírador natürlich noch mehr verstärkt. Er war in ein Machtspiel hineingeraten, ohne es wirklich zu merken. In seinem Dorf war sein Platz klar und deutlich gewesen, doch hier in Ellesméra hatte er gelernt, sich aus den Angelegenheiten rauszuhalten, die ihn offenbar nichts angingen.

Er hatte beobachtet, dass Eragon in diesen politischen Spielchen eine große Rolle spielte, während Murtagh etwas in der Schwebe hing. Er selbst hatte sich bis jetzt keinen Stempel aufdrücken lassen und das aus gutem Grund. Politik war schon immer ein schwieriges Gebiet für ihn gewesen. Sein Vater hatte des Öfteren versucht, ihn auf diesen Augenblick vorzubereiten, doch irgendwie hatte er nie richtig verstanden, wovon sein Vater gesprochen hatte, bis er jetzt hier war. Manche Elfen hatten schon versucht ihn auf die eine oder andere Weise zu beeinflussen, allen voran die Königin Islanzadi.

_Na, Ile?_, Hírador riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte das Rimgar schon so oft gemacht, dass er dabei nicht mehr großartig über die Bewegungen nachdenken musste und da war es nur natürlich, dass seine Gedanken abschweiften. _Wie laufen die Übungen?_

_Wie immer Hírador, wie immer. Keine große Anstrengung, aber besser als nichts._

Sie glucksten beide unterdrückt. Die momentanen Übungen erlaubten es ihnen, sich zu unterhalten, da sie beide diese Dinge auch im Schlaf gekonnt hätten. Ile konnte spüren, dass Hírador gerade ein paar einfache Ausweichmanöver übte, natürlich unter der strengen Anleitung Glaedrs.

_Wir haben ja auch schon schwierige Aufgaben bekommen, also von daher müssen wir uns nicht beschweren._

_Ja, das stimmt._ Ile hatte schon mehrfach höhere Magie ausprobiert. Oromis konnte bei diesen Aufgaben nur noch zuschauen, weil er selbst die Art der Magie nicht mehr gebrauchen konnte. Seine innere Sperre verhinderte das. Genau bei solchen Dingen kamen Eragon und Murtagh ins Spiel. Schließlich brauchte Ile jemanden, mit dem er üben konnte und da die beiden ihre Ausbildung bereits fast abgeschlossen hatten, waren sie ihm eine große Hilfe.

Ile hatte in den letzten Wochen eine starke Freundschaft zu Murtagh aufgebaut. Sie maßen sich im Schwertkampf, jeden Morgen, kurz bevor Ile zu Oromis flog. Das war das beste Training, dass er sich wünschen konnte. Murtagh war ein ausgezeichneter Schwertkämpfer. Er vereinte Stärke und Balance perfekt. Doch Ile war schneller und wendiger auch wenn es seinen Schlägen an Murtaghs Wuchtigkeit mangelte, hatte er schon einige Siege gegen ihn zu verzeichnen.

Während der gemeinsamen Übungsstunden, sprachen sie beide über viel. Über den Kampf gegen Galbatorix, wie die Varden organisiert waren, was die Zwerge leisten konnten und wie die Elfen sich auf die entscheidende Schlacht vorbereiteten. Murtagh sprach auch über seine Zeit bei Galbatorix. Er erzählte Ile, wie stark die Macht des dunklen Herrschers war. Dass er einen allein durch schöne Worte zu etwas überreden konnte, was man unter normalen Umständen niemals tun würde.

Ile war sehr verwundert darüber gewesen, dass Murtagh ihm anscheinend vollkommen vertraute. Er wusste, dass sein neuer Freund niemandem sein ganzes Leben anvertrauen würde, der nicht zu seinen aller engsten Freunden zählte. Nach dieser, doch recht kurzen Zeit, die er mit Murtagh in Ellesméra verbracht hatte, war Ile erstaunt, dass Murtagh ihn ins Herz geschlossen zu haben schien.

Im Gegenzug hatte Ile Murtagh etwas mehr über seine Herkunft erzählt, als allen anderen. Er hatte ihm erzählt, dass sein Lehrmeister auch ein alter Drachenreiter gewesen war, dessen Drache in der letzten Schlacht getötet worden war. Murtagh wusste auch, dass Ile der Sohn dieses Drachenreiters war und dass sein Vater ein Elf gewesen war. Doch der Name dieses Elfen behielt Ile doch lieber noch für sich. Er wusste, dass Murtagh nicht verstehen würde, warum er mit dieser Information so lange hinterm Berg gehalten hatte, doch er hatte ganz bestimmte Gründe dafür. Murtagh war ziemlich überrascht gewesen über Iles Geständnis und er hatte ihn mehr als ein Mal gefragt, warum er es den Elfen nicht erzählte, doch darüber ließ Ile mit sich nicht streiten. Er hatte gesagt, es würde zu gegebener Zeit geschehen und dass diese Zeit sehr bald kommen würde, doch mehr ließ er sich nicht entlocken.

Zu seinem Glück hatte Ile festgestellt, dass er sich in Murtagh nicht getäuscht hatte. Niemand hatte von ihm etwas erfahren. Keiner wusste von Iles Geheimnis, außer Hírador, Murtagh, Dorn und natürlich er selbst. Ile war dankbar, so einen Freund ausgerechnet hier gefunden zu haben. Er war sich auch bewusst, dass wohl niemand außer seinem Kumpanen, ihn verstehen konnte. Murtagh war selbst mit einer zentnerschweren Last auf den Schultern herumgelaufen und das Jahre lang. Er hatte mit dem Geheimnis um seine Herkunft genauso zu kämpfen gehabt wie Ile.

Sie unternahmen viel zusammen. Murtagh zeigte Ile ganz Ellesméra und stellte ihm verschiedene Elfen vor, die er kennen gelernt hatte und die ihm nicht immer ausgewichen waren, so wie es die meisten anderen taten.

Im Gegensatz zu Murtagh hielt sich Eragon aus den meisten Dingen heraus, die Iles Ausbildung angingen. Er schien sowieso mehr Anteil an den politischen und taktischen Aspekten zu haben. Eragon war meist unterwegs, wohl bei den Varden, wie Ile mutmaßte.

Doch allzu viele Gedanken konnte er sich gar nicht machen, da ihn sein Studium voll und ganz in Anspruch nahm. Er hatte von Oromis allerlei Schriftrollen bekommen, die er durcharbeiten sollte. Viele davon stammten von den Elfen selbst und waren Gedichte oder Lieder. Manches schien Ile davon sehr unnütz, doch es schulte ihn im Umgang mit der Alten Sprache und das war es worauf es ihm in diesen Stunden des stillen Lernens ankam.

Natürlich lernte auch Hírador viel. Glaedr hatte schnell herausgefunden, wo Híradors Stärken lagen. Er war nicht so talentiert wie Saphira, konnte nicht solch waghalsige Manöver fliegen und er besaß auch nicht die Kraft von Dorn, doch er konnte, genau wie Ile, durch seine Schnelligkeit glänzen und durch sein großes Durchhaltevermögen. Auch bestach er durch eine Zähigkeit, die Glaedr schon des Öfteren verblüfft hatte.

Iles Gedanken kehrten nur langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Plötzlich wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass er noch mitten im Rimgar war und dass er in den Bewegungen auch nicht innegehalten hatte, obwohl er über all dies nachgedacht hatte.

_Du bist einfach ein Naturtalent, Ile_, jetzt nahm er Hírador wieder richtig wahr, der inzwischen auf dem Rückflug zu ihm war.

_Ich wusste schon immer, dass ich etwas besonderes bin_, gab Ile nur trocken zurück. _Ist es schon Zeit wieder zu gehen?_

_Nein, wir sollen noch da bleiben, Glaedr sagt, sie wollen uns noch etwas fragen._

Ile stöhnte innerlich. _Bitte lass es nicht das sein, was ich denke._

Er beendete seine Übungen und schaute zu seinem Meister hinüber. Dieser hatte jedoch die Augen geschlossen und machte auch keinerlei Anstalten, irgendetwas zu sagen. Ile behielt respektvoll Stille.

Dann hörte er die Drachen zurückkehren. Das Flügelschlagen von den mächtigen Schwingen Glaedrs war unverkennbar. Kurz darauf landeten die beiden und Ile ging zu Hírador um ihm freundschaftlich gegen die Nase zu stupsen.

„Ile, du bist mir noch eine Antwort schuldig", ohne die Augen zu öffnen oder sich zum ihm umzudrehen, sprach Oromis ihn an. „Genau genommen, seid ihr mir beide eine Antwort schuldig."

Ile zog die Stirn kraus. Das hörte sich nicht danach an, als ob Oromis nach seinem Lehrmeister fragen wollte. „Meister?"

Endlich wandte Oromis sich um und schaute sie an. „Ihr erinnert euch doch sicherlich noch an den ersten Tag, den ihr bei mir auf dem Felsen verbracht habt?", es war eine rhetorische Frage und deshalb nickte Ile bloß, „Ich habe dir die Aufgabe gestellt, mir zu erzählen, wie es sich angefühlt hat, das Wesen eines Landes zu erfassen. Und ich denke, du hattest jetzt genug Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Also, wie lautet deine Antwort?"

Ile zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, mit so etwas hatte er gar nicht mehr gerechnet. Er hatte gedacht, Oromis hätte dieses Thema fallen gelassen, doch so war es anscheinend nicht. Er überlegte schnell mit Hírador um eine passende Erklärung zu finden, doch ihnen fiel nichts ein und so musste er seinem Meister schließlich gestehen: „Es tut mir leid, Meister, ich weiß keine Antwort auf Eure Frage und ich werde sie wohl auch nicht finden, oder sie zumindest nicht in Worte fassen können." Er schlug die Augen nieder und auch Hírador senkte den Kopf ein wenig. Sie waren enttäuscht darüber, diese Aufgabe wohl nicht gelöst zu haben.

Doch zu ihrer beiden Verwunderung lächelte Oromis nur.

_Die Antwort haben wir bis jetzt jedes Mal erhalten, wenn wir diese Frage gestellt haben. Oder es ist nur Gestammel herausgekommen. Ihr müsst euch nicht schämen, die Aufgabe war nicht dazu gedacht, gelöst zu werden. Ihr solltet nur etwas nachdenken und nicht mehr_, Glaedrs Ausführungen erstaunten und erfreuten sie gleichermaßen. Sie hatten nicht versagt.

„Für heute seid ihr entlassen, ihr könnt nun tun und lassen, was ihr wollt", Oromis lächelte noch immer, als sie schon davonflogen.

_Und, was machen wir jetzt mit dem angefangenen Abend?_, Hírador klang fröhlich.

_Wir könnten mit Murtagh und Dorn Ellesméra noch weiter erkunden. Es gibt bestimmt noch etwas, dass sie uns zeigen könnten, außerdem ist diese Stadt so voller Wunder, dass man wohl mehr als ein Leben braucht um alles betrachten zu können._

_Ja, ich finde auch, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Ich bin froh, dass wir die beiden haben, Ile. Sie helfen uns dabei, uns hier zurechtzufinden und das ist keine leichte Aufgabe, da wir in diese Welt geradezu hineingeschleudert wurden, doch die beiden helfen uns, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten. Das ist eine große Tugend._

_Ja, da hast du recht. Ich wünschte, Eragon wäre genauso. Aber er weicht mir aus, wann immer ich ihn sehe. Es ist fast, als ob er Angst hätte, oder so._

Sie flogen in Richtung von Murtaghs Baumbehausung, die von Iles nicht allzu weit entfernt war.

_Ich weiß, was du meinst. Auch Saphira ist mir gegenüber sehr reserviert. Aber sie müssen uns einfach besser kennen lernen, denke ich._

_Ich hoffe, dass du damit recht behältst._

_

* * *

_

Es endet jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen enttäuschend, aber im nächsten Kapitel ist es endlich so weit! Bis dahin könnt ihr noch schön weiterspekulieren, ich habe euch ja einen weiteren Hinweis gegeben...

Und bitte vergesst die Reviews nicht ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Soooooo, stolz präsentiere ich Kapitel 21!!!

Das Warten hat ein Ende! Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, dass Geheimnis zu lüften, damit ihr nicht mehr so leiden müsst :)

Danke diesmal an: ChrisLang und sus. Und vergesst das Review nicht!!

**

* * *

**

**Iles Geheimnis**

Der Besuch bei den Varden war für Eragon nicht leicht gewesen. Sie hatten einige Probleme. Die Schlacht in den brennenden Steppen hatte die Varden und auch Surda beinahe alles gekostet. Zwar war Galbatorix' Aufmarsch um einige Zeit verschoben worden, da sie die meisten Schlachten für sich hatten entscheiden können und natürlich auch weil Murtagh übergetreten war, doch trotz allem hatten die Varden kein Geld mehr und auch die Anzahl der Männer hatte sich gewaltig verringert.

Da er Nasuada die Treue geschworen hatte, war es immer noch Eragons Angelegenheit, wenn die Varden in Schwierigkeiten waren und das waren sie auf jeden Fall. In Surda sah es auch nicht besser aus. Orrin hatte in dem Krieg einen Teil seines Landes verloren und noch mehr Männer.

Das Imperium hatte niemanden am Leben gelassen, sobald sie ein paar Meter Grund gewonnen hatten. Die Grausamkeit von Galbatorix hatte kein Ende und sie hatte sich vermutlich noch gesteigert, denn jeder, der im Verdacht stand mit den Varden in Verbindung zu stehen wurde ohne zu fragen getötet. Keine Gerichtsverhandlung, keine Urteilsfällung.

Eragon hatte vor allem Angst um sein ehemaliges Dorf Carvahall. Diese Menschen wohnten mittlerweile in Surda bei König Orrin. Nasuada hatte es sich nicht mehr leisten können, noch mehr Menschen aufzunehmen.

Roran, Eragons Cousin, lebte auch dort und nahm an jedem Kampf teil, der sich ihm bot. Er hatte Katrina geheiratet und ein Kind war auch schon unterwegs. Das war eines der wenigen erfreulichen Dinge an Eragons Besuch gewesen. Roran hatte sich mit Leib und Seele der Befreiung Alagaësias verschrieben. Obwohl Roran keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten besaß, war er ein mächtiger Verbündeter.

Nun war er allerdings wieder zurück in Ellesméra und half Ile bei seiner Ausbildung. Er war erstaunt darüber, wie viel dieser junge Mann in der scheinbar kurzen Zeit gelernt hatte. Auch war er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das etwas Erfreuliches, oder eher etwas Erschreckendes war.

Er hatte mit Murtagh gesprochen, der sich in den letzten Wochen sehr eng mit Ile angefreundet hatte. Doch Murtagh wollte ihm so gut wie nichts erzählen, was er ihm natürlich nicht anprangern konnte. Ile würde es als Vertrauensbruch ihm gegenüber betrachten und er würde dann wahrscheinlich einfach gehen.

Ein bisschen konnte Eragon das Gefühl auch nachvollziehen. Manchmal wünschte er sich auch gehen zu können, doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder an die vielen Verpflichtungen, die er hatte und die er nicht einfach links liegen lassen konnte. Er war immer froh, wenn er mit Saphira allein sein konnte. Das heiterte ihn wenigstens auf.

Im Moment saß er in seinem Baumhaus und las in einer der unzähligen Schriftrollen, die es in Ellesméra überall gab. Saphira war auf Jagd und würde auch wohl erst spät zurückkommen, denn sie hatte jetzt schon lange nicht mehr richtig zugelangt. Und wie sie Eragon erklärt hatte, konnte dieser Zustand ja nicht ewig so bleiben.

Er las die Geschichte von einem Reiter. Dieser Reiter hatte den Namen Glor getragen. Glor hatte in der letzten großen Schlacht gekämpft und war schließlich in dieser Schlacht auch gestorben. Einer der Abtrünnigen hatte ihm das Schwert zwischen die Rippen gerammt. Natürlich konnte niemand mit Bestimmtheit sagen, ob all diese Dinge wirklich so stattgefunden hatten, doch die Elfen legten Wert auf ein ehrenvolles Ende für ihre Helden und Eragon hatte schon viele solcher Geschichten gelesen.

Dann konnte er plötzlich eine vertraute Gestalt in seinem Geist wahrnehmen. Sein natürlicher Schutzwall errichtete sich von allein, denn es konnte immerhin Galbatorix sein, doch dann spürte er, dass Oromis versuchte Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen.

Er ließ seine Schutzwälle sinken und fragte: _Oromis-Elda. Gibt es etwas Dringendes?_

_Ja, es ist dringend und es wird dich interessieren. Könntest du bitte zu meinem Haus kommen? Ich kann im Moment nicht gut reisen._

_Natürlich, Meister, ich bin sofort da_, er verwendete immer noch das Wort Meister, obwohl er es nicht hätte tun müssen, doch er fand, dass es nur höflich war.

Also rief er im Geiste Saphira, dass sie ihren Beutezug auf später verschieben sollte.

_Aber ich war gerade dabei, mir ein saftiges Abendessen zu gönnen!_

_Oromis will uns sehen und ich finde, dass wir ihm genug schulden. Wir sollten seinem Ruf folgen, Saphira und das weißt du auch._

Saphira schnaubte ungeduldig und war kurz darauf auf dem Rückflug. Ein paar Minuten später kam sie bei Eragon an und er saß auf. Kurz darauf kam schon Oromis' Felsen in Sicht. Er konnte auch Glaedr sehen, der auf der Wiese lag. Seine Schuppen schimmerten wie flüssiges Gold.

Saphira landete und Eragon sprang von ihr herab. Während sich Eragon auf den Weg zu Oromis' Haus machte, ging Saphira zu Glaedr und die beiden fingen an miteinander zu reden.

Auf Eragons Klopfen kam prompt die Antwort und er trat ein. Oromis saß auf einem Stuhl an seinem Esstisch und schaute ruhig zu Eragon auf. Wieder einmal fiel Eragon auf, wie alt sein alter Lehrmeister aussah. Er war kränklich geworden, was Eragon immer ein bisschen erschreckte, da von Oromis ein immer so unerschütterlicher Geist ausgegangen war.

Sie begrüßten sich auf die Elfenart und Oromis bat Eragon sich ihm gegenüber auf den Stuhl zu setzen. Eragon folgte der Aufforderung und wartete.

Er war es gewohnt, dass Oromis immer eine gewisse Weile zögerte, bis er mit der Sprache herausrückte, doch dieses Mal war er erstaunlich direkt.

„Eragon, ich möchte dich zuerst einmal fragen, wie es den Varden so geht und ob unsere Krieger dort gut behandelt werden."

„Ihr müsst Euch keine Sorgen um Eure Krieger machen, sie werden gut behandelt. Nasuada tut alles, was in ihrer Macht steht, um allen ein so angenehmes Leben wie möglich zu machen, was wahrlich keine leichte Aufgabe ist", Eragon war mittlerweile gespannt auf den wahren Grund, warum Oromis ihn zu sich gerufen hatte.

Nach einer Weile hob Oromis wieder an: „Wie du sicher bemerkt hast, ist unser neuer Schüler ziemlich eifrig bei der Sache. Er scheint Dinge in Sekundenschnelle aufnehmen zu können. Er beherrscht Techniken, die ich seit Jahren nicht mehr verwenden kann."

Eragon horchte auf, wusste Oromis etwa etwas über Iles Herkunft?

Oromis fuhr fort: „Wir alle wollten natürlich wissen, woher er diese Fähigkeiten hat", Eragon

nickte, das waren alles Dinge, die er sich auch fragte, doch er wollte jetzt wissen, was Oromis dachte, „Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag, an dem ich Ile geprüft habe? Ich habe Ile gebeten, ohne seine eigene Energie anzuzapfen etwas zu zaubern. Normalerweise hätte man erwartet, dass er diese Aufgabe nicht lösen kann, oder dass er die Energie von seinem Drachen nimmt. Doch ich habe bemerkt, dass er die Energie aus seiner Umgebung hatte."

Eragon bekam große Augen. „Er beherrscht eine Technik, die noch nicht einmal Galbatorix kennt!", rief er aus.

Oromis nickte. „Es ist wohl niemandem außer mir aufgefallen, was er wirklich getan hat. Ich habe es bis jetzt auch niemandem erzählt. Ich dachte, ich könnte Ile überreden, aber er ist sehr misstrauisch. In dem Punkt erinnert er mich sehr an Murtagh, er und Dorn waren auch immer so verschlossen. Zuerst dachte ich, dass Ile diese Technik vielleicht nur zufällig irgendwo erlernt hat, ohne sich darüber im Klaren zu sein, was für ein Verfahren er überhaupt anwendet. Aber nachdem ich all das gesehen habe, was er bewerkstelligen kann, habe ich keine Zweifel mehr daran, dass er von einem der alten Drachenreiter ausgebildet wurde."

Eragon klappte vor Erstaunen die Kinnlade herunter. Er spürte wie auch Saphira alle Muskeln anspannte. Das war nicht möglich! Alle Drachenreiter waren tot.

Als er Oromis seine Befürchtung mitteilte, schüttelte der nur den Kopf und sagte: „Das ist nicht alles, Eragon. Sein Lehrmeister war nicht irgendwer, es muss einer der Großmeister gewesen sein! Wir haben diese Fertigkeit nie jemand geringerem beigebracht."

Eragon saß nur stumm da und starrte vor sich hin. „Aber wenn es wirklich noch einen anderen Überlebenden gegeben hat", sagte er, „warum hat sich dieser Mensch, oder Elf, nicht hier in Ellesméra eingefunden. Er musste doch wissen, dass es hier am Sichersten sein würde, nicht wahr?"

Oromis setzte einen undefinierbaren Blick auf. „Außer... außer es war jemand, dem die Elfen unter keinen Umständen mehr vertrauen würden."

„Ihr meint...?", Eragon schluckte, „Ihr könnt doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass Ile der Sohn eines Abtrünnigen ist, oder?"

Oromis sah Eragon in die Augen: „Ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendein Abtrünniger war. Ich denke, er ist Galbatorix' Sohn persönlich. Ich wüsste zwar nicht, wie Galbatorix diese geheime Technik erlernt haben sollte, aber er hat schon mehr als ein Geheimnis über die Alte Sprache ausgegraben. Außerdem kannte Ile Urû'Baen. Er hat es wiedererkannt. Und er hat genauso reagiert wie Murtagh. Sie beide haben schlechte Erinnerungen an diesen Ort."

Eragon konnte diese Nachricht nicht glauben. „Aber Murtagh und Ile hätten sich doch kennen müssen! Immerhin müssen sie zur selben Zeit beim bösen König gelernt haben! Meister, es ist quasi unmöglich, dass Galbatorix es geheim halten konnte. Er konnte seinen Sohn nicht ungesehen aufziehen!"

Oromis blickte fest zu Eragon auf, der aufgestanden war. „Ich kenne deine Argumente, Eragon. Ich bin sie selber immer wieder durchgegangen, doch ich habe einfach keine andere Erklärung. Ich hätte Ile unter keinen Umständen unterrichten dürfen! Ich hätte auf meine Gefühle vertrauen sollen! Jeder andere wäre nach Ellesméra gekommen. Jeder außer Galbatorix persönlich. Hätten die Abtrünnigen Kinder bekommen, hätten wir das gewusst. Ich habe bis jetzt wirklich nach einer anderen Erklärung gesucht, denn sonst hätte ich es Islanzadi schon längst gesagt."

„Aber", warf Eragon nun ein, „von mir habt Ihr auch nichts gewusst!"

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig. Du weißt, dass Brom nach Carvahall gekommen ist. Er war nicht nur da, um die Ankunft des Eis abzuwarten. Er war dort, um dich zu schützen." Oromis stand auf. „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir zur Königin gehen und ihr Bericht erstatten, das gehört zu meiner Pflicht. Ich darf meiner Königin solche Informationen nicht vorenthalten."

Eragon folgte Oromis wie betäubt nach draußen. Saphira war die Wut ins Gesicht geschrieben.

_Er ist Galbatorix' Sohn! Und wir haben ihn auch noch gesucht!!_, sie ließ ein zorniges Brüllen hören.

Eragon konnte immer noch nichts sagen und stieg stumm auf ihren Rücken. Oromis tat dasselbe bei Glaedr und schon waren sie auf dem Weg in Richtung Thronsaal. Es kam ihm so vor als wären sie kaum in der Luft gewesen und Eragon stieg schon wieder auf den Boden herab.

Oromis gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er erst einmal vor der Tür warten solle. Er nickte, immer noch stumm. Als Oromis dann weg war, kochte endlich die Wut hoch. Die selbe, die er bei Saphira spürte. Sie hatten ihm alles beigebracht, was sie wussten und er hatte die ganze Zeit nur sich und seinen Vater im Sinn gehabt.

_Warum haben wir nichts bemerkt? Er war doch die ganze Zeit unter uns! Wir hätten seine schlechten Absichten spüren müssen! Er weiß alles! Warum hat Oromis das nur zugelassen? Warum haben wir das zugelassen??_

_Ich habe sogar versucht, mit diesem mickrigen Drachen klar zu kommen! Diese beiden Verräter werden büßen für das, was sie getan haben!_

Sie waren nun beide so zornig, dass sie fast Gerat nicht bemerkt hätten, der gekommen war, um sie zur Königin zu bringen. Sie gingen festen und schnellen Schrittes und standen schon bald vor Islanzadi.

Sie grüßten sich schnell auf die Art der Elfen. Dann sagte sie Königin: „Ich habe ihn rufen lassen. Er wird uns jetzt Rede und Antwort stehen müssen!"

Sie waren alle angespannt. Die Wachen hielten ihre Waffen bereit, falls Ile aus der Haut fahren und versuchen sollte, jemanden anzugreifen. Eragon hielt Gar'Roc, sein blaues Schwert bereit, ohne es aber aus der Scheide zu ziehen. Sie wollten Ile schließlich nicht direkt zeigen, dass sie seine Identität aufgedeckt hatten.

Ein paar Minuten später trat er schließlich ein. Ile stutzte im Eingang. Es war ein ziemliches Aufgebot, welchem er sich jetzt mit seinem Drachen gegenüber wiederfand. Er setzte einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck auf, so als wisse er, was ihn erwarten würde.

Sobald er vor der Königin stand, machte er die typische Geste, um Islanzadi zu begrüßen. Diese erwiderte den Gruß jedoch nicht, was unter den Elfen als große Beleidigung galt.

Ile zuckte etwas zurück und schaute dann etwas verwirrt in die Runde. Eragon konnte sehen, wie sich plötzlich alle Muskeln in seinem Körper anspannten. Er schien bereit wegzulaufen, doch das würde er nicht zulassen. Ile hatte sie schon lange genug an der Nase herumgeführt!

Ile erhob schließlich die Stimme: „Wenn die Frage erlaubt ist, Euer Hoheit, warum bin ich hier?"

Die Königin erhob sich ruckartig. „Das weißt du also wirklich nicht, Verräter?", sie funkelte Ile wütend an, „Wachen! Ergreift ihn!"

Bevor Ile etwas tun konnte, hatten ihn schon zwei Wachen ergriffen und weitere sechs hatten Hírador umkreist.

„Es ist zwar nicht unsere Art, die Drachen zu verletzen, aber wenn sie fehlgeleitet sind, kann man sie nur schwer zur Umkehr bewegen", Islanzadi wandte etwas bedauernd ihren Blick dem grünen Drachen zu.

Doch weder er noch Ile machten Anstalten sich wehren zu wollen. Eragon traute ihnen nun noch weniger. Was hatten sie vor?

„Nicht, dass ich an der Höflichkeit der Elfen zweifeln würde, aber könntet Ihr mir vielleicht trotzdem erklären, was genau ich getan habe?", Ile hatte wirklich noch die Nerven, sich über die Elfen lustig zu machen.

_Und mir könnte vielleicht mal einer erklären, warum ich fehlgeleitet bin. Ich heiße nicht Shruikan!_, auch Hírador klang erstaunlich ruhig.

Die Königin fuhr fast aus der Haut. Sie setzte zu einer rüden Antwort an, als Oromis sie unterbrach: „Ihr werdet beschuldigt mit Galbatorix gemeinsame Sache zu machen. Ile, Hírador, es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Wir wissen, wo ihr herkommt!"

Ile schaute etwas verdutzt. Dann schaute er zu Hírador. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich gleich festgenommen werde, wenn ihr es rausfinden würdet. Außerdem: Warum sollte mein Vater mit Galbatorix unter einer Decke stecken? Er hasste ihn genauso wie Ihr auch, Meister Oromis."

Nun war es an ihnen, die überraschten Mienen aufzusetzen. Was redete Ile da? Sein Vater mit Galbatorix unter einer Decke stecken? Sein Vater war doch Galbatorix. Oder war das nur ein Trick, mit dem er sie aus der Bahn werfen wollte?

Ile sprach weiter: „Ich wusste zwar, dass mein Vater allem Anschein nach einen Grund hatte, nicht mehr hierher zurückzukommen, aber er hatte doch keine Packt mit Galbatorix geschlossen!"

„Du wagst es, dich über uns lustig zu machen? Wir wissen, dass dein Vater Galbatorix ist. Es lohnt sich nicht mehr, es zu leugnen, Verräter!"

Ile fiel alles aus dem Gesicht. Dann wandelte es sich zu einer Grimasse aus Wut. Er fing an sich gegen die Wachen zu wehren, die er bis jetzt ruhig ertragen hatte. „Galbatorix, dieser verfluchte König, der nichts als Verderben und Tod bringen kann soll mein Vater sein?? Seid ihr alle verrückt geworden? Dieser elende Verräter und Drachentöter ist auf keine Fall mein Vater!"

Die Königin war nun doch überrascht, denn Ile sagte in der Alten Sprache: „Mein Vater war Vrael Drachenschwert! Der letzte Großmeister der Drachenreiter!"

* * *

Natürlich habe ich jetzt noch nicht alles verraten :P

So bin ich nunmal. Aber ihr wisst wenigstens, wer Iles Vater ist. Bin mal gespannt, ob sich das vielleicht irgendeiner gedacht hat...


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel zweiundzwanzig hochgeladen.

Eine riesige Entschuldigung, dass ich solang nichts geschrieben habe, aber mein Computer war/ist kaputt und das hat das Ganze etwas erschwert, aber jetzt habe ich es doch noch geschafft. Ich hoffe, ihr vergebt mir.

Vielen Dank an: Ainka, ChrisLang und sus. Hoffe, dass das Kapitel euch auch gut gefällt.

Und jetzt: Viel Spaß!!

* * *

**Vrael Drachenschwert**

Ile war wütend. Worauf am meisten, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Wie konnten sie nur denken, dass _er_ der Sohn von Galbatorix sein könnte? Wie _konnten _sie?

Er schaute sie alle der Reihe nach an. Oromis, Islanzadi und Eragon sahen alle drein, als wüssten sie nicht so recht, was sie nun sagen sollten. Er hatte in der Alten Sprache geredet, was bewies, dass er nicht gelogen hatte. Woher kam also diese irrwitzige Idee, dass er ein Verräterssohn war?

Er war bei Murtagh gewesen und hatte es ihm erzählt. Von seinem Vater, seiner bisherigen Ausbildung und auch von seinem Dorf, das jahrelang versteckt gelebt hatte, um nicht von Galbatorix aufgespürt zu werden. Murtagh hatte mit Erstaunen reagiert und ihn gefragt, warum er es den Elfen nicht erzählt hatte. Er erklärte ihm, dass sein Vater zu seinen Lebzeiten eigentlich nie in Erwägung gezogen hatte, nach Ellesméra zurückzukommen. Den genauen Grund hatte er selber nie erfahren. Sein Vater hatte ihm nur immer wieder eingebläut, falls er Elfen begegnen sollte, nicht zu erwähnen, dass er der Sohn des letzten Großmeisters war. Dann hatte er Murtagh noch vom Tod seines Vaters berichtet, von dem feigen Hinterhalt. Mit seinen letzten Atemzügen hatte sein Vater ihm geraten, doch zur Stadt der Elfen aufzubrechen, um bei Oromis seine Ausbildung abzuschließen.

Er hatte den Rat seines Vaters befolgt und sich mehr als ein Mal gefragt, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war. Doch er hatte stets auf die Weisheit seines Vaters vertraut und hatte seinem Vater auch damals geglaubt, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Dann hatte die Königin ihn rufen lassen und er hatte sich schon vorhin gefragt, ob sie herausgefunden hatte, wer wirklich sein Vater gewesen war.

Und jetzt stand er im Thronsaal der Königin der Elfen und wurde beschuldigt der Sohn eines elenden Verräters und Mörders zu sein, den er mehr als alles andere hasste.

Islanzadis Gesichtsausdruck nahm einen seltsamen Zug an. Sie schien nicht glauben zu können, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, doch er konnte ja nicht gelogen haben. Oromis konnte seine Gefühle genauso wenig verbergen, er schien geschockt zu sein. Eragon hingegen war einfach verdutzt, seiner Miene nach zu urteilen. Die Wachen um sie herum warfen unruhige Blicke zur Königin, sie waren sich nun nicht mehr sicher, was sie tun sollten.

„Du bist der Sohn von Vrael?", Oromis hatte als Erster seine Sprache wieder gefunden, „Aber wie soll das möglich sein? Er wurde getötet, vor langer Zeit. Im Kampf mit Galbatorix!" Er schien genau wie die Königin die Wahrheit nicht so ganz akzeptieren zu können.

„Nein, mein Vater wurde nicht getötet. Er entkam, schwer verletzt. Galbatorix hat damals die Kunde verbreitet, dass er tot sei, um allen Anhängern der Drachenreiter den letzten Funken Hoffnung zu stehlen."

Die Königin schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wäre uns bekannt. Er wäre hierher zurückgekehrt, oder er hätte sich zumindest bei uns gemeldet. Er war ein Elf und Drachenreiter. Er war dazu verpflichtet, und zu helfen!"

Ile war es unbegreiflich. Wie konnten sie sich so sperren, wenn sie genau wussten, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Er konnte nicht gelogen haben. „Er ist nicht zurückgekommen, weil er zu schwach war, um noch irgendein Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben. Die Leute, bei denen ich lebte, haben ihn schließlich gefunden und in ihr Dorf gebracht. Ich weiß nicht genau, warum er nie zu euch kam, aber er hat es nun mal nicht getan und das ist die Wahrheit!", um seine Worte zu unterstreichen hatte er alles in der Alten Sprache gesagt.

Nun erhob auch Eragon die Stimme: „Du kannst nicht lügen, dafür ist die Alte Sprache zu mächtig, aber trotzdem fällt es schwer zu glauben, dass der letzte Großmeister der Drachenreiter nicht zu den Elfen zurückgekehrt ist, nachdem er sich wieder erholt hatte, oder dass er nicht versucht hat mit jemandem von den Elfen Kontakt aufzunehmen."

Ile wusste, dass Eragon Recht hatte. Nicht einmal er konnte den Grund benennen, weshalb sein Vater nie zu den Elfen zurückgegangen war. Er hatte seinen Vater oft danach gefragt, doch eine deutliche Antwort hatte er nie erhalten.

„Ich kann auch nur Vermutungen anstellen. Ich glaube, er wollte den Menschen in meinem Dorf helfen. Sie leben im Geheimen und haben es auch immer getan. Aus gutem Grund. Er hat viele Kinder ausgebildet, auch mich, seinen eigenen Sohn."

Die Königin schien noch immer gegen die Wahrheit anzukämpfen. „Er hätte niemals….", doch was genau Vrael niemals getan hätte, blieb für immer ein Geheimnis.

„Du bist also tatsächlich der Sohn von Vrael?", Oromis schien sich nicht mehr so zu verschließen wie die Königin, „Ich kann es kaum glauben, aber du musst die Wahrheit sprechen, denn in der Alten Sprache kann keiner lügen, nicht einmal Galbatorix. Lebt er denn noch? Es wäre ein großes Geschenk, ihn noch ein Mal zu sehen."

Ile senkte den Kopf. „Nein, er wurde getötet." _Ich wünschte, er wäre jetzt hier!_

Hírador fing seinen Gedanken auf. Er schaute nun hoch zu Oromis. _Vrael war uns ein guter Meister. Alles, was ihr bei der Prüfung gesehen habt, haben wir von ihm und den Leuten im Dorf gelernt. Sie sind alle magiekundig und deshalb sehr geeignete Lehrer gewesen. Natürlich war erst vor einem Jahr klar, dass Ile ein Drachenreiter ist. Als das letzte Ei von unseren Leuten gestohlen wurde. Sie hatten sich nämlich schon längere Zeit gefragt, ob Ile nicht in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten konnte und das hat sich dann auch bestätigt. Ich habe mich für ihn als meinen Reiter entschieden und habe es auch nie bereut._

„Vrael hatte also ein Kind mit einer Menschenfrau? Und du willst dieses Kind sein?", Islanzadi schien sich nicht beruhigen zu können, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Sie wurde immer wütender.

Ile schaute verwirrt und trotzig auf: „Ja, ich bin Vraels Sohn und meine Mutter war ein Mensch. Sie ist allerdings früh gestorben und konnte nicht mehr erleben, wie ich zum Drachenreiter wurde. Mein Vater hat sich sein Leben lang um sie gekümmert. Und er hat sie aufrichtig geliebt."

Islanzadi schossen beinahe Funken aus den Augen. „Kaum ein Elf hat sich mit den Menschen jemals eingelassen und Vrael hätte es bestimmt erst recht nicht getan!"

„Dann würde ich wohl kaum hier stehen, oder?", gab Ile widerspenstig zurück.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür des Thronsaals und Murtagh kam hereingestürmt, hinter ihm war Dorn, von dem er augenscheinlich erst Augenblicke vorher herunter gesprungen war. Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn.

„Was geht hier vor?", rief er im Laufen und deutete dabei auf die Wachen, die rund um Ile und Hírador standen. „Was wirft man den beiden vor?"

Ile sah, wie Eragon Murtagh einen Blick zuwarf, der nicht unbedingt freundlich schien.

„Nun nichts mehr", antwortete Oromis.

„Ach nein?", konterte die Königin, „Dieser _Drachenreiter_ verbreitet hier offenkundig Lügen! Vrael soll überlebt und ein Kind mit einer Menschenfrau haben? Ich bitte euch!"

Alle schauten nun betroffen Islanzadi an. Dann sprach Oromis leise zu ihr: „Ile kann nicht unehrlich gewesen sein und das weißt du auch. Es mag uns nicht gefallen, aber Vrael hat uns im Stich gelassen."

Nun war es an Ile zu explodieren. „Im Stich gelassen?", rief er, „Mein Vater hätte nie jemanden im Stich gelassen! Er hat sich immer um das Dorf gekümmert! Niemals hätte er jemanden zurückgelassen!" Ile glaubte langsam zu verstehen, warum sein Vater nicht hierher hatte zurückkehren wollen. Vrael war sich der Tatsache bewusst gewesen, dass die Elfen von ihm verlangt hätten, Galbatorix zu besiegen. Doch er hatte schon einmal verloren und war sich wohl sicher gewesen, dass er es wieder getan hätte. Er wäre einen sinnlosen Tod gestorben wie sein Drache vor ihm. Die Elfen hätten es nicht verstanden, hätte er ihnen gesagt, dass er nicht kämpfen würde. Es war für ihn einfacher gewesen, keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihnen auszunehmen.

„Er hat immerhin uns hinter sich gelassen, nicht wahr? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mich in ihm so getäuscht habe.", gab die Königin zurück.

Oromis schaute sie warnend an, dann sagte er: „Es tut mir leid, Ile, ich wollte dich oder deinen Vater nicht beleidigen, aber du musst verstehen, dass er zu uns hätte zurückkehren müssen, um seine Pflicht zu erfüllen."

Murtagh hatte nun den Schauplatz erreicht und schaute ungläubig zur Königin und zu Oromis. Ile setzte wieder zu einer wütenden Antwort an, doch Murtagh hielt ihn zurück.

„Königin, Meister, Ihr wisst, dass er nicht lügt. Und Ihr kanntet seinen Vater und wisst auch genau, dass er einen guten Grund gehabt haben muss, um nicht mehr wiederzukommen. Also bitte ich Euch, Ile zuzuhören. Er kann Euch bestimmt einige Antworten geben."

Doch Ile machte keinerlei Anstalten weiter zu sprechen. Vielmehr war seine Hand an den Griff seines Schwerts gewandert. Er umfasste ihn fest. Sein Vater hatte damals den Kristall gefunden, den Ile in den Griff seiner Waffe eingeschmiedet hatte. Er war grün, genau wie Hírador und deshalb hatte er auch sein Schwert in dieser Farbe gestaltet. Jetzt, da er ihn berührte, konnte er die ruhige Macht spüren, die immer von seinem Vater ausgegangen war.

_Ich werde ruhig bleiben, wie er es getan hätte. Seine Lektionen sollen nicht umsonst gewesen sein._

Die Königin jedoch hatte die Geste bemerkt und interpretierte sie natürlich falsch. „Lass die Hände von deiner Waffe", das schreckte wiederum die Wachen um Ile auf und auch sie griffen zu den Schwertern.

Ile wollte gerade die Hände von seinem Schwertgriff nehmen, als einer der Wachen offensichtlich die Nerven verlor und nach ihm aushieb. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr seine Waffe zu ziehen und so versuchte er auszuweichen, doch Iles Gegenüber war immerhin ein Elf und er schlug blitzschnell zu. Ile konnte sich nicht ganz retten. Er spürte einen Schmerz, der von seiner Wange aufwärts bis zu seiner Augenbraue verlief.

Da er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte, zog er sein Schwert, um den nächsten Hieb des Elfen abzublocken. Das nahmen die anderen Wachen als Zeichen, dass er angreifen würde und zogen ebenfalls blank. Eragon kam auf ihn zugestürmt, doch Murtagh hielt ihn zurück und versuchte dabei verzweifelt die anderen Elfen daran zu hindern weiter auf Ile einzuschlagen. Oromis versuchte sich ebenfalls Gehör zu verschaffen, um einen Tod zu verhindern. Selbst die Königin hatte bemerkt, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte und versuchte, ihre Wachen zurückzuordern.

In all der Verwirrung begannen Saphira und Dorn laut zu brüllen, was die Elfenwachen für einen Moment ablenkte. Das verschaffte Ile genügend Zeit, um zu seinem Drachen zu rennen.

„Schaff uns hier raus!", rief er ihm über das Gebrülle hinweg zu.

Kaum war er vom Boden abgesprungen, da hob Hírador auch schon ab, fing Ile im Flug auf und zischte nach draußen, einer blutroten Sonne entgegen.

Sie konnten gerade noch hören, wie Islanzadi einen ihnen hinterher rief, doch der Ruf erreichte sie nicht mehr. Sie flogen schnell, so schnell wie sie noch nie geflogen waren.


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel mit der Nummer dreiundzwanzig!

Ich weiß, es hat schon wieder viel zu lange gedauert und ich entschuldige mich! sich zur Sicherheit auch noch demütig verbeug Hoffentlich kann ich jetzt ein bisschen schneller schreiben, wo wir schon mal Ferien haben.

Vielen Dank diesmal an: sus, meine wohl treueste Reviewerin, ChrisLang, die auch dazu gehört, Leandriel-Whitestorm und Arnoux.

Ich hoffe, es gefällt noch allen :)

Viel Spaß!

**

* * *

**

**Die Flucht**

Sie flogen über den Wald der Elfen, als ob der Teufel persönlich hinter ihnen her wäre. Noch nie hatte Hírador solche Geschwindigkeiten erreicht. Der Schock saß ihnen beiden noch in den Knochen.

_Wo soll ich hinfliegen?_, Hírador war bisher orientierungslos umher geflogen. Er klang leicht panisch.

Ile konnte nicht direkt antworten. Was war gerade passiert? Irgendwann konnte er sich wieder so weit konzentrieren, dass er einen Satz herausbringen konnte: _Nur weg von hier!_

Sein Drache schien zu verstehen und flog nun zielstrebig nur in eine Richtung. Er flog in Richtung Norden, der schnellste Weg aus dem Wald heraus. Wenn er weiterhin so schnell fliegen würde, könnte sie keiner mehr einholen. Auch wenn die Drachen von Murtagh und Eragon größer waren, konnten sie es mit Híradors Schnelligkeit nicht aufnehmen, er schien für solche Flüge geschaffen zu sein, auch wenn sie es bis jetzt noch nie in so extremer Form ausprobiert hatten.

Ile war froh, dass er das meiste, was ihm wichtig und teuer war, bei sich trug. Sein Schwert, seine Kampfkleidung und ein Amulett seines Vaters, was er nie ablegte. Und am allerwichtigsten, natürlich, Hírador sein treuer Gefährte, der ihm wohl auch in den Tod folgen würde.

Iles Gedanken kamen nur langsam zur Ruhe. Er dachte die ganze Zeit über diesen seltsamen Zwischenfall nach. Hätte es eine andere Lösung für die Situation gegeben? Aber hätte er sein Schwert nicht gezogen, wäre er vermutlich geköpft worden. Wenn er jedoch einfach schnell weg gesprungen wäre, hätte das etwas geändert? Vermutlich nicht, so befand er. Er rief sich noch einmal die Reaktion der Königin ins Gedächtnis. Für seinen Geschmack schien sie viel zu übertrieben gewesen zu sein. Sein Vater hatte viele Geheimnisse gehabt und das war wohl eins davon. Er schwor sich, später mehr darüber in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Seine Gedanken kreisten nun darum, wohin sich ihre Reise richten sollte. Sollten sie versuchen zurückzufliegen? Doch man würde sie nur festnehmen und verhören. Die Königin würde sie nie wieder aus ihren Fängen entlassen. Sollten sie also in ein anderes Dorf ziehen, vielleicht irgendwo in Alagaësia? Aber dort würde man sie finden und Surda wurde von den Varden kontrolliert.

Und dann kam ihm die einzig richtige Entscheidung in den Sinn. Er sagte zu Hírador: _Flieg zum Treffpunkt unseres Dorfes, Hírador. Dort werden wir sicher sein._  
Sein Drache sackte bei diesen Worten ein paar Meter in die Tiefe, was bei ihm ein seltsames Gefühl im Magen hinterließ. _Aber dann können wir nicht mehr zurück. Es wäre zu gefährlich. Wenn wir uns jetzt entscheiden dorthin zu fliegen, kannst du die Sache mit den Elfen nicht mehr klären. Sie werden über deine Motive ewig im Dunkeln tappen._

_Murtagh wird sie aufklären, er weiß, dass ich nichts verbrochen habe. Sie haben außerdem alle gesehen, was passiert ist. Die Wache ist durchgedreht!  
Sie war aber nicht die einzige! Die Königin wird ihren Kriegern das erzählen, was aus ihrer Sicht geschehen ist und das wird nichts Gutes sein. Dafür hat sie sich viel zu sehr aufgeregt._ _Sie wird sagen, du hättest die Wache angegriffen!_, Hírador schien Iles Idee für unklug zu halten, doch das war ihm egal.

_Sie hat ihre Entscheidung getroffen_, sagte er, _und ich jetzt meine. Wir werden dorthin fliegen und dort werden wir berichten, was wir wissen und das werden wir gegen Galbatorix verwenden. Genauso hätte mein Vater es gewollt._

Hírador machte einen letzten Versuch: _Sie könnten Murtagh und Dorn einsperren, wenn sie uns verteidigen. Du weißt, dass Murtagh keine Ruhe geben wird, bis dein Name rein gewaschen ist. Er würde deine Ehre bis aufs Blut verteidigen._

Ile biss sich auf die Lippe. Sein Drache hatte Recht. Murtagh würde alles tun. _Wenn wirklich so etwas geschehen sollte, dann werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass man ihn aus Ellesméra herausholt, aber wir haben jetzt eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und die ist auch wichtig! Wir müssen jetzt _unseren_ Leuten beistehen. Sie haben ein Recht darauf. Vergiss nicht, wir haben geschworen, dass wir sie verteidigen!  
_Hírador resignierte und lenkte seine Flügelschläge in Richtung Nord-Osten. Ile gab sich damit zufrieden. Er wusste, dass er das Richtige tat.

Zum ersten Mal richtete Ile seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Wunde, die die Wache in seinem Gesicht hinterlassen hatte. Sein Auge war nicht getroffen worden, doch sowohl unterhalb als auch oberhalb seines Auges waren blutige Schnitte. Er überlegte, ob er sie mit Magie heilen sollte, doch dann ließ er die Hand sinken, die er zum Zauber schon erhoben hatte.

Er würde die Narbe, die dieser Verletzungen zweifellos folgen würde, behalten und sie als sein Merkmal tragen, von nun an bis er starb. Es war für ihn das Zeichen, das ihn wieder zu seinem Dorf zurückbringen würde, er würde es nie vergessen.

Nach einigen Stunden des Fluges konnten sie sicher sein, dass niemand sie einholen würde. Sie flogen durch die Dunkelheit und benutzten sie als Deckung. Viele der Elfen mussten sie gesehen haben, als sie über den Wald geflogen waren, doch Du Weldenvarden lag jetzt schon einige Meilen hinter ihnen.

Sie waren schweigend geflogen. Sie waren beide mit ihren eigenen Gefühlen beschäftigt gewesen, außerdem hatten sie beide darauf geachtet, nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Ile und Hírador hatten mehr als ein Mal gespürt, wie jemand versucht hatte, sie mit der Traumsicht zu finden, doch dagegen hatte er schon lange einen Schutz gefunden. Es war ein Trick seines Vaters gewesen, den die alten Drachenreiter wohl auch alle beherrscht hatten. Zumindest Oromis wusste von dieser Fähigkeit, obwohl er sie Ile nie gezeigt hatte. Das war wohl in weiser Voraussicht geschehen, der sich auf einen Fall wie diesen bezog, doch gebracht hatte es nichts, da Ile von Vrael gelernt hatte.

Die Elfen konnten sich vermutlich jetzt erst richtig vorstellen, welche Techniken Ile alle beherrschte, die er ihnen nicht gezeigt hatte. Sie wussten auch, dass in ihm ein Potenzial stecken musste, dass er noch nicht einmal selbst entdeckt hatte. Durch seine Flucht hatten sie sich einige Chancen zerstört.

Ile war kurze Zeit von einer Art grimmiger Befriedigung erfüllt. Erst jetzt musste den Elfen klar werden, wen sie da die letzten Monate befragt und trainiert hatten. Er hatte einige von ihnen in die Schranken gewiesen und sie hatten verzweifelt nach dem Grund dafür gesucht. Nun hatten sie ihre Antwort. Und er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen.

Er wusste, dass es kein Fehler und auch keine Zeitverschwendung gewesen war, zu den Elfen zu gehen. Er hatte viel gelernt, in allen Bereichen. Sein Vater hatte von Anfang gewusst, dass es zu Problemen kommen würde, wenn er zu den Elfen ginge, deshalb hatte er wohl auch gewollt, dass Ile erst dann ginge, wenn er fertig ausgebildet war und er nicht zu befürchten haben müsste, dass man ihn nicht ausbildet.

Nun war auch dieses Problem vom Tisch, denn er hatte seine Ausbildung erhalten, zwar war er immer noch kein Meister, aber er hatte in vielen Gebieten gewaltige Fortschritte gemacht. Vor allem was die Drachen anging. Glaedr hatte Ile viel gelehrt, was sein Vater nie gekonnt hätte. Dafür war er sehr dankbar gewesen, denn so hatte endlich auch mal Hírador eine richtige Schulung erhalten und hatte sich das meiste nicht nur theoretisch anhören müssen, so wie es früher gewesen war.

Ile legte seinen Kopf auf den Hals seines Drachen und schloss die Augen. Sein Inneres schien aufgewühlt zu sein. Er war verwirrt von der Flut der Gefühle, die er im Moment empfand. Sie waren so unterschiedlich wie sie nur sein konnten. Er war glücklich, dass er endlich zu seinen Leuten zurückkehren konnte, fürchtete sich aber gleichzeitig davor, was sie sagen würden, wenn er ihnen berichten musste, dass er seine Ausbildung vorzeitig abgebrochen hatte. Dann war er einerseits froh, dass er Ellesméra verlassen hatte, aber gleichzeitig plagten ihn Schuldgefühle, die sich auf Murtagh bezogen. Murtagh hatte versucht ihm zu helfen und er hatte ihn im Stich gelassen, in der Höhle des Löwen.

Ile öffnete die Augen. Er versuchte seine Gefühle zurückzuschieben, damit er sich auf sein bevorstehendes Wiedersehen vorbereiten konnte.

Doch die größte Frage drängte sich in sein Bewusstsein. Diese Frage hatte er sich schon immer gestellt, vor allem seit er in Ellesméra lebte und heute Abend hatte die Dringlichkeit schließlich ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. _Was war zwischen seinem Vater und der Königin vorgefallen?_ Nach diesem Abend war klar, dass Vrael und Islanzadi enger miteinander in Verbindung gestanden hatten, als Ile klar gewesen war. Er war sich jetzt ziemlich sicher, dass sie der Grund gewesen war, warum Vrael nicht hatte zurückgehen wollen. Denn niemand hatte so extrem reagiert wie sie. Oromis war zwar verwirrt und geschockt gewesen, doch er schien eher positiv als negativ ihm gegenüber eingestellt zu sein.

_Wir müssen rasten. Ich kann nicht mehr, so schnell und weit bin ich noch nie zuvor geflogen_, Hírador durchbrach Iles Gedankenfluss, wofür er im Moment dankbar war.

_Ja, natürlich. Hast du schon einen geeigneten Platz zum Schlafen gefunden? Er muss gut versteckt sein, nicht dass uns jemand findet._

Aber sein Drache hatte sich schon um alles gekümmert. Sie landeten auf einer freien Fläche. Um sie herum waren nur noch bewaldete Berge zu sehen, doch Hírador hatte aus der Luft eine Höhle entdeckt, die groß genug für ihn war. Also gingen sie in diese und Hírador legte sich sofort auf den Boden. Ile stand noch immer etwas unentschlossen im Eingang.

_Ich sollte Wache halten, falls jemand kommt..._

_Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Niemand wird denken, dass wir bereits so weit geflogen sind. Und selbst wenn, wir sind nicht wehrlos._

Noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt ging Ile ein paar Schritte weiter in die Höhle. Doch er ergab sich schließlich dem Drang hin zu schlafen. Er würde ihn brauchen. Außerdem hatte der Schnitt des Elfenschwerts angefangen höllisch zu schmerzen und er überlegte sich schon, ob er ihn nicht doch mit Magie heilen sollte, um keine Infektion zu riskieren. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und schmiegte sich an den warmen Bauch seines Drachen.

Schon Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen.

_Ile! Wach auf, Ile!_, Ile konnte Hírador hören, doch er drehte sich um und versuchte einfach weiterzuschlafen. Keine gute Entscheidung, wie er nur Augenblicke später entdeckte.

Sein Drache wurde nun mal nicht gerne ignoriert, also versetzte er Ile kurzerhand einen schmerzhaft Hieb mit seinem Schwanz. Der junge Drachenreiter wurde beinahe in die Luft gerissen.

_Aua! Hey, was soll das?_, Ile sah sich um. Für einen Moment wusste er nicht, wo er war, oder warum er sich niedergeschlagen fühlte. Dann kam die Erinnerung an die ziemlich misslungene Enthüllung seiner Herkunft wieder an die Oberfläche. Die Höhle war noch dunkel, also konnte der Tag noch nicht angebrochen sein. Warum um Himmels Willen hatte sein Drache ihn also geweckt? Er warf Hírador einen fragenden Blick zu.

_Wir müssen weiter, Ile. Ich will hier nicht noch länger bleiben, sonst holen sie uns doch noch ein. Die paar Stunden Schlaf müssen fürs Erste reichen. Wenn wir erst wieder bei unseren Leuten sind, können wir schlafen, ohne dass uns jemand stört._

Ile war nicht gerade begeistert. Es war kein sehr angenehmer Schlaf gewesen, er hatte das Gefühl die meiste Zeit noch halb wach gewesen zu sein. Und er fühlte sich eher noch erschöpfter als vorher. Doch sein grüner Freund hatte natürlich recht, sie mussten so schnell wie möglich den neuen Standort ihres Dorfes erreichen, sonst liefen sie Gefahr entdeckt zu werden. Obwohl er stark bezweifelte, dass jemand durch Zufall hier über sie stolpern würde. Die Leute in dieser Gegend hatten Angst vor diesem Gebiet, sie nannten dieses kleine Gebirge den Buckel. Selbst Ile konnte fühlen, dass hier andere Kräfte als seine eigenen am Werk waren.

_Na dann, los geht's. Aber glaubst du wirklich, du schaffst es heute über das Meer? Es wird ein weiter Flug sein_, Ile sah zu Hírador auf.

_Ich muss es schaffen, eine zweite Chance gibt es nicht. Wenn wir jetzt nicht losfliegen, finden sie uns und wir können nicht mehr zurück zu den Menschen, die wir lieben_, Hírador sprach mit fester Stimme, die keine Zweifel an seinen Fähigkeiten zuließ.

_Das ist alles, was ich hören wollte_, grinste Ile und stieg in den Sattel. Und schon flogen sie wieder.

Schon kurze Zeit nach ihrem Aufbruch, konnten sie nichts anderes mehr sehen als das weite Meer. Ile war, trotz allem, so glücklich wie schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr. Sie würden endlich wieder mit ihren Leuten vereint sein. In froher Erwartung wandte er seinen Blick gen Horizont.

* * *

Bevor ich's vergesse: Bitte, bitte reviewn ;) 


	24. Chapter 24

Nach einer langen Zeit ist jetzt endlich Kapitel vierundzwanzig online.

Es tut mir leid, ich hatte eine kleinere Schreibblockade, ich komme im Moment mit mehreren Dingen nicht weiter, also habt bitte etwas Nachsicht mit mir :)

Bedanken möchte ich mich bei: Arnoux, sus und ChrisLang.

Viel Spaß!

**

* * *

**

**Freund oder Feind? **

Saphira landete auf einer Lichtung in Du Weldenvarden. Sie waren schon am äußersten Rand angelangt, wo die Bäume schon nicht mehr so dicht standen und nicht so groß waren wie im mittleren Teil des Waldes. Eragon stieg seufzend aus dem Sattel.

Sie hatten den ganzen Tag nach Ile gesucht, hatten ihn aber nicht einholen können. Er war noch immer verwirrt über den Vorgang im Thronsaal der Königin. Es war einfach alles zu schnell gegangen, niemand hatte wirklich sehen können, was passiert war. Sein Bruder behauptete steif und fest, dass die Wache zuerst auf Ile losgegangen war, doch Eragon war sich da nicht so sicher, doch er wollte Murtagh nicht gegen sich aufbringen, also tat er so als wäre auch er dieser Meinung.

Die Königin war außer sich vor Zorn gewesen, dass Ile entkommen war. Sie hatte sich überhaupt sehr komisch verhalten, fand Eragon. Hatte sie nicht gesagt, dass sie eine Vermutung hätte, was Ile angeht. Eragon fand nicht, dass sich diese Vermutung bestätigt hatte.

_Wir müssen unbedingt die Königin fragen, wenn wir wieder zurück sind. Ich traue dieser ganzen Sache nicht_, sagte Eragon zu Saphira.

_Ja, da hast du vollkommen recht, irgendetwas ist faul und wir werden herausfinden, was._

In diesem Moment landete auch Dorn. Murtagh sprang herab. Er sah etwas durcheinander aus, da der Wind seine Haare in alle Richtungen gestellt hatte. Eragon vermutete, dass er selbst nicht besser aussah. Ihr Aufbruch war wirklich hektisch gewesen. Er hatte keinerlei warme Klamotten oder gar eine Rüstung anziehen können.

„Ich glaube, wir haben ihn verloren", Murtagh sah etwas enttäuscht aus, obwohl er es zu verstecken suchte.

Eragon nickte. „Wie waren zu langsam. Hírador war schon immer ein schneller Flieger und dieses Mal war er vermutlich auch noch in Panik."

Sie schwiegen alle eine Zeit lang.

Dann stellte Dorn die entscheidende Frage: _Sollen wir ihn trotzdem verfolgen, oder sollen wir zurückfliegen?_

_Ich halte es nicht für sinnvoll noch weiter nach ihm zu suchen, er ist vermutlich schon über alle Berge. Und da sie fliegen, hinterlassen sie auch so gut wie keine Spuren. Es ist also fast unmöglich ihn zu finden._

„Aber er könnte auch in einigen Dörfern gesehen worden sein. Er war in Panik und sie haben wohl beide eher weniger darauf geachtet, ob man sie gesehen hat oder nicht", warf Murtagh ein. Es hätte nicht deutlicher sein können, dass er seinen Freund finden wollte.

Eragon war unentschlossen. Er wusste, dass Saphira recht hatte, aber auch in Murtaghs Worten war Wahrheit. Außerdem war er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er Ile wirklich finden wollte. Vermutlich würde es nur weitere Probleme geben. Ile würde auch wieder einen Keil zwischen ihn und Murtagh treiben, was er nicht wollte, wo er sich gerade so gut mit ihm verstand.

Dann fasste er einen Entschluss: „Wir können nicht in jedem Dorf fragen, ob man sie dort gesehen hat. Es würde einfach zu lange dauern. Wir fliegen zurück und fragen Oromis nach einer besseren Möglichkeit Ile zu folgen. Er wird etwas wissen, da bin ich mir sicher."

Murtagh schien damit nicht zufrieden zu sein. Er verzog das Gesicht. „Wir können ihn nicht einfach im Stich lassen. Vielleicht braucht er uns."

„Es hat nicht wirklich danach ausgesehen als bräuchte er unsere Hilfe, oder?", Eragon hatte so eine Andeutung eigentlich nicht machen wollen, doch seine Zunge war schneller als sein Verstand gewesen.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", sein Bruder klang jetzt fast wütend und er zog die Brauen zusammen, was den Eindruck der Wut noch verstärkte.

Jetzt wollte Eragon keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. „Na ja, die Wache hat er ja anscheinend auch ohne deine Hilfe erledigt, nicht wahr?"

„Der Wache ist doch überhaupt nichts geschehen! Und warum ist es auf einmal nur noch _meine_ Hilfe? Willst du ihm etwa nicht helfen? Ile steckt in Schwierigkeiten und das, ohne dass er etwas dafür kann. Die Königin ist ausgerastet als sie erfahren hat, wer Iles Vater wirklich ist, das hast du doch selbst gesehen!"

Ja, er hatte es gesehen, doch im Moment war er nicht in der Stimmung es zuzugeben. „Du übertreibst maßlos, Murtagh. Woher willst du wissen, dass Ile die Wache nicht zuerst angegriffen hat? Vermutlich ist er auch deswegen so schnell geflohen!"

„Ich habe mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen, dass Ile nichts getan hat, Eragon! Die Wache ist auf ihn losgegangen! Was hättest du denn getan, wenn das passiert wäre? Wärst du ruhig geblieben und hättest darauf gewartet, dass alle anderen auch auf dich losgehen? Das bezweifle ich stark! Warum bist du eigentlich mitgekommen, wenn du Ile gar nicht wiederfinden willst?", Murtagh stand jetzt, den Rücken durchgestreckt, ungefähr einen Meter von Eragon weg, einen zornigen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Eragon versuchte jetzt einzulenken: „Vielleicht hast du recht, aber ich wüsste trotzdem gerne etwas mehr. Die Königin ist sich ja ziemlich sicher, dass er aus einem bestimmten Grund geflohen ist. Wir sollten erst zu ihr gehen und uns danach erkundigen. Vielleicht hat sie einen Hinweis."

Murtagh schien sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Er nickte knapp, stieg dann ohne ein Wort wieder auf Dorn, der bereitwillig in die Lüfte ging.

Eragon schüttelte den Kopf und stieg ebenfalls auf Saphira.

_Eine reife Leistung_, sagte sie.

_Was meinst du damit?_, sie redete in einem Ton mit ihm, den er nur zu gut kannte. Er verursachte bei ihm regelmäßig Schuldgefühle.

_Du hast es gerade fast geschafft, eure zerbrechliche Freundschaft endgültig zu zerstören. Du solltest ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein, wenn du mit deinem Bruder sprichst, Kleiner. Ihr habt beide etwas zu verlieren._

Eragon hatte keine Lust, sich mit ihr zu streiten, vor allem, da sie vermutlich recht hatte. Aber er wusste auch, dass er seine Bedenken nicht einfach begraben konnte. Er hatte schon immer wenig Vertrauen in Ile gehabt und nach dem heutigen Abend war es, seiner Meinung nach, auch berechtigt.

Er hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, dass etwas schief gelaufen war, von welcher Seite aus, war im Prinzip egal. Ile war weg und sie konnten ihn nicht mehr einholen, so viel stand für ihn fest. Ob sie ihn jemals wiedersehen würde, wagte er nicht zu bezweifeln. Ile war kein Feigling, er würde am entscheidenden Kampf teilnehmen. Doch auf keinen Fall würde Ile wieder zu den Elfen gehen und genau dort war sein und auch Murtaghs Platz, auch wenn sein Bruder mit dieser Entscheidung haderte. Er hatte sich dazu verpflichtet, den Varden zu helfen und er hatte nicht vor, dieses Versprechen zu brechen. Und auch Murtagh würde nicht gehen, das wusste er einfach. Sein Bruder würde bei ihm bleiben, er hatte eigentlich keine andere Wahl.

Die Elfen beobachteten ihn noch immer. In diesem Moment war Eragon dankbar dafür. Er wusste, dass er es nicht sein sollte, doch das war schwer, denn er ahnte, dass Murtagh nur zu gerne seinem Freund folgen wollte. Murtagh hatte in Ile auch so etwas wie einen Bruder gefunden. Wie auch immer das passiert war. Eragon konnte sich damit nicht so recht abfinden, wie er sich eingestand. Er war es gewohnt, dass es nur sie beide gab. Seinen Bruder und ihn. Die beiden Drachenreiter. Niemand hatte wirklich damit gerechnet, dass der dritte Drachenreiter auftauchen würde.

Galbatorix hatte alles daran gesetzt, das letzte Ei zu beschützen. Es war immer noch nicht klar, wie die Einbrecher es hatten stehlen können. Selbst Ile hatte es nicht gewusst. Er hatte erzählt, dass diese Leute in seinem Dorf aufgetaucht wären und das Ei, aus unerfindlichen Gründen, dort gelassen hatten.

Eragon war klar, dass an dieser Geschichte etwas nicht richtig sein konnte, doch er musste es im Moment so hinnehmen, wie es kam. Er war sich absolut nicht klar, was er in diesem Moment empfand.

Fühlte er sich vielleicht schuldig, weil er seinen Bruder angefahren hatte? Oder weil er dachte, er hätte eine Teilschuld an Iles Verschwinden? Vermutlich war es von beidem etwas.

Er hatte Ile eindeutig nie mit offenen Armen empfangen. Er hatte ihn fast immer zurückgestoßen, wenn Ile einen Schritt auf ihm zumachen wollte. Er hätte eher wie Murtagh handeln sollen, dann wäre das heute Abend vermutlich nicht passiert.

_Was ist das da unten?_, Saphira riss Eragon aus seinen Gedanken.

_Was?_, fragte er verwirrt.

_Da unten! Irgendetwas geht da nicht mit rechten Dingen zu_, sie sandte ihm das Bild, welches sie sah. Auf einer Lichtung im Wald lungerten ein paar Figuren herum, die nicht dorthin zu gehören schienen.

Eragon wurde plötzlich sehr ernst. _Sie müssen uns schon entdeckt haben, also bringt verstecken nicht viel. Du solltest so schnell wie möglich-_

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn ein magischer Blitz war von der Lichtung zu ihnen hoch geschossen und Saphira musste blitzschnell reagieren. Kurz darauf brannte die ganze Luft von Blitzen.

_Festhalten!_, rief Saphira und flog in eine scharfe Rechtskurve. Eragon klammerte sich an seinen Sattel. Sobald er freie Schussbahn hatte, sandte er einen Energiestrahl in Richtung der Lücke zwischen den Bäumen, wobei ihm Saphira beim Orientieren half. Doch es schien nicht viel Wirkung zu haben, denn es kamen nur noch mehr Blitze.

_Wir müssen hier weg!_, schrie Eragon und Saphira reagierte sofort. Sie flog mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in die Richtung, in der Ellesméra lag. Die Blitze schossen ihnen nicht mehr lange hinterher, denn Saphira konnte mit nur drei Flügelschlägen mehrer Meilen überbrücken.

Sobald sie weit genug entfernt waren, fragte Eragon: _Wer zum Henker waren die?_

Saphira wollte gerade Antwort geben, als Eragon spürte, dass Murtagh in seinen Geist eindringen wollte. Er ließ ihn natürlich gewähren und er konnte sofort Murtaghs dringliche Stimme hören: _Eragon, ich brauche deine Hilfe! Ich werde angegriffen!_


End file.
